As Friends
by ShuniYaku
Summary: Miyagi was always the type to mess up things. But this time, one of his mistakes made a quick twist as it brings all the three couples together to form a friendship that will last forever. Lemons in some parts.
1. Cabbage and Lies

**This story idea was given to me by** **Shiranai Atsune, so thank you! In this fanfic, a lot of stuff is going to happen. Marriages, coming outs and drama.**

Miyagi Yoh felt his jaw drop open as he received the text from his younger lover. It was a very revealing picture of Shinobu, in only a pair of nothing. The boy was fully naked and there was white stuff coming down his chest. Was that milk, or did the boy just finish masturbating?

Miyagi quickly closed his phone and resumed doing his work. He put a cigarette to his mouth and inhaled. Then, blew the grey smoke out for his mouth.

"Professor, can you please stop smoking in the office?" Hiroki complained.

"Well, _Hiro-san_ , if you knew the stress in my life then you would understand why I'm smoking." Miyagi smirked as he enjoyed the way Kamijou's face heated up at the way he said 'Hiro-san'.

Miyagi knew that that name was only called by Kamijou's lover, Nowaki Kusama.

"Don't call me that, and anyway, can you please do some work and help me grade these essays?" Hiroki pleaded. He hated Miyagi with every last ounce of hate in his veins, but the older man was a good friend.

"You know what, I'll help you, if you want the whole school to know about what happened in the library. Damn, your cum is really sticky, it took me a really long time to scrub it of the floor." Miyagi stated. Immediately Hiroki's face became red.

When Nowaki went back to America and he came back, Hiroki broke up with him. However, all was well when they made up. Annnnnnd then, they had sex in the library and since Nowaki quickly took him both home, the mess they made was still clearly visible. And, so Miyagi saw it when he came in early the next morning to get some sources for a test. He called Hiroki and then said that he will clean it up…..for a price.

And so, Hiroki now had to do more work than ever. It was worth it though. If the Dean had saw or any other staff member, they would check the cameras and not only will Hiroki be fired but everyone will find out he was gay.

"Fine, please stop bothering me." Hiroki said finally.

"But, bothering you is the only reason I come to work!" Miyagi stated. Miyagi got up and walked over to Hiroki. He put his hands on Kamijou's shoulders and started to caress it.

"Is this suppose to be a message?" Hiroki asked.

"Well, something like that. You know, if I wasn't a teacher, I would probably be giving out the best messages anyone has ever had." Miyagi boasted.

"Tch, yeah right. Go down a little left."

Miyagi rolled his eyes but did so. After a few minutes he stopped and Hiroki thanked him. Miyagi was about to say something again when the door opened and the devil himself came in.

"Miyagi! Why didn't you respond to my text?" A caramel haired boy said. Hiroki rolled his eyes and walked out the office to give them some space. Shinobu glared at him as he walked out and closed the door. After all this time, he still believed that the Demon-Kamijou and Miyagi were having a secret relationship when they were not.

"Ah, Shinobu, please don't send me that type of text at work, it's bad for my health." Miyagi said.

"I bought you bento. And it's your favorite, cabbage." Shinobu said. Miyagi laughed nervously, for the last few months, Shinobu has been cooking even more cabbage than usual because it was cabbage season.

"You know what, let's go out to eat tonight." Miyagi stated, he really wanted something besides cabbage.

"Why? Do you not like my cooking?" Shinobu said, his storm grey eyes tearing up.

"No! Not at all your cooking is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten! It's just that tonight is my and Hiroki's 5th year anniversary as co-workers and we thought that we should celebrate! You could come along since Hiroki is bringing his lover anyway." Miyagi hoped that the 2 lies he fed Shinobu would work.

Shinobu looked at him for a few minutes and finally said something.

"Fine, I have to go now, I have classes to get to." And with that he left. MIyagi sighed and now realized he had a much bigger problem. He had to make reservations and he needed to convince Hiroki to go along with his plan.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ Miyagi pondered. He raised his hands up to his face and groaned.

The door then opened and Miyagi looked up, Hiroki was back with at least 20 books in his hands.

"What are those from?" He asked.

"The library was throwing these out since they were getting new books and I said that I wanted them." Hiroki stated as he set them down on his desk, he would need to bring them home today.

"Can you actually drive me home today? I don't think I can carry all of these." Hiroki asked.

"Sure, actually I need you to do me a favor….."

 **The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 2 summary: When Hiroki finds out the lie Miyagi told Shinobu, he agrees to help, but for a condition. When the 4 get to the restaurant, they met 2 very familiar people. They start to talk and then the night gets wild.**


	2. Anger and Jealousy

"What?!" Hiroki exclaimed. His mind was still trying to comprehend what the older man had just said and he was about to slap Miyagi.

"Please help me! If I eat any more cabbage I'll turn into a fucking cabbage man." Miyagi pleaded before he added, "I'll pay."

Hiroki looked at him stupidly. He slapped his hand to his forehand and narrowed his eyebrows. He and Nowaki were suppose to eat dinner together and then share their night together.

He sighed and said, "Fine, but on one condition."

"Okay! What do you want?" Miyagi said, he had no hesitation in his voice. He would do anything at this point. Miyagi listened eagerly and was shocked by the answer.

"What!? I'm not giving up my job!" He screeched. Hiroki roared in laughter and kept on laughing until Miyagi realized it was a joke.

"How does it feel like to be teased?" He said wiping his tears.

"Oi oi oi, don't get cocky, now seriously." Miyagi said.

"Forget about the library accident." Hiroki stated blunty. Miyagi sighed, he really didn't want to…what would he use now to threaten Hiroki to do all the work? To be completely honest, Miyagi would never tell and Hiroki knew that.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 7 pm, bring your lover, if he doesn't want to come then coax in him coming by sex or something." Miyagi said. Hiroki's face once again heated up and he breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Okay then, I have to get to my next lecture and you do to." Hiroki said before getting his materials and heading to his next class. As he walked down the hallway full of students, he realized they all cleared his way for him. He sighed, well, he was the Demon-Kamijou.

He opened the door to his next class and walked him. Putting his papers down on the large wooden oak desk in the front of the room, he noticed that about one-fourth of the class hadn't arrived yet.

He went ahead and took attendance.

"Takahashi Misaki."

"Sumi Keiichi."

"Sakura Monozo." Just when he finished the last of the attendance, 3 boys can in laughing and they took their seats in the front of the room. When they finally settled down, Hiroki threw 3 chalks at them.

"Haruya, Mizuki and Kurose, write me a 1,000 word essay on why it's important not to be late." the boys groaned and one dared to talk back.

"Why?" Mizuki complained. The rest of the students started to murmur, for this boy was the first to ever talk back to Hiroki, even some of the seniors in this school feared him. Hiroki slowly walked over to the boy, his black shoes clicking with every step.

"Because it will enhance your stupid vocabulary, improve your discipline and show your ashamed mother how good of a brat you really are." Hiroki slowly said, as if talking to a kid who just dropped his candy, only much meaner.

The rest of the class then shut up, for they do not want to be cursed upon too. The rest of the lecture was quiet until Hiroki heard a voice talking. He glanced up and saw that Takahashi and Sumi were talking, again.

"I'm so glad I don't have to cook tonight, Usagi-san said that we could go out to eat."

 _What? Usagi-san? Isn't that what Takahiro use to call Akihiko?_ Hiroki thought.

His thoughts were stopped as he received a text. It was from none other than his lover, Nowaki.

 _Hiro-san, I'm home already, would you like me to start on dinner?_ It read. Hiroki looked at the text in guilt but texted back.

 _Actually, I , Miyagi and his lover are going out to dinner tonight, you should come with us._ He wrote back. He waited for a response, but never got one. He sighed. Nowaki must be angry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Hiroki arrived home, the first thing he did was call Nowaki. There was no way he was carrying all these books upstairs by himself. Miyagi was too lazy to do so and he already drove away so Nowaki was his only choice. The phone rang once, twice and on the third ring, Nowaki picked up.

"Yes? Nowaki Kusama speaking." The familiar voice spoke.

"Ah, Nowaki, come downstairs and help me, I need you to help me with my books." Hiroi responded. Nowaki replied and soon Hiroki saw his lover descending from the stairs. His face wasn't wearing the usual smile that he usually had on his face.

Without saying a word, Nowaki took the box of books and went up the stairs. Hiroki looked at him guiltily. He should've asked Nowaki if he wanted to go first.

"Nowaki, I'm sorry , I told Miyag-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nowaki turned around, an expression that Hiroki was unable to read on his face.

"Hiro-san, I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset that you always do things for Miyagi but not for me. When I want to do something, you always reject, but if it was Miyagi, you always agree!" Nowaki bursted out. Hiroki didn't even say anything back, he knew what Nowaki said was true.

"I'm sorry." Hiroki murmured out, he wanted to make up to Nowaki, but their schedules were incompatible. They had 2 hours before they go out to dinner, so Hiroki thought of an idea that he would usually never ever suggest.

"Wanna take a bath together?" Hiroki said. Nowaki slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Bath sex." Hiroki added. Nowaki then slowly smiled.

"Yay! Come on Hiro-san! I can't wait!" Nowaki giggled. He grabbed his lover by the hand and leaded him up into their shared apartment.

 _I'm probably not going to be able to walk tomorrow._

 _Whatever, it's worth it._ Hiroki thought as he got into shower and was kissed passionately.

 **I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. The next one will probably be uploaded tomorrow, if not the day after.**

 **Chapter 3 summary: The 2 couples get to the club and meet 2 very familiar people. When Hiroki gets drunk and tells something by accident, jealousy occurs between 2 people, leading to very hot punishments throughout the night.**


	3. Friends and Outbursts

Hiroki cried out in pleasure as he released again.

"S-stop, Nowaki! Ah! W-w-we'll be late!" Hiroki begged. Nowaki hesitated but stopped. HIroki caught his breath and relaxed as he felt Nowaki wash his arse.

"You came inside of me so many times, you idiot." Hiroki blushed. Nowaki smiled as he dried off Hiroki"s body.

As they both got dressed, Hiroki's phone rang.

" _Oi, where are you? I'm at your apartment already. If you don't hurry up, our reservations are going to become invalid."_ Miyagi complained.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming." Hiroki said as he signaled Nowaki. Nowaki rolled his eyes, he wasn't usually this petty but when it came to Miyagi, he will become the pettiest person you will ever meet.

As they locked the door to the apartment, Hiroki caught a glimpse of Miyagi's car. He walked down the stairs and got in. Only to be glared at by a boy. He raised an eyebrow and hoped Shinobu knew that he didn't need to be here.

"Nowaki, sit with me." Hiroki said. Shinobu heard the name and was surprised that Hiroki's boyfriend was a very gentle looking and quite handsome man.

"Hi, my name is Shinobu!" He happily said while ignoring Hiroki. Nowaki, smiled but didn't say anything back. He sat next to Hiroki and laced his fingers together with Hiroki's. Shinobu was surprised at the gesture and that Hiroki didn't slap his hands away. He sighed and secretly smiled. Maybe Kamijou wasn't that bad after all, and he wasn't the slut that he looked like.

"Miyagi. Remember my condition, you will forget about that accident." Hiroki warned. Miyagi laughed nervously and both Nowaki and Shinobu raised an eyebrow.

"What accident are you talking about Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked curiously. Shinobu was curious too and looked at Kamijou.

"Um, er, Nowaki, let's just say library." Hiroki murmured. Nowaki looked at Hiroki for a few moments and then a blush crept up to his face.

"He cleaned that up?" Nowaki whispered to Hiroki. Hiroki nodded and covered his burning face with his hands. Shinobu, now was very unhappily, he was the only one that didn't know what they were talking about. He crossed his arms and the car ride was silent until they got to the restaurant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do you mean you set up the reservation for the wrong date!?" Screeched Shinobu.

"Hehe, ah, it seems I've set it up for the 23rd which is tomorrow instead for today." Miyagi laughed nervously.

"Whatever, Nowaki, let's go home." Hiroki said as he tugged on Nowaki's hand.

Before he could step out of the restaurant, someone called out his name. He turned around and saw Akihiko. That only wanted to make him get out faster.

"Nowaki, let's go!" Hiroki urged him. Akihiko came and grabbed Hiroki's right arm as Nowaki suddenly took Hiroki's left arm. As they tugged on him, Shinobu and Miyagi sat down at Akihiko's table were Misaki was also watching.

"STOP!" Hiroki finally snapped. The host of the restaurant came over, looking very annoyed.

"Gentlemen, please go back to your tables."

"Actually, we were just leavin-" Hiroki was interrupted.

"He's with me." Akihiko said. He took both men and leaded them to his table.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why did it come to this?" Hiroki asked. All of the couples were now united and everyone was chatting among themselves with their lovers.

"Umm, Kamijou-sensei? Your gay?" Hiroki's head snapped around as he faced an emerald eyed boy. Oh shit, it was Takahashi Misaki, one of his students.

"AH! HAHAHA NOOO! I'M JUST HERE BECAUSE MIYAGI-SENSEI WANTED ME TO COME!" Hiroki sprouted nervously.

"Hiroki, this is a gay bar." Akihiko commented. Hiroki looked at Miyagi who refused to make eye contact with him.

"I need a drink. Can I have 5 shots of vodka?" He asked a waitress. The waitress looked at the 6 very hot guys sitting before her and rushed to get their orders.

After a while, almost everyone was drunk. Misaki was slurring, Shinobu was drowsing off on Miyagi's shoulder and Hiroki was saying non-sense like he always does when he gets drunk.

"I like the color purpleeeee." He said happily.

"Yes, Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he kissed Hiroki on the forehead.

"He's a bunch when he's drunk, isn't he." Akihiko commented, Nowaki looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, but he's still the cutest one here." Nowaki said. Akihiko and Miyagi both frowned.

"No, my Shinobu always cooks for me." Miyagi boasted.

"Well, Misaki always gives me special services." Akihiko argued.

"Hiro-san gives me special services too!" Nowaki said. All 3 semes were arguing while the ukes all starting to recover a little bit.

"Wow, so you are an uke?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly, Nowaki cock is hugeeee." Hiroki gushed like a little girl.

"No! Miyagi's has to be 5 times larger than your boyfriend's!" Shinobu added.

"I'm pretty sure that Usagi-san's is the biggest here." Misaki butted in.

Now, all three couples were arguing and it was when Hiroki said something, everything stopped.

"Akihiko's cock is like a little pea! I've seen it before when we fucked!" Hiroki shouted. Everyone stopped as Nowaki and Misaki all turned their heads towards their lovers.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered. Tears started to swell up in his eyes and he stood up. He quickly rushed out of the bar and Akihiko followed suit.

"I've already paid for the bill, we should do this again sometime!" Akihiko shouted as he exit the restaurant.

Miyagi and Shinobu, could only watch as Nowaki's eyes started to become red.

"Hiro-san, I think that's enough, let's go home." He gently took Hiroki by the arm and took him out.

He called a taxi and they, too, went home.

"Ah, so we're the only ones left?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu looked at him and suddenly smiled goofily.

"Miyagi, let's hurry home, I'm horny." Shinobu whispered in Miyagi's ear. His hands trailed down to Miyagi's crotch and gently patted it. Miyagi felt his penis get a little, just a little bit hard.

"Let's go." He quickly said before Get out of the restaurant and into the car.

 **Chapter 4 summary: All 3 couples try to deal with their lovers drunk and sad state. When Misaki sees Hiroki in the park, he then understands why Hiroki did that to Akihiko, and they become just a little bit closer to friends. LEMONSSS!**


	4. Lemons and Sadness

**To all of you that read this before, I don't know what went wrong, but the file wasn't uploaded correctly. So, here is the real chapter.**

Akihiko quickly rushed out of the restaurant, he caught a glimpse of a brown mob and quickly rushed after it.

"Wait! Misaki!" He quickly ran after Misaki, yet it seemed that the faster he ran, the farther Misaki flew. He didn't what to be alone anymore. He used to think that solitude was the comfort, but when he was exposed to love by Misaki, he became addicted.

"Please! Misaki! Please!" He shouted. He felt liquid stream down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped in the middle of his tracks, he raised his pale hands to his tear stained cheeks and widened his eyes.

Tears?

How long had it been since he cried? He then stopped as he felt consciousness slip away from him. He collapsed in the middle of the empty streets.

Misaki, who was running, stopped to catch his breath. He turned around and caught no sight of Akihiko. He, too, the felt tears run down his cheeks. He wanted Akihiko to chase him, and catch him and murmur 'sorry' into his ears as he kisses Misaki.

'Is is over? Does he not love me anymore?' He then walked back the direction he ran from. He heard no sound and started to get worried. He ran back and saw the pale author on the ground.

"USAGI-SAN!" He yelled. He rushed over to the man and put his head onto his lap. The author had black eye circles under his violet pupils and was breathing slowly. Misaki quickly took out his phone and dialed 110. As he shouted his problem to the police, he hoped and prayed that Usagi-san would be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Shinobu and Miyagi arrived home, Miygai didn't wait. He pushed Shinobu onto the bed and ripped his cloths off. Shinobu giggled and gasped a little when he felt the cold air reach his member. Miyagi growled as he felt his own member itch at the young one in front off him. He then took off his own cloths and stroked his own for a few seconds.

"Miiyyyaaaggggiii, touch mine tooo!" Shinobu whined. He then gasped at the warm hand that took both his and Miyagi's cock and plumped them together. He mewled at the pleasure and Miyagi took pleasure in seeing his lover moan.

"Miyagi! Q-quicker!" Shinobu shouted. He was so close to cumming. Then, he saw white as liquid shot out onto Miyagi's board chest. Miyagi, himself was about to cum. He took his cock and aimed it at Shinobu's aching entrance. Natural lube. Both him and Shinobu gasped when he came.

Miyagi flipped Shinobu over and raised his hips. Bringing his face close to Shinobu's plump ass, he stuck in tongue inside, and Shinobu opened his mouth in pleasure. Just as Miaygi felt Shinobu's hole close slightly around his tongue, he took it out and replaced it with something much, much bigger. Shinobu cried at the sudden invasion and clutched into the pillows with his dear life.

"It's so big…" He moaned. He then yelled for Miyagi to go faster and later, deeper. Miyagi was only happy to obey as he plunged his lover deep into the hot cavern. Taking his hand, Miyagi stroked Shinobu's member and plumped it. Shinobu moaned at the gesture and raised his hips higher.

"Cumming! A-ah!" Shinobu moaned as he released. Miyagi released deep inside of Shinobu as he felt his hole tighten.

"Fuck…" Miyagi growled as he saw his seed drip out of Shinobu's red ass.

"Mmmm, Miyagi...I love you." Shinobu said as he drifted off into slumber. Miyagi smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

"Me too, brat."

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nowaki carefully put Hiroki on the bed and took off the man's clothes. He then redressed the drunken man in his nightwear and sat next to the sleeping man. He didn't take a book out or undress himself. Nowaki just sat there.

He looked at his lover and felt tears fill his eyes. Had Hiroki really mated with Akihiko? His Hiro-san, had another man inside of him. Akihiko too. If it was any man else Nowaki wouldn't be worried but it was Akihiko they were talking about. Akihiko was rich, handsome and talented. He could never beat him.

Hiroki stirred him his sleep and turned towards Nowaki. Grabbing his hand and pulling it towards his chest he hugged Nowaki's arm like a little boy with a teddy bear.

"Nowaki, I love you." He murmured in his sleep. Usually Nowaki would be happy to hear Hiroki murmur that, but now he wasn't that happy.

"Did you say that to Akihiko once too?" Nowaki said to the cold night air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bright sunlight hit Akihiko's eyes and he groaned as he got up. He saw that he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable bed and that he was in a hospital. A nurse was beside him and she handed him a bottle of water.

"You look pretty sick, you must be really good at drinking." She commented. Akihiko looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a boyfriend and I'm gay." He said bluntly. The nurse laughed out loud and then slowly stopped.

"Don't worry, I hate dick, I'm lesbian, the young boy who bought you here, he looked pretty sad.

Everything okay?" She asked. Akihiko tensed, not at the nurse, but at the question.

"We're are going to be going through some hard phases." Akihiko said sadly. The nurse looked at him.

"Well, good luck, usually when my girlfriend's upset, I just tell her the truth and then we have really good makeup sex." She shrugged. Akihiko smiled, this girl was pretty interesting.

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll be rooting for you. Bye!" The nurse walked out and closed the door.

The door suddenly opened and he saw Misaki come in. Yesterday's memories came flooding back and he opened his mouth.

"Please don't say anything, I'll take care of you for the time being and then when you get better, I'll move out and then you could-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Akihiko.

"What makes you think I want you to move out?" Akihiko said, his voice was cold and Misaki tensed, he was still standing by the doorway and he felt the urge to close the door. He knew that if he did, he would suffer dire consequences.

"Yesterday, Kamijou-sensei said that you and him, mated." Misaki uttered out. The words pained him to say. Perhaps it would be better for him to leave. Did Akihiko want that too?

"Misaki, that was 8 years ago, I never had any feelings for Hiroki, he blindfolded me and I pretended he was Takahiro." Akihiko said. Misaki looked up. He knew that Akihiko had once lusted for his older brother, but, he didn't know it would go to this extend.

"So, there were no real feelings?" Misaki asked. Akihiko smiled at Misaki.

"No, I only love you." He confirmed. Misaki felt his heart lifted a little, but he was still not convinced.

"I'll go to the park for a while, I'll be back later." Misaki said as he walked out the door.

Akihiko watched as his young lover exited the white room. As he was left alone once again, he hoped Misaki would return soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nowaki sat at the kitchen table, were he and Hiroki had shared many loved meals together. Tears, once again, welled up in his blue eyes. He suddenly heard the bedroom, door open and HIroki came out, one hand clutching his head and the other holding his stomach.

"Good morning." Hiroki yawned. His headache was really bad and he was sure he did something stupid last night. Judging by his handover, the amount of stupidity was pretty high.

"Did anything happen last night?" Hiroki said as he got a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down across from Nowaki. He looked at his younger lover and he was sure, he did something wrong.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki said again. Nowaki just looked down and didn't say anything. Hiroki then decided that he should leave Nowaki be.

"I'm going to the store, okay?" Hiroki said as he went into the bed room to change. He should go to the park while he's at it, maybe the cool air will bring back some of the memories from last night.

When he got out dressed, he went ahead to kiss Nowaki's cheek, but Nowaki turned away. Hiroki was now hurt, usually Nowkai would be way to excited and kiss him right on the mouth.

The door slammed shut and Nowaki finally let all the tears he held in, spill.

 **110 is the emergency number in Japan. There is your lemon, which I hope you like because I suck at those. Instead of putting the part where Misaki and Hiroki meet in this chapter, I decided to put it in the next chapter, because if I out it in this chapter, it would make this chapter way to long. Thank you for reading and please review! As always, the next chapter will be updated tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 5 summary: Misaki meets Hiroki in the park and they talk about the past. Then, when they both understand the situation better, both of them rush back to there lovers.**


	5. Explanations and Solutions

**To all of you that haven't read the previous chapter, something went wrong with it so it was re-uploaded. Please go read it and then read this chapter.**

Misaki silently walked along the green path of the park. Children were playing around and the adults were talking among themselves. He stopped and sat at a bench next to another man. Somehow, he looked very familiar, as Misaki took a closer look, he realized that it was none other than Kamijou-sensei.

"Sensei?" Misaki asked. Hiroki looked up and to Misaki's surprise, Hiroki was crying. Hiroki quickly looked up and wiped his tears away. The silence bothered Misaki and he decided to break the silence.

"Ne, do you remember anything from last night?" Misaki asked, quietly. He didn't want to have this conversation, but if he didn't have it with Hiroki, his relationship with Akihiko might be ruined.

"No, and that's what I'm trying to figure out, Nowaki seemed very upset." Hiroki sighed.

"Do you want to know?" Misaki asked. Hiroki's eyes looked up and he nodded.

"Well, yesterday night, you said that you and Usagi-san, had…., well, sex." Misaki murmured the last word out.

Hiroki's face blushed red and he slapped his forehead.

"That's why." He sighed.

"Is it true? Did you really do it with Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, he was very needy of the answer.

"Yes, it's true," Hiroki said, but seeing upon Misaki's fallen face, he went ahead and started to explain, "But, there were no feelings at all."

"Back when I was young, I loved Akihiko very deeply and of course, he loved Takahiro. It was like a love triangle and it was very messed up." Hiroki explained. His hands clasped together and he fiddled his fingers together.

"So, when I finally got Akihiko to agree to me to do it, I blindfolded him and we did it."

"But there were no feelings at all, I was so desperate and when he called out Takahiro, something triggered inside of me and I left. I then processed to the park and meet Nowaki." Hiroki smiled, Nowaki was a goof, yet he was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"So, you basically felt heart-broken, exactly like how Akihiko felt when he found out that nii-chan was married?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, Akihiko was devastated and I remember how he was drunk and he called me, but that only lasted a day, he told me he met an angel." Hiroki said. Misaki blushed.

"Guess that was you, huh?" Hiroki smirked.

"So, you don't love Akihiko now?" Misaki asked once more to confirm. Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"NO! And I never will again." Hiroki confirmed. He then got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I have to go back and make good with Nowaki, you should go back to Akihiko." Hiroki said as he walked away.

"Thank you!" Misaki yelled as he watched Hiroki go. He then walked back to hospital, where a very needy rabbit was waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroki entered the silent apartment. Usually when he entered his home, his body would be flooded with a mysterious warmth. But, now, all he felt was coldness. Nowaki was not in the kitchen and not in the living room. When, he entered his bedroom, he found Nowaki asleep. Both of them didn't have work today because it was a Sunday, but it seemed none of them was spending time together.

Hiroki silently walked over to the king sized bed and sat beside Nowaki. The younger man was breathing steadily and was hugging the covers. As Hiroki was about to bent down and secretly kiss Nowaki (something he always did when the younger man was asleep), he heard Nowaki murmur word that broke his heart.

"No, please, Hiro-san don't leave me." Nowaki sobbed in his sleep as tears fell from his closed eyes. Hiroki felt the urge to wake his lover up, for seeing Nowaki in such a state was hurting his own heart.

"Nowaki! Wake up! It's a nightmare." Hiroki shouted as he shook the man. Nowaki jerked up and his broad chest was rising and falling. He looked at Hiroki and the tears welled up again.

"Hiro-san, please don't leave me!" He sobbed into Hiroki's shirt. Hiroki stroked Nowaki's hair and patted the man's back.

"Please, don't leave me Hiro-san, I can do better than Akihiko, I promise!" Nowaki said as his cries calmed down.

"Nowaki, you have to understand, it was an one night stand, we had sex and then I cried in the park and then I met you." Hiroki whispered.

"So you never really loved Akihiko?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki bit his lip and struggled to find an answer.

"Yes, I did." Hiroki sighed.

Nowaki once again, started to sob.

"That was 8 years ago, right before you saw me crying in the park." Hiroki claimed. Nowaki then stopped completely.

"So now you love only me, right?" Nowaki asked seriously to confirm. Hiroki smiled at Nowaki's childish behavior.

"Yes, I love you the most."

Nowaki smiled and pushed Hiroki under him, kissing him on the lips, they only parted when Hiroki pulled away, gasping for air.

"Hiro-san, let's do it a lot today." Nowaki said as he undressed Hiroki, who only nodded as bliss took over him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called out as he entered the room. Akihiko was right now sleeping in the bed, breath steady. Misaki walked over to Akihiko and was about to stop him when a voice called out to him.

"You shouldn't bother him, he just fell asleep." Misaki turned around and saw the nurse from before.

"Sakuri-chan, thank you for taking care of him." Misaki said.

"No problem, he really loves you, he kept on saying how he couldn't live without you and how he prayed you would return to him."

Misaki blushed at this and smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with him, it's just a lack of sleep that caused his body to power down." She explained.

Sakuri then exit the room as she saw Akihiko shift in his bed, meaning the man was about to wake up. Misaki looked at Sakuri as she exit the room and Misaki wondered why.

"Misaki, I missed you." Misaki yelped as he felt 2 pairs of strong arms hold out and grab him onto the bed.

"Usagi-san, let's get you home first." Misaki said as he struggled to get up.

"Let go."

"I'll only let go of you if you promise that I can do whatever I want to you when you get home."

Misaki thought about this and he then realize he didn't have a choice.

"Fine." He huffed. Akihiko then got up and pulled the strings off of him.

"Great, I'll have to order more lube then." Akihiko said as he walked past Misaki, who realized that the man was perfectly fine and that he was in for a hell of a night.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, please review. The next chapter will probably be uploaded either tomorrow or the day after as I have an essay due about North Korea.**


	6. Pills and Love-making

_One, two, three._

Misaki quickly ran up the stairs silently, his breaths were ragged and he hopped that god would help him this time. He ran into his room and locked the door. This wouldn't be enough, he needed extra protection. He locked the door and added a few chairs that were in his room. And an extra Suzuki-san that somehow ended up in his room. He flopped onto his bed and caught his breath.

 _Ten, eleven, twelve._

' _Dear lord, please please, if that door comes crashing down, I might as well say bye to my legs for the next week.'_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards his room, sweat filled his forehead and he ran to his conjoined bathroom. He locked the door and hid inside the bathtub. He heard his door break down, he wondered how and he held his breath. Footsteps explored his room and soon they came near the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and the shower door was pushed open.

A sliver haired man stared at Misaki with a lusty expression and Misaki immediately saw the bulge in Akihiko's pants. Damn it!

"I found you." He smriked.

"You know what, i think we should just both go to sleep and get a good night's rest." Misaki said while whimpering. Akihiko gave him a look of disapproval and took off his pants.

 **1 hour before…..**

 _Misaki took Akihiko's bag as the older man flopped down on the couch. Akihiko sighed and took out a bottle from his pocket. It contained white pills and it gave off a weird vibe that Misaki didn't like._

" _What's that?" Misaki asked. Akihiko looked up and smirked._

" _Aphrodisiac pills." Akihiko smirked. Misaki frowned, he didn't know what it meant, but it sounded bad._

" _In case, you didn't know, if you eat an aphrodisiac pill, you will be overcomed by a sexual desire." Akihiko explained. Misaki's ears perked up at the last few words. He rushed over and grabbed the bottle from Akihiko's hands. The man without any pills was already like a rabbit, if he were to have any pills, Misaki wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of his life._

" _Oi, give it back, Aikawa says I need it for inspiration." Akihiko said as he reached out his hand._

" _Inspiration for what?" Misaki asked as he raised his eyebrow._

" _New Junai Romantica novel." Akihiko said. "Now give it back."_

 _Misaki shaked his head and went back into the kitchen. He placed the bottle in a jar hidden within the tenths of pots that Akihiko owns. He then continued to cook dinner for the man and himself._

 _Everything seemed well until after Misaki took a bath. When he came out of the shower, only a pair of boxers on, he noticed that the other man living in the apartment was nowhere to be found._

 _He searched the kitchen, his room and it was when he searched the living room, he found the bottle, which he had hid so well, one fourth of it empty. He started to panic as he grabbed the bottle and started to read the direction on the back._

 _ **Take one pill per hour.**_

 _ **After 10 minutes, effect will take place.**_

 _ **Do not take to much, if overdose, effects may last up to 1 week.**_

 _One week?! Misaki almost fainted. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and very hard object poking him in the arse area. The smell of cum and sex was lingering on the palms surrounding him. Had Usagi-san been masterubating for 20 minutes?_

" _Misaki, let's play a game. It's like hide and seek, but if I find you, we get to do it alllll night long." Akihiko said as he grinded his cock on Misaki's cloth ass._

 _The younger one of the two shivered and knew it was time to hide._

 **Back to present…..**

Misaki cried out as the man thrust mercilessly into him. Twisting his nipples, Akihiko smirked as Misaki whimpered and moaned lustfully at the lewd action he was going.

"No m-more." Misaki called out breathlessly. Misaki only had the stamina of about 3 rounds while Akihiko would gladly do it for an entire day if he was given the opportunity.

"Not yet, the sun hasn't even come up yet." Akihiko said as he flipped the boy so that Misaki was laying back on the bed. Taking Misaki's growing cock, he began to plump it. Circling the tip while his other hand was playing with his balls, Misaki cried as he saw white.

"So close, did you just get tighter Misaki? Does it feel good?" Akihiko said. He bent down to kiss the boy, who was already out of breath.

"Stop! U-usagi-san!" Misaki cried.

"It feels so hot inside of you, Misaki, can you feel my cock thrusting into you, filling your hole up with my seed?" Akihiko asked. Misaki shivered at the dirty talk and covered his mouth with his hands.

"No, let me hear your beautiful voice. Now, scream my name!" Akihiko said as he took Misaki's hands away from his face.

"Usagi-san! Ah!"

"I'm going to come inside of you Misaki."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misaki walked to class with the help of Sumi.

"Thank you Senpai." Misaki said. He winced when he sat down. Throughout the entire lesson, Hiroki kept on looking at Misaki in pity. The man had actually gotten a copy of the newest Junai Romantica this morning and the context was much more intense than the regular ones.

When the class ended, Hiroki called Misaki to stay behind.

"Listen, the newest novel of the Junai Romantica was about aphrodisiacs right?" Hiroki asked.

Misaki blushed, he, too had read the story and he was very embarrassed but he answered the question unless.

"Yes." He muttered. Hiroki smirked.

"Can you give me some of the pills?" Hiroki asked. Misaki looked up, confused, he didn't ask why, but, he was sure to give some to Hiroki.

 **Hello, I'm back, thank you for reading this chapter and please review.**

 **Chapter 7 summary: When Hiroki gives the pills to Miyagi, the terrorist couple are in for a steamy night. When Nowaki comes home with a new pill that the hospital lab has been working on, the Egoist couple is also in for a surprise.**


	7. Ties and Tops

Hiroki smiled to himself as he clutched the pills in his hand. With a stack of papers in one hand and the bottle in another, he pushed open the door with his hips. Miyagi was not in the office, and Hiroki started to wonder where the other man could be. He sat down at his desk, only to discover that his chair won't go in. Hiroki kept on pushing the chair in, but it won't bugle.

"What the?" Hiroki looked under the desk and saw, none other than Miyagi Yoh himself.

"You need to stop pushing your chair so in, my entire body was going to be crushed." Miyagi commented as he got up.

"Why were you under my desk in the first place?" Hiroki huffed.

"No reason." Miyagi said as he sat back down in his black leather chair. Hiroki rolled his eyes and threw the bottle at Miyagi.

"What's this?" Miyagi said as he examined the little bottle.

"Pills that will make you fall asleep faster, didn't you say that you were having trouble falling asleep?" Hiroki lied.

"Well, that is true, but wait…. Why are you doing this for me?" Miyagi asked as he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Hiroki laughed and replied, " Because you are the best boss ever." Miyagi smiled and turned around.

Hiroki tried to hold in a laugh as he scribbled down grades. Those pills were the ones that Misaki had given him and he can't wait to see the expression his face later that night when he finds that his dick can't calm down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Miyagi walked through the apartment door, Shinobu immediately jumped on him. However, Miyagi pushed him off. Shinobu pouted as he watched Miyagi take off his jacket and set a bottle on the coffee table. Shinobu picked it up and examined it.

"Miyagi, why do you have this?" Shinobu asked as he looked at the bottle. The bottle was see through and had no directions or any sort of warnings written on it. Little did he know it was Hiroki that had took the directions off and gave it to Miyagi.

"They're sleeping pills, do you not know them?" Miyagi said. Shinobu looked at Miyagi and sighed. This man is so retarded. Even a law student like Shinobu knew that these were aphrodisiac pills.

"Miyagi, do you really not know what these are?" Shinobu asked again.

"It's not like Kamijou gonna give me something bad to eat. He told me they were sleeping pills." Miyagi said. Shinobu's face darkened and he raised an eyebrow. He was gonna put this bluntly.

"These are aphrodisiac pills, why did Hiroki give you these?" Shinobu asked suspiciously. Miyagi turned around upon hearing the words. He was quite amused, but disappointed at the same time. There was no way Hiroki would be that nice to him.

"It doesn't matter, why don't we try them out?" Miyagi said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Shinobu shivered and got up.

"No thank you, I have homework to do." The caramel haired boy said as he gathered and his stuff and got ready to go back to his apartment next door.

However, before he could even reach the door, Miyagi stopped him.

"Miyagi, if we do it, you promise you'll let me top." Shinobu said. Miyagi nodded and Shinobu took 2 pills. Miyagi smiled as he was dragged to the bedroom. As Shinobu undressed him, Miyagi swore that the boy was going to be the death of him one day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hiroki got home, he was surprised to find Nowaki home already. It was a tuesday and usually, Nowaki wouldn't be home until midnight. However, the thing that surprised Hiroki the most was the way Hiroki had found Nowaki.

You see, when Hiroki got home he set down his jacket and bag first. Then, he headed to the bedroom. And when he entered the bedroom, that's when he found a very horny Nowaki. When he opened the door, he saw Nowaki stroking himself while he was moaning Hiroki's name.

When Nowaki had seen Hiroki, he jumped up and threw Hiroki under him. Taking off Hiroki's cloths, Nowaki made no preparation and he thrust right into Hiroki.

Clutching onto the covers, Hiroki held onto dear life as the stability of the bed was put to test.

"Nowaki! Ah! S-stop, it hurts!" Hiroki cried. When Nowaki saw Hiroki cry, he immediately stopped. Snapping back to his senses, he pulled his cock out of his hurt lover and started to apologize.

"Hiro-san, I'm so sorry!" Nowaki said as he hugged Hiroki as if he was a glass doll. Hiroki rubbed his ass and wondered if this was karma from god for giving the pills to Miyagi.

"No, don't be, why are you like that anyway?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, Tusmori- senpai gave me these pills that he said the hospital lab just developed and he wanted me to try them out." Nowaki explained while scratching the back of his head.

Hiroki stiffed out a laugh. So this was karma. He looked down and was put face to face with Nowaki's cock which was still fully erect with pre-cum dripping down from it.

"Hiro-san.." Nowaki said.

"Wai-" Before Hiroki could finish, cum splattered onto his face and mouth. It took a few second for Hiroki to realize what happened.

"Nowaki….." Hiroki growled as he wiped the cum off his face.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san! You were staring at it so intensely and I couldn't control myself!" Nowaki cried. Hiroki grinned secretly at Nowaki's action and took his tie off the ground. He then tied it around Nowaki's eyes.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he felt his hands being tied by another tie.

"Shh, let me top today." Hiroki said as he slowly slid onto the huge cock in front of him.

Not to disappoint, both the terrorist couple and egoist couple had a very long night.

 **As always thank you for reading and then next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, please review and thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 8 summary: When Hiroki accidentally sends a text to the wrong people, the couples all meet up together once again.**


	8. Shopping and Texts

Hiroki yawned as he woke up. Looking at his lover next to him, he remembered all of yesterday night's activities. Blushing madly, got up, and he felt a pain strike through his lower back. Ahh, he would be sore after all that sex. He sighed and walked to the bedroom.

As he was naked already, he slipped right into shower. As he leaned against the white shower wall, he felt the cum from yesterday night slip out of him. He blushed and cleaned himself out.

When he got out of the shower, dressed and ready to go, Nowaki was still not awake. Showing a rare smile, he kissed his lover as he got his jacket. Walking out the apartment, he didn't notice that Nowaki was actually already awake.

Nowaki blushed madly and got up as he heard the apartment door close, did Hiro-san always kiss him like that? Nowaki looked at the mess they've made, the room still had the smell of sex and cum lingering in the air. Inhaling the scene, he too, got up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi entered the office with very smooth skin, Hiroki looked at him.

"You gave me sex pills." Miyagi said.

"Yeah, and your point?" Hiroki snickered.

"Well, your plan didn't work because Shinobu found out before I could eat them." Miyagi smirked at Hiroki.

"Fuck." Hiroki cursed under his breath. He turned back to his desk and continued to work on the test that he was going to give his students. Miyagi had a class right now so he can do some work in peace.

Suddenly, he got a text. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he checked who it was from.

 _Hiro-san do you want to go out to dinner tonight?_

Hiroki smiled and texted a response.

 _Let's go to the new noodle place tonight at eight o'clock._ Hiroki texted back and put his phone away. Unknown to him, he sent the text to 2 other people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko stopped typing as his phone beeped, he pulled out his phone, and saw that his childhood friend had texted him.

 _Let's go to the new noodle place at eight o'clock_. It read.

Akihiko shrugged and texted Misaki to know.

 _Hiroki invited us to go to dinner._

 _Oh? That's great! What place?_ Misaki texted back.

 _That new noodle place that just opened up._

 _Oh! He's talking about_ _**Ramen Amen,**_ _I heard it's a very popular shop._ Akihiko smiled as he could feel the excitement in Misaki's text.

 _Okay, then will you be home by 5:00?_

 _Yeah why?_

 _He said to go at 8:00._

 _Okay, bye, lunch break is over._ Akihiko was a bit sad when Misaki said he had to go, but he knew that he would see his beloved soon. He resumed typing and sipping his coffee.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiroki growled. In front of him and Nowaki were Akihiko, Misaki and Shinobu and Miyagi.

"What do you mean, you said to come here at 8:00." Akihiko said as he pulled out his phone and showed him the text he got.

Miyagi did the same thing. Hiroki widened his eyes and pulled out his phone, only to discover that Akihiko was right and that he in fact, had send the text to Miyagi and Akihiko. Hiroki sighed.

"Let's just eat together." Hiroki said.

"Hiro-san, are you going to get drunk and tell another secret?" Nowaki teased. Hiroki blushed and Akihiko snickered.

Shinobu shivered as he thought back to how he and Hiroki had a drinking contest the last time they met up.

When they entered the shop, they were surprised to find it absolutely packed. A very tired waitress came over and apologized.

"Sorry sirs, there are no more seats, please come next time." she said and walked away to take and serve more customers.

"So now what?" Miyagi said.

Misaki looked at everyone and thought of an idea. This was a rare time in which the could spend time with people that Akihiko trusted and he didn't want to lose it.

"How about we all go to my and Usagi-san's place and I'll cook you something?" Misaki suggested.

Akihiko and Hiroki's ears perked up.

"Actually, that's a great idea." Akihiko said.

"Great let's go buy the ingredients." Misaki said as he walked towards the supermarket. The entire bunch followed him and they talked.

Shinobu walked up to Misaki and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you know how to cook?" Shinobu said excitingly as he grabbed Misaki's arm, unaware of Akihiko's sharp gaze watching his every move.

"Yeah!" Misaki said, " do you know how to cook?"

Shinobu frowned, "Barely, can you teach me since we're going to be eating together?" Shinobu begged.

Misaki laughed and nodded.

They entered the supermarket and started to choose the ingredients.

"How do pasta sound?" Misaki suggested. Everyone agreed and the couples split up into groups to get the ingredients.

"Me and Shinobu will be getting the tomatoes, Usagi-san and Hiroki will get the noodles and Nowaki and Miyagi will be getting the spices, beef and vegetables." Misaki said.

Everyone split up and Misaki and Shinobu headed over to the vegetable section with Nowaki and Miyagi.

"Okay, we need onions, tomatoes, parsley, thyme and pepper." Misaki said as Nowaki got them.

"Wow, kid, you sure know your spices." Miyagi commented.

"Well, Usagi-san has weird taste, so I need to learn how to meet his needs." Misaki said. He put the things in a cart and went to the meat section.

Nowaki walked over the the butcher and got 10 ounces of beef. Putting that in the cart, they headed over to the first cashier where they would agreed to meet up with Akihiko and Hiroki.

When they headed over, they saw at least 20 boxes of pasta piled up in front of the nervous cashier. Misaki face palmed and rushed over to the poor girl.

"Usagi-san, we don't need this much! 3 boxes is enough." Misaki scolded him.

"I told him, but the idiot wouldn't listen." Hiroki sighed.

Akihiko pouted and went with Hiroki to put the remaining 17 boxes back. After they argued over who would pay, they headed out of the supermarket.

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading and the next chapter will be uploaded to tomorrow, please review.**

 **Chapter 9 summary: When the couples finish shopping and go to Akihiko's apartment, they get closer and start to bond. Misaki, Shinobu and Nowaki are on cooking duty. While, Akihiko, Miyagi and Hiroki chat in the living room over some drinks. As they eat dinner, they make plans together.**


	9. Cooking and Eating

As they entered the luxurious and spacious apartment, Miyagi, Shinobu and Nowaki all gasped.

"Wow! The view here is amazing!" Shinobu exclaimed as he rushed over to the window and started out to the nightview. Miyagi joined him and so did Nowaki. They all exclaimed and stared out the view.

Akihiko walked towards them with a bottle of sake.

"You guys want some?" He asked as he sipped from his own cup.

"Oh! Me!" Shinobu exclaimed but was held down by Miyagi.

"Nope, you get crazy when you get drunk. You can go learn how to cook from Misaki." Miyagi said as he took a cup from Akihiko.

"Akihiko, do you have wine?" Hiroki asked. Akihiko nodded and leaded him to a room located god knows where.

"Misaki-san, do you want me to help you?" Nowaki asked.

"Sure!" Misaki said as Nowaki and Shinobu followed him to the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki stared at the pot before him. It had a brown noodles in it and it smelled like charcoal. He had just been gone for a bathroom break and when he returned the entire kitchen was messed up. Nowaki laughed nervously while Shinobu frowned unhappily. It was obvious who the culprit was.

"Ah, what happen?" Misaki asked as he took the pot off the stove and poured the insides into a garbage. Shinobu pouted and started to explain the events.

"The noodles burned because I forgot to close the fire, although it looks terrible, it should taste fine." Shinobu said.

"Shinobu-san, we only bought 3 boxes of noodles and you burned them all." Nowaki said.

Misaki sighed and went into the living room,he thought that he would be able to tell one of the 3 people in the living room to go to the store and get more pasta, but the case was that they were all drunk. 3 bottles of wine and sake laid on the floor, completely drained.

"Miiisssaaakiiiii, aree youuu ddooonnnee wwwittthhhh thhhheeeee nnnoooooooodddllleeeesss yyyeeettt?" Akihiko slurred, the man was drunk beyond drunk and he looked even more handsome. For when Akihiko is sober, he rarely smiles and when Akihiko is drunk, he let's his feelings go and smiles without a care in the world.

Misaki blushed and headed back to the kitchen without answering his question.

"Can one of you guys go with me to the store to get some noodles?" Misaki said as he put on his coat. Shinobu looked up and volunteered to go.

"How about me and Shinobu-san go and you can stay here and prep the ingredients?" Nowaki suggested.

Misaki thought about it and agreed, he gave them the spare key he had and they headed out. Misaki started to chop the parsley, thyme, onions and tomatoes. As he was done with that, he started to make the sauce and salad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, what's your lover's name?" Akihiko asked as Miyagi answered all of the questions truthfully. Hiroki could only watch as his boss falls in Akihiko's trap.

"How did you and Shinobu meet?" Akihiko said as he scribbled down the details.

"Why do you need all of this information in the first place?" Miyagi said.

"He writes sexual hentai books for teens, he wrote an entire series about himself and his lover along with me and Nowaki. They're called _Junai Egoist_ and _Junai Romantica._ " Hiroki explained.

"How do you like Junai Terrorist?" Akihiko asked Miyagi. Miyagi, who was sure he had read a book called Junai Egoist before suddenly thought of something.

"Where you the one who wrote the porn book I found on Hiroki's desk where Nowaki ties him up and fucks him senseless?" Miyagi suddenly exploded. Hiroki's face heated up and Akihiko smiled.

"Why are you going through my desk!?" Hiroki exclaimed.

"The pleasure's mine, I write under the pen name Aikawa Yayoi." Akihiko said as he enjoyed the embarrassed look on his childhood friends face. he already had a idea for the newest series.

Hiroki groaned, now not only did Miyagi know that his best friend was a gay novelist but he was writing smut stories on him and Nowaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're back!" Shinobu said as he came into the kitchen. Misaki didn't say anything while he was unboxing the new boxes of pasta and throwing them into the boiling pot.

"Okay, now all we need to do is wait for the pasta to cook and pour the sauce over it." Misaki said.

Shinobu frowned, "You made the sauce without me?" Misaki turned around and suddenly remembered his promise to the younger boy.

"You can help me with the salad." Misaki said. Shinobu's face lighted up and he followed Misaki to the fridge.

They headed to the fridge where they gathered, lettuce, tomatoes, chicken, and olives.

Shinobu sliced the lettuce ( he was quite good at it considering how many cabbages and pumpkins he chopped), while Misaki sliced the grilled chicken and Nowaki sliced the olives and cherry tomatoes.

The three set the table and Shinobu helped Misaki pour the sauce over the now perfectly cooked pasta. They sprinkled some parsley on top and it was done.

"It's time to eat." Misaki called to the three males in the living room. Akihiko sighed when he was forced to put down his notepad containing thousands of smut ideas for future novels. They sat around the table and started to eat. Miyagi took a bite and smiled happily, this was the best food he had ever eaten. He felt jealous of Akihiko who got to eat this delicious cooking everyday.

Akihiko then excused himself from the table, only to return with 6 glasses and a bottle of champagne. Everyone took a sip from there filled glasses and cheered.

"To our friendship that may last forever!" They all cheered as the 6 glasses touched and clinked.

As they talked and talked, they started to make plans for the future.

"We should have a seme day and a uke day where all of the ukes and all of the semes meetup!" Shinobu said. Hiroki immediately rejected the idea once he heard it.

"Absolutely not." He said as he chewed in his pasta.

"Why? Is it because you have to be with me for an entire day or is it because you are the one that has to take it up the ass?" Shinobu smirked. Hiroki turned even more red and Nowaki sniffed in a laugh.

Miyagi and Akihiko both started to laugh. After a few moments, they agreed to have seme day and uke day happen. They also made plans that they would meetup next friday to go to an onsen together as a group.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Chug, chug, chug!" Miyagi said as Hiroki drank the shot of vodka. Hiroki drained it without a second thought and smiled in victory.

"Hiro-san I think that's enough." Nowaki said to his drunk lover. Akihiko quickly jotted down 'Hiro-san' in the notepad he has been hiding underneath the table.

"I am the king of drinking!" Hiroki declared. Misaki laughed a little nervously, he never knew that teachers could be like this, especially Kamijou the Demon.

"I have to go, I still have class tomorrow." Miyagi said as he grabbed his coat. He took the drunk Shinobu who was clinging onto him and went out the door. Nowaki and Hiroki also then started to take their leave. Akihiko and Misaki went to see them out.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious Misaki-san!" Nowaki said. Miyagi and Shinobu nodded in agreement.

They left and Misaki closed the door. That was fun, he thought to himself. Akihiko never really trusted anyone near Misaki, be it female or male, so having him being able to let him hang out with other people was really enjoyable.

"Come on, I'll give you guys a ride home." Miyagi said. Nowaki thanked him and they drove home.

 **Thank you guys for reading, as always please review and the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 10 summary: The semes and ukes meetup for seme and uke day. Hilarious developments and they find similarities between each other.**


	10. Cafes and Mornings

Shinobu woke up smiling. Looking at the sleeping Miyagi next to him, he thought of an wake to wake his lover up. Going under the white bed sheets and taking the limp cock, Shinobu kissed the tip. Stroking the shaft and licking the slit repeatedly, he could hear Miyagi shifting in his sleep. Taking the entire thing in his mouth, he sucked on it like it was a savory candy.

Miyagi shifted, something was itching him. He moaned, but he was sure he was asleep. This sensation, it felt wonderful. Was he dreaming? Suddenly he felt his entire member being swallowed into a hot cavern. Something was licking him and sucking him.

Getting closer and closer to his climax, his eyes shot open as ecstasy took over him. Looking down, he saw his young lover smiling while cum was dripping down from his mouth.

"Morning." Shinobu smiled as he went up to kiss him. Miyagi grabbed the boy and forced his tongue into Shinobu's mouth, the younger boy moaned at the sudden invasion.

"Good morning, brat."

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiro-san, wake up." Nowaki urged his older lover. However, even he knew that when Hiroki was sleeping not even an earthquake can move him.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called again. Hiroki shifted in the white bed, but he didn't make any moves to get up.

"Nnnnn." Hiroki groaned. He turned around and hugged Nowaki's lean torso. Nudging his head into the sweet place, sighed out in satisfaction.

"Hiro-san, we'll be late!" Nowaki said. Hiroki opened his eyes at last and frowned. Nowaki blushed slightly at the just awoken beast. Hiroki's messy hair and drowsy eyes made him look like a little child.

"Morning, Nowaki…." Hiroki yawned.

"Morning Hiro-san, hurry up! Today is seme and uke day!" Nowaki said as he carried Hiroki to the bathroom and put in the already warm bath.

"Nowaki, I know how to take a bath by myself." Hiroki complained as Nowaki's large hands washed his chocolate hair. To be honest, it felt wonderful.

"Yes, but I want to spoil Hiro-san until he can't live without me!" Nowaki said, Hiroki blushed at his lover's words. What Nowaki didn't know was that Hiroki already can't live without him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mm, Usagi-san…." Misaki moaned. Akihiko sucked on his lover's sweet neck and left a purple hickey in the place where it is most visible.

"You idiot, I thought I told you to not make any marks!" Misaki huffed as he put on his robe.

"It's okay, that shows that you are my property." Akihiko said as he dried his hair. Putting on his tie, Misaki stared at him.

"Why go you always wear a tie. I never see you in anything else." Misaki said as he put on his beanie.

"I always wear suits, so I got use to it." Akihiko said. Misaki walked over to Akihiko and took of his tie.

"Can I pick your outfit today?" Misaki said. Akihiko looked at Misaki, he was about to reject, but upon seeing Misaki's face, he nodded.

A few minutes later, Akihiko came out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue cashmere shirt and denim black jeans.

"Wah! You look wonderful!" Misaki smiled. Akihiko kissed him on the forehead and they exited the apartment and climbed into the red sports car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi! You're late!" Shinobu pointed an accusing finger at Hiroki. Hiroki turned away and pretended to not notice.

"If you can't even be nice to each other for a few seconds, how do you expect to be together for the whole day?" Miyagi said to the two of them. Hiroki and Shinobu only groaned in answer. Misaki looked at this situation nervously.

"I'd rather be with Misaki for the whole day." Shinobu said s he grabbed Misaki's hand. Akihiko glared at him, Shinobu hid behind Misaki and stuck his tongue out at him.

"We should get going." Nowaki said. Miyagi, Nowaki and Akihiko waved goodbye and they headed off to somewhere.

"Where should we go?" Misaki asked Shinobu and Hiroki.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Hiroki said.

"Me too, let's go to a cosplay cafe!" Shinobu suggested. Misaki nodded happily and agreed, while Hiroki shook his head.

"Can we go to a coffee shop?" Hiroki said. Shinobu shook his head no and so did Misaki.

"Nope! It's two against one, sensei, you lose!" Misaki laughed.

"Fine, let's go you brats."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here we are!" Shinobu smiled. As he, Miyagi and Hiroki entered the shop, they were greeted by a waitress dressed as a maid.

"Welcome masters, this way please." She leaded the three to a table next to the window. The three took their seats and started to order their food.

"Can I have a caramel green tea milkshake with a slice of vanilla cake?" Misaki said.

"I'll have a black coffee without sugar and a omelette please." Hiroki said as he headed over to the library that the shop owned.

"I'll have a cabbage roll and a vanilla milkshake with ichigo's." Shinobu said as he, too headed over to the library. Misaki, who was now alone at the table headed over to the library too.

"Wow, they have so many cookbooks." Misaki said, as he took one that focuses on french cuisine. Shinobu took one that focuses on japanese cuisine and the two headed back to the table.

"The world of English." Hiroki read. He sat down at the table and all three of them started to read until Shinobu saw the book Hiroki was reading.

"Are you learning english?" Shinobu asked. He sat next to Hiroki and started to read along.

"This is baby level english!" Shinobu said. Hiroki looked up from the book.

"How do you know english?" Hiroki asked confused.

"I went to Australia." Shinobu said as the food came.

They dug in and Shinobu looked at the cabbage roll in jealousy. It was so good. How come he can't make this?

"Shinobu-kun, do you want me to teach you how to make cabbage rolls someday?" Misaki asked him.

"Oh! Yes!" Shinobu smiled. Hiroki looked at the two, and smiled. They reminded him of when he was young. He and akihiko would always go to that secret place in the woods and stare at the stars.

"Do you guys want to go to the park later?" Hiroki asked them.

"I'll show you guys a really pretty lake." Hiroki said as he sipped his coffee. Shinobu and Misaki nodded happily and Hiroki smiled. What goes on in kid's heads these days?

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and the next chapter might be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 11 summary: As they enter the sex shop, the semes start to buy things for their ukes. When the ukes see what their semes bought them, 2 are terrified and 1 is excited.**


	11. Ducks and Wine

"Ahhh, Usami-san, what is this?" Nowaki asked as they entered the rather sexual shop. Nowaki wasn't use to this atmosphere where almost every corner was surrounded by sex relating things.

Nowaki gulped as he saw all the workers here dressed a bunnies. The worst thing was they were all well-built men. All of them had bunny ears, short trousers and a bow tie, showing off their abs and nipples. Was this some gay porno shop?

"Ahh! Akihiko-san, welcome to "The Men"!" A bunny eared man gushed as he caught sight of the 3 men.

"Mizumi, good to see you, has my shipment arrived yet?" Akihiko smiled. Nowaki looked at him and finally understood that this was, indeed, a gay sex shop. Every corner had BDSM items. There were vibrators, dildos, chains and different flavored lubes.

"Yes! Follow me, gentlemen." The man named Mizumi said as he leaded the 3 men into the back of the shop.

Nowaki and Miyagi followed Akihiko to the back of the shop. Everywhere had pictures of sex.

"I will leave you guys be then." Mizumi said as he exited the room. Akihiko smirked and grabbed a vibrator, as he put it to max, the thing started to shake and wiggle. It was very large and Nowaki wondered why would anyone want that inside of them.

"Choose what you want, I have everything." Akihiko said as he picked up a bunny suit and examined it. Miyagi started to walk over to a panda costume and smirked.

' _Shinobu would look smoking cute with this._ ' Miyagi pondered as he decided to get it.

Nowaki stood there before Akihiko noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. Walking over to him, Akihiko patted Nowaki's back.

"Come on, it may look scary but it's all fun and games." Akihiko said as he handed Nowaki a bunny costume.

"Now, imagine your Hiro-san tied up, blindfolded, begging for you to fuck him." Akihiko said to Nowaki, who's face immediately started to blush red.

However, the idea did appeal to him and he decided to look around for a bit. Looking at the different flavored lubes, Nowaki opened and smelled the strawberry one.

' _Wah, it really does smell like strawberries_.' Nowaki thought as he opened another one which was vanilla flavored.

Miyagi looked around a bit and suddenly saw a book, taking it he saw the title. He randomly flipped to a page and he started to read.

' _The caramel haired boy started to moan as Miyagi stuck his huge organ inside of him. Begging for him to go faster, he thrust his hips higher, in hope of getting more sensation out of the slow moving cock.'_

Miyagi closed the book and walked over to Akihiko. Akihiko looked up and smirked as he saw what was in Miyagi's hands.

"Nice right?" Akihiko said.

"I didn't actually think that you were serious when you said you would write these." Miyagi said as he discovered 3 more of them.

"You can keep those." Akihiko said. He when to a shelf and got out 16 books. He headed over to Nowaki and put it in his hands.

"My treat, read them." Akihiko said, as sat down in a soft and took out a cigarette.

Nowaki, who was overtaken by curiosity opened one and started to read.

'" _Nowaki….. I love you." Hiroki moaned. Nowaki only sucked harder as he pounded his fingers into Hiroki's ass. Licking and sucking the tip, Nowaki swallowed all of the delicious white substance."'_

Nowaki quickly closed it and he looked up only to discover Akihiko and Miyagi snickering.

"Usami-san…. What is this?" Nowaki said as he set the book on a table.

"Didn't Hiroki tell you? I write these stories to release my sexual fantasies. They make great tools to tease Hiroki too." Akihiko said as he huffed on his cigarette.

Nowaki rubbed his forehead and sighed. What weird friends did Hiroki had….

"Nowaki, let's go!" Miyagi called out to the pondering young man. Nowaki took the bunny costume, strawberry flavored lube, handcuffs and books and went to the counter where the cashier bagged all of the goods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He ate it!" Misaki yelled out happily as the duck ate the piece of bread he threw to the pond. Shinobu threw one and 3 of the ducks flocked around it, fighting for the piece.

"They're so greedy." Shinobu said as he threw 3 pieces and they all gobbled it down. Hiroki threw one and a fat duck came over. It ate the piece of bread and quacked at Hiroki as if to say 'give me some more'. Hiroki threw more bread pieces and the same fat duck kept on eating it.

"I'm out of bread." Misaki pouted unhappily. Hiroki looked up and offered his remaining bread to Misaki. Misaki, whose selfless self suddenly came out, said no, rejecting Hiroki's offer. Hiroki raised an eyebrow and pushed the pieces into Misaki's hand.

"Sensei, I really don't want i-" Misaki was cut off before he could finish.

"Take it, that fat-ass duck was going to eat it all anyway." Hiroki said as he yawned and pointed to the fat duck. Misaki snickered at the size of the creature and headed next to Shinobu.

Hiroki sat down pulled out his phone. He really wanted to call Nowaki, but he didn't want to disturb Nowaki's time with the other men. Hiroki sighed as the silent conversation with himself continued.

"I'm done." Shinobu said as he dusted his hands off. Misaki threw the last piece at a duck and dusted his hands too.

"Yep, we should go now, it's 3:00 o'clock already." Misaki said he checked his phone.

"Hiroki! Let's go!" Shinobu yelled to the sitting Hiroki.

"Don't call me that, it's Kamijou-san to you." Hiroki said as he bonked Shinobu's head. The younger boy growled and headed back to the meeting place.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi whoa-ed when he entered the shop. Alcohol everywhere, this was a man's heaven! He ran over and picked up a bottle of wine. Akihiko, once again suggested them to enjoy themselves and buy whatever they want. Nowaki walked over to the vodka section and picked out a silver bottle. Hiroki would like this.

Akihiko sat down and opened a bottle of whiskey. He poured it into 3 glasses and handed one to Miyagi and Nowaki.

"Enjoy." Akihiko said as he sipped the glass. Nowaki took a sip and coughed. The sensation was burning his throat, yet it was delicious at the same time.

"Don't drink to quickly, it'll definitely burn if your a new drinker." Miyagi said. He took a sip from his own glass, it was absolutely delicious.

"You guys can bring home a bottle and anything else you want, I bought this shop when Misaki said he liked champagne." Akihiko said. Nowaki and Miyagi walked down an isle and saw that it was filled with the same kind of chamage all over.

Choosing brandy, wine and sake, Miyagi had the cashier bag the bottles and waited for Nowaki to choose. He set the bag on a table and sat next to Akihiko. He took his phone out and saw that Shinobu had messaged him.

"They went duck-feeding." Miyagi said as he showed Nowaki and Akihiko the picture Shinobu messaged him. The picture consisted of a very unhappy Hiroki( who was probably forced into the picture) a smiling Misaki and a grinning Shinobu. In the background where many ducks.

Akihiko and Nowaki both smiled. They then realized the time and they all headed out of the shop with bags.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why do you have so many bags?" Shinobu asked when he saw Miyagi and the other two men approaching them.

"Hiro-san, it was weird, I went to a sex shop for the first time in my life." Nowaki said as he headed over to his lover.

Hiroki's eyes widened and he glared at Akihiko who smirked at him. Hiroki's face then lit up when he saw the 3 bottles of alcohol.

"Usagi-san, why do you have a bag full of sex toys?" Misaki asked. Shinobu and Hiroki's face shot up and looked at their lovers. Nowaki laughed nervously and Miyagi smirked. Hiroki shivered and he had the feeling something was going to happen to him when he got home.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it would make my day.**

 **Chapter 12 summary: When they get home, Akihiko decides to put the toys he purchased to use. However, he didn't expect a sudden visitor to come in and interrupt his sexual intercourse with Misaki.**


	12. Brothers and Selfishness

Quickly parking the red sports car in the parking lot, Akihiko grabbed Misaki and the bags.

"Oi! Usagi-san slow down!" Misaki hollered. Akihiko, who was too overwhelmed by the activities that they were going to do, didn't hear a word Misaki said.

He opened the door and set down the bags with the drinks, while he took the bag with the toys and took it upstairs with Misaki. Oh, this was going to be wonderful! He placed Misaki on the bed gently and started to take off his cloths. Taking a black silk blindfold, he placed it over Misaki's head and tied it. Taking a pair of handcuffs, he cuffed Misaki's hands too the bedpost.

Surprisingly, Misaki didn't protest. He didn't say anything, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Are you okay? If you want me to stop, just tell me." Akihiko muttered as he placed butterfly kisses along the nape of Misaki's neck.

"Usagi-san…." Misaki murmured. Akihiko could feel Misaki shiver as he nipped on his sensitive buds. He took enjoyment in seeing his young lover wither in pleasure.

Going lower and lower, he licked Misaki's ear and bit on his ears. The fact that he was blindfolded only turned Misaki on more. Since he was blindfolded, what Akihiko would do next was unexpected and unknown to Misaki. Misaki did enjoy this, but, the thing was that Akihiko was going too slow. Misaki was also sure that Akihiko was doing this on purpose. As he felt his member being taken into a hot cavern slowly, he thrust his hips higher,

"How lewd, you'll have to wait if you want to feel good." Akihiko mumbled. He coated one of his slender fingers in his saliva and pushed them slowly into the tight entrance. Misaki shivered and was surprised that Akihiko put 3 fingers in at once. He gasped at the sudden invasion and moaned as he felt his lover bob his head up and down while thrusting his fingers inside of him.

"U-usagi-san, e-enough." Misaki cried. He needed more. Akihiko smirked and took something out of the bag. It was buzzing and Misaki suddenly felt something much bigger than fingers enter him again. It definitely wasn't Akihiko's cock, for it was buzzing. Misaki moaned as Akihiko pushed the dildo inside of him over and over again.

"Usagi-san! S-stop! No m-more!" Misaki cried as he came all over his own chest. The buzzing stopped and the dildo remained inside of Misaki.

"Did the dildo feel good?" Akihiko purred. Misaki blushed as he could feel Akihiko smirked against his skin. Akihiko then released Misaki from the handcuffs only to flip him over and tie his hands behind his back. Taking out the dildo and thrusting into Misaki on all fours, Misaki cried out in pleasure as he felt Akihiko ram into him mercilessly.

"No! C-cumming!" Misaki cried. Akihiko released inside of Misaki, as he felt the hole tighten.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried. They both fell down huffing, and they smiled as they kissed each other.

"Akihiko?" Both of their heads snapped up as they saw Takahiro standing there. Scrabbling up and covering himself with the blankets, Misaki rushed over to his brother as Akihiko struggled to cover himself in some decent cloths.

"Nii-chan, it's not what you think!" Misaki said nervously. Takahiro backed away.

"Put on some cloths and we'll discuss this in the living room." Takahiro said as he walked down the stairs dumbfounded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takahiro had come to give Akihiko some peaches, but, the door was left open so he came inside to see if everything was alright. When he heard a noise being produced by a room, he walked up to that room. However, to his surprise, he caught his best friends for years and his younger brother having….sex.

"What in the world?" Takahiro mumbled. He was about to faint at the sight of the mating, but he managed.

"Nii-chan?" Misaki said as he came out dressed in full clothing. Akihiko was following him, his head low. Misaki was about to sit next to Akihiko when Takahiro gestured him to sit next to him.

"So, what was that?" Takahiro huffed at Akihiko.

"Me and Misaki have been in a relationship for 3 years now, ever since you told me about your engagement to Manami, me and Misaki have started dating." Akihiko explained. Inside of Akihiko's mind, he was scared. If Takahiro took Misaki away from him, he might die.

"Are you forcing him to have sex with you?" Takahiro said. He had trouble pronouncing the word sex, for he thought it was extremely weird for 2 guys to be having sex. He was fine with gay people, as long as he didn't have to see them in action.

"The first time I did, but then onwards I make sure that I wasn't hurting him." Akihiko replied honestly. Misaki could only watch as the conversation processed. The tension in the air was to obvious for him to not feel. He prayed in his mind that Akihiko would somehow convince his brother to let Misaki stay.

"Look, to be honest, I have no problem with you and Misaki being together and I'm very offended that you didn't tell me earlier. I just want to make sure that Misaki wanted this." Takahiro said as a smile appeared on his face. Akihiko sighed out in relief.

"Can me and Misaki speak in private?" Takahiro asked. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, but agreed anyway. He left the living room, leaving Takahiro and Misaki in private. Takahiro sighed and turned to face Misaki.

"Do you really want this?" Takahiro asked. Misaki looked at his brother and smiled. He has never asked for anything in his life and this will be the first and last time he will ask for anything.

"NIi-chan, I love Akihiko with all my heart, and I hope you will give me your approval." Misaki said. Takahiro smiled and he hugged Misaki.

"Be more selfish Misaki, you deserve it. If you have any problems, come to me." Takahiro said again. Misaki smiled, this was the best day ever! However, that thought was quickly interrupted when his brother passed out in front of him. Misaki would've been worried if it was anyone else, but if it was his brother, he probably collapsed from the surprise.

 **There you go! Two chapters in one day, the only reason why is because it my birthday today. So please review, it would be a wonderful gift to me. Thank you for reading and as always, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 13 summary: When Shinobu sees Misaki in the university and finds out he came out to his family, Shinobu suddenly wants to do the same too. When Hiroki gets home, he finds a VERY heart-pleasing and shocking surprise.**


	13. Family and Dinner

Shinobu stared at Misaki with his mouth wide open. He was happy for Misaki, and suddenly, he had the burning desire to do the same.

"Good for you! Your brother is so nice, how understanding of a sibling." Shinobu said. Misaki laughed and he smiled. His face was glowing today. His skin was quite nice too. Shinobu waved goodbye to Misaki and headed towards Miyagi's office.

When he entered the office, Miyagi was not there but Hiroki was. Other the time they have spent together, they have gotten more tolerant of each other. However, they still didn't like each other enough to be called friends.

"What do you need?" Hiroki asked as he continued to grade the papers that his students handed him. The topic was about love and how every gender should be accepted. Hiroki smiled a little bit, just a little bit when he read Misaki's essay.

 _Love should be accepted between all genders._

 _Society should not be able to judge how we act,_

 _For we should be able to love freely. Female,_

 _Male, bisexual, homosexual and hetrosexual,_

 _Humanity should be our race and love should_

 _Be our religion._

"Did you hear that Misaki came out to his brother?" Shinobu said as he sat down in Miyagi's seat. Hiroki looked up from his essay and stared at Shinobu.

"Seriously?" Hiroki said. That was kind of hard to believe and he always thought that Akihiko would be the first one to tell.

"Yeah, Takahiro came in when they were playing with the toys." Shinobu smirked. Hiroki rolled his eyes, so it was Akihiko's fault after all.

"Are we still going to the onsen?" Shinobu asked. Hiroki nodded and the door opened. Miyagi walked in with a bunch of papers in hand. He set them down and sat on Shinobu's lap.

"Oi! You old man, get off me." Shinobu said as he hit Miyagi's back. Miyagi hummed and pretended not to hear. Shinobu pounded harder and Miyagi finally got up. He sighed and Shinobu got up, Miyagi sat down and yawned. The man had been staying up all night to make the test for his students.

"Hey, did you hear that Takahashi came out to his brother?" Hiroki said to Miyagi. Miyagi sat up straighter and was suddenly full of energy.

"How? Did he just come out and say it?" Miyagi asked, his hand on his chin.

"Akihiko was having sex with Misaki and then his brother walked him, surprisingly his brother approved of the relationship." Shinobu explained.

Hiroki got up and gathered his things, he needed to go to class. When he exited the room, Shinobu jumped on Miyagi and kissed him hard and long.

He sticked his tongue inside and swirled it around, savoring and enjoying the moment. Both of them pulled away, huffing.

"You're gonna kill me one day." Miyagi said. Shinobu growled as he leaned in for more, however Miyagi pulled away. He knew that the younger had came here for a reason, so he needed to get to it.

"What do you need?" Miyagi said as Shinobu climbed off of him. Miyagi suddenly got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I want to come out to my parents." Shinobu said. Miyagi froze for a moment. His mind was processing this information and he was having trouble with it.

Shinobu wanted to come out to his parents. His dad is the dean of the school, which is his boss. And if this doesn't go well, he will be fired.

"Absolutely not." Miyagi said, Shinobu frowned.

"Why not?" Shinobu asked. Miyagi sighed, it seemed this kid was not understanding the distress that Miyagi was going through.

"Because if this doesn't go well, I may get fired." Miyagi said. Shinobu's face remained the same.

Suddenly the dean came in and he was not surprised that his son was here.

"Shinobu, make sure you're not bothering Miyagi, he's a very busy man, you know." The dean said. Shinobu smiled at his father, he was going to do this no matter what.

"Father, let's go out to dinner tonight, you, me, Miyagi and the rest of the family." Shinobu said. Miyagi shot up of his eat and he glared murderously at Shinobu. The dean seemed to thought about it and he seemed to agree.

"Okay, then, Miyagi you can think of it as my thanks to you for tutoring Shinobu all the time." The dean smiled.

"Let's go right after work, Shinobu you can stay, there's only 1 hour left of school anyway. Call your mother and your sister." The dean said before exiting the room. Miyagi suddenly remembered that he had married his sister,and divorced her. This was going to be a nightmare. Right as he left, Miyagi grabbed Shinou.

"You idiot, if you make it out of the dinner alive, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." Miyagi growled. Shinobu smirked. He was going to enjoy that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi laughed nervously at this seating arrangement. He was sitting in between Risako and Shinobu and on the other side is the dean and Ms. Takatsuki. He could feel Risako and Shinobu glaring at him.

The food came and everyone started to eat, except for 3 people. Miyagi was about to eat a piece of gyoza until Shinobu took it away from him.

"Thank you, how did you know I like gyoza?" Shinobu said as he chomped on it. Risako looked at him in anger and snatched one of Miyagi's gyoza too. The dean laughed at their childish behaviour. They then became to talk.

"Shinobu, when are you planning on giving me an answer on those wedding girls I sent you?" the dean asked as he slurped on his miso ramen. Shinobu choked on his sushi and Miyagi looked Shinobu. How come he didn't know about this? Did Shinobu not trust him enough to tell him?

"Ah, Father, I- no, we have something to tell you." Shinobu said while pointing at Miyagi. Miyagi sent him a look warning him not to do what he was about to do.

"Me and Miyagi have been-" Before Shinobu could finish, Miyagi covered his mouth and laughed nervously. Shinobu slapped his hand away and continued.

"What I was trying to say was that me and Miyagi are dating!" Shinobu blurted. Miyagi groaned and waited for the dean to say something. However, nothing was said and it was silent for a few seconds. When he looked up he saw the dean and his wife exchanging money. He was slightly confused until they started to explain.

"You see, we knew about you two dating already and we were betting on how long it would take you guys to confess." the dean smiled. Miyagi stared at them and looked at Shinobu.

"Did you know about this?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu snickered and nodded. Risako started to laugh too.

"If you treat my brother any way wrong, I will track you down and kill you myself." Risako hissed into his ear.

"Well, in the end, if Shinobu is happy, then everything is okay. And I won the bet so thank you, Miyagi." The dean laughed. Miyagi sighed as the Takatsuki family chattered on. This was a family of terrorists.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Hiroki entered his home, he felt a seductive atmosphere take over him. The lights were off and there were candles and rose petals leading to his room. On the table was champagne and all of Hiroki's favorite foods. Hiroki walked towards his bedroom, following the trail of roses and candles. When he got to his bedroom, he would've never been prepared for what he saw.

"Hiro-san, will you marry me?"

 **Thank you for reading and the next chapter might be updated tomorrow. Please review.**

 **Chapter 14 summary: Hiroki and Nowaki go meet the parents.**


	14. Parents and Cousins

Hiroki stared at the man before him. He dropped his bag and ran a hand through his hair. He placed a hand on his hips and one in his chin. Was this a trick question?

" _Will you marry me?"_

Those words ran through his head and he tried to processes it as fast as he can. Nowaki bit his lip, waiting for an answer. Nowaki was worried, he had thought about this ever since the accident where Hiroki mentioned his past with Akihiko. The reasons why he wanted to marry Hiroki was because he wanted Hiroki to be his forever and make sure that no one will ever take Hiroki away from him.

Hiroki sighed and smiled gently. He won't give an answer yet, but he knew that the answer will be yes. He just needed some time to think.

"Nowaki, get up." Hiroki said as he took Nowaki's wrist without the box containing the ring and lifted him up. Nowaki looked at Hiroki disappointed. Why didn't he say yes? Nowaki frowned as he watch Hiroki sit on the bed. He clutched the velvet box and felt tears threaten to slip.

"Nowaki, don't cry…." Hiroki said as he pulled Nowaki on the bed. He took the box and placed it on the nightstand. He climbed on top of Nowaki and kissed him. However, Nowaki didn't respond to the kiss, he just sat there, frozen. Hiroki sighed and hit Nowaki gently on the head.

Nowaki winced and he was about to protest when Hiroki kissed him again. He felt the tears spill. Why won't Hiroki say yes? Was Hiroki bored of Nowaki already? Nowaki sniffed and wiped his tears away. He covered his face with his hands, not wanting Hiroki to see him cry.

However, Hiroki shook Nowaki's hands away and kissed his tears away. He licked his lips and hugged Nowaki tightly. Hiroki knew that Nowaki was hurt at him not saying yes right away. But the big oaf needed to understand that Hiroki had reason too.

"The reason I didn't say yes was because I need my parents permission first." Hiroki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, to Nowaki, who never had anyone to call mother or father, it wasn't.

"S-so, are you going to m-marry me when they say yes?" Nowaki sniffed. Hiroki's heart ached at the sight of Nowaki crying. The problem was not his parents. In fact, Hiroki's father and mother already know that he was gay.

"If, Nowaki, if." Hiroki said. Nowaki once again started to have tears well up in his eyes.

"If they don't agree, then we'll just run away to a far country." Hiroki said. Hiroki snickered lightly and he felt that he should tease Nowaki a little bit more. Nowaki smiled and nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My, Hiroki-chan! You found yourself a nice one!" Hiroki's mother giggled. Hiroki rolled his eyes and looked at his father. He smiled at his son and sighed.

"Ah, Nowaki go talk with my mother for now, I have things to discuss with my father." Hiroki said as he pushed them out of the room. Now that he was alone with his father, he sat down and sighed.

"What do you think?" Hiroki said as he held his teacup filled with oolong tea in his hands. His father looked at him and Hiroki took in his features. Anyone would be able to tell that they were father and son. They looked exactly alike. Same cinnamon hair and the same chocolate eyes.

"He's wonderful, but, what about Megumi?" The older Kamijou said. Hiroki suddenly remembered. Megumi, was his half cousin and the girl who was 1 year younger then him, was utterly obsessed with him. When they were young, she would often cling to him and made him promise that he would marry her. Now that he was at the age of marrying, she would probably hunt him down and force him.

"Ah, Megumi….-" Just as Hiroki began his sentence, the sliding door came crashing down. Hiroki gulped nervously as he saw the young woman in front of him. Megumi Kamijou…..

"Nii-chan!" Megumi yelled as she threw herself at Hiroki and kissed him on the cheek. Ms. Kamijou and Mr. Kamijou laughed nervously and left the room.

Now, all that's left in the room was Nowaki, Hiroki and Megumi. Megumi still sat on Hiroki's lap, her black waist length hair in a long ponytail and her brown eyes staring at Hiroki.

"Nii-chan, you should've told me you were coming to visit, I would've gotten my dress ready." Megumi said as he wrapped her arms even tighter around Hiroki. Nowaki winced as he watched Hiroki being hugged by a stranger. And a girl at that. He walked over and lifted the girl up from Hiroki.

She turned around and glared at Nowaki. Hiroki got up and went behind Nowaki. Megumi widen her eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked. Hiroki gulped. She was going to hunt him down.

"My boyfriend and we are getting married, I already told you I was gay 2 years ago." Hiroki said. Megumi laughed and wiped her tears.

"Nii-chan, you're so silly, you're just confused and you're not gay." Megumi said as she tried to go around Nowaki, but her way was blocked.

"Move!" She yelled as she tried to go around Nowaki again.

"No! Hiroki is mine, we are going to get married!" Nowaki stated confidently, he took out the ring from his pocket and put it on Hiroki's hand and pulled him into a kiss. He made sure that Megumi could see every moment of this. He slipped his tongue in and made sure to show it. When they pulled away, a string of saliva connected them. Hiroki blushed and stared at the ring in his hand. The diamond was beautiful.

"Y-you! How dare you touch Hiroki nii-chan before I do!" Megumi shrieked. Nowaki smiled and pulled down Hiroki's collar, showing off a bunch of hickeys made from previous love-makings.

Megumi stared at the marks and covered her mouth with her hand. Hiroki bit his lip and he pulled his collar up. Megumi looked at him and regained her posture.

"I will make sure you marry me in the end!" She said before rushing out of the room.

"Your such a big jealousy oaf." Hiroki murmured, however, he was too happy at the moment.

"Oh, Hiro-san, we're getting married!" He said happily.

"Yes, yes." Hiroki said as he pulled Nowaki into another kiss. Ms. Kamijou stood outside the door fangirling and was covering his wife's mouth in order for her to not scream out in happiness. Mr. Kamijou smiled, he could now rest knowing his only son was now committed to someone.

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Chapter 15 summary: Nowaki and Hiroki spend the night at the parent's house, while Akihiko and Misaki meet someone who they don't want to. Shinobu suffers from his actions and Miyagi is going to make sure Shinobi beg for it.**


	15. Photos and Bears

Akihiko defended Misaki as he saw the person in front of him. Haruhiko stood standing in front of the coffee shop they just exited. Misaki dodged behind his purple eyed lover and held his arm. Haruhiko smirked and tried to loop around Akihiko, but failed everytime. It was suppose to be a nice day where Misaki and Akihiko where both suppose to be shopping together.

"What do you want?" Akihiko hissed.

"I just want to talk with Misaki." Haruhiko said. Once again he tried to go around Akihiko, but he failed. Akihiko glared at him and grabbed Misaki, he took his arm and leaded him through the crowd. Haruhiko stood in the midst of the crowd and smiled. He will have Misaki soon enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki squealed happily as he saw all the cute stuffed animals. Pandas, ducks and bears. Misaki rushed over to a bear that shared a similar appearance to Suzuki-san and showed him to Akihiko who was not impressed.

"Isn't he cute?" Misaki smiled. AKihiko looked at the bear and sighed unhappily. Misaki wondered what's wrong until Akihiko pointed it out.

"Suzuki-san had brown eyes, this one has blue ones. I don't like it." Akihiko said. Misaki rolled his eyes and headed over to the owner of the shop and asked if she had another version of the bear.

However, he felt someone grab him from behind and push a cloth into his mouth. Misaki felt consciousness slip away from him and his vision black out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akihiko sat on the bear chair on at the shop and was wondering on if he should buy this entire store or all of the bears in it. He decided he should buy the entire bear collection that this store owns. He was about to go find Misaki, when he noticed a large amount of time has passed. He searched the store, then the entire mall.

As he started to panic, he saw 3 men in black holded a little body wrapped him a black silk cloth. They were entering a limo with the 'USAMI' nameplate and Akihiko growled. From the driver's seat he could see his brother's taunting smirk. He rushed towards the limo, but it drived away before he could get to it.

"God fucking dammit." He growled to himself and got into his red sports car. He needed to find Misaki as soon as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good night, Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he slipped into the futon at the Kamijou residence. After the Megumi accident, they ate dinner together and Nowaki felt a happiness take over him that only a family can. Now, they were sleeping in the same room in one large futon. Hiroki had argued that 2 futons was enough, but his mother forced them to sleep together.

If Hiroki had recalled properly, he had 2 futons in his room, but it seemed his mother took it away on purpose and replaced it with a larger futon that could fit 3 people. Nowaki was very happy right now. Not only had Hiroki's family accepted him and welcomed him, he was in Hiroki's old room! This was where Hiroki slept, did his work and grew up. Nowaki couldn't contain his happiness and was smiling happily.

"You idiot, stop smiling like that." Hiroki growled. Form under the covers and dark room, Nowaki could see the red blush on Hiroki's face, Nowaki hugged his lover and kissed his forehead. They fell asleep hugging, until Nowaki woke up in the middle of the night.

He tried to go to sleep until he found out he couldn't. So he did some exploring. He looked at Hiroki's books and many bookshelves in Hiroki's room. It was when he was looking through some books on a bookshelf that looked invisible, he found a photo album.

Nowaki flipped through it and blushed at the cuteness of little Hiroki. He smiled at the pictures that were taken out of nowhere. Almost every one of them had Hiroki frowning in it until he reached a picture with another person.

It was Megumi. Every picture that had Megumi had a smiling Hiroki. This made Nowaki's heart twitch and his smile turn upside down. He looked at Hiroki who was sleeping and pushed the bookshelf back where it was. What angered him to no end was when he found a picture of him kissing Megumi on the cheeks. He headed over to his lover and took out a sleeping cock.

Unhappily, he sucked it and slurped in all the juices. He looked at Hiroki, who was flailing around in his sleep. He grabbed Hiroki's balls and started to squeeze and pinch them.

"Nnnn…" Hiroki moaned in his sleep. Nowaki felt his own member twitch and he went down to stroke it. When Hiroki came into his mouth, he stuck 1 finger inside the twitching hole. Hiroki then woke up and it took him a moment to find out what was going on. He gasped when he felt 2 fingers enter him. Nowaki lifted his head up and kissed him hard. He slipped his tongue in and swirled it around. He slurped in Hiroki's taste and entered 3 fingers. When he felt liquid coming out of the over flowing member, he knew Hiroki was ready.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki moaned as he entered Hiroki. Hiroki tried to catch his breath as Nowaki pounded into him with no mercy.

This person, on top of him, Hiroki didn't know him. He was rough and unlike Nowaki, he wasn't gentle.

"S-s-stop!...NnnnHnn!" Hiroki cried. Nowaki bent down and whispered sweet things into Hiroki's ears, hoping to make him ejaculate faster.

"Hi-ro-ki." Nowaki moaned into Hiroki's ear. Hiroki came completely as he felt Nowaki's hot breath whispering his name. It was too much. When Nowaki split his seed inside of him, Hiroki gasped as he felt his hole twitch from the abuse. Nowaki snapped back to his senses and gasped as he saw what he'd done.

"Hiro-san! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nowaki cried as he realize what he had done, Hiroki was a scrambled mess and he had tears in his eyes. When he reached forward to touch his lover, his hand was slapped away. Nowaki gasped.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you do that even though I told you to stop?!" Hiroki screamed as he used the blanket to cover himself. Nowaki winced as Hiroki yelled at him. He dropped his head and apologized over and over again.

"I-I saw a picture with you and Megumi kissing and all the other photos with her and you were smiling and I got jealous and I-" Nowaki stopped rambling when a pillow connected with his face.

"You imbecile! This is why we have arguments, you big oaf, you get jealous over everything! All the pictures from that album is over 15 years old!" Hiroki said. Nowaki suddenly felt stupid, of course!

"Sorry…." Nowaki said as his head fell even more down. Hiroki, who had a soft spot for Nowaki, suddenly had the urge to go over there and pet him. And so he did, Nowaki looked up when he felt a pair of arms stroking his navy blue hair.

"Hiro-san?" He said. Hiroki huffed and threw Nowaki's hand onto his lap. He continued to stroke the hair and he started to talk.

"We're technically married now, so you don't have to worry about other people trying to take me away from you. Those things aren't important." Hiroki said. He then paused for a bit.

"Plus, I love you the most, so….." Hiroki mumbled, he didn't want Nowaki to hear it, but the taller man did and he immediately smiled.

"I love you the most too, Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled. Hiroki and Nowaki then sat in silence for a while.

"Nowaki...I'm cold." Hiroki said. Nowaki took this as a clue and they both fell back in bed. Nowaki kissed Hiroki on the lips and Hiroki frowned.

"Next time, if you are unhappy with anything, tell me, okay?" Hiroki said. Nowaki nodded and they both fell back asleep.

"I love you." Hiroki breathed as he slipped off the sleep.

"I love you too, Hiro-san."

 **Thank you for reading, I can't write the Shinobu and Miyagi lemon right now, but I will do so in the next chapter. I don't know when it will be uploaded but it will be in a span of 2 days. Please review, if you do, I might give you cookies.**

 **Chapter 16 summary: Akihiko tries to get Misaki back and the Egoist couple adopts a son(well, sort of). Shinobu and Miyagi have sex with the toys.**


	16. Lust and Cats

Misaki whimpered as he felt the cloth being taken out of his mouth and his vision regain.

When he opened his eyes, he found out he was tied up and he was fully naked. He started to panic, because if he was going to be raped, he wanted it to be Akihiko. He breathed in and out as if to calm himself. The door opened and in came Haruhiko. The man was smiling happily and his brown eyes were glinting an evil lust.

"You piece of shit, let me go!" Misaki shirked. Haruhiko frowned and headed over to Misaki.

"Such bad language for such a pretty mouth." Haruhiko smirked, before he kissed Misaki. The kiss was full of lust, and Misaki didn't like it. He refused to open his mouth, but when Haruhiko bit his lower lip, he yelped. Using this as an advantage, he slipped his tongue inside. He sucked on Misaki's lips, which caused Misaki's vision was starting to get musty.

"S-s-stop! I don't want it!" Misaki gasped. Haruhiko raised an eyebrow and want he said next stuck Misaki.

"Didn't Akihiko also force you the first time? Isn't that how you guys fell in love? If it can work for my useless brother, it can work for me too." Haruhiko growl before he trailed neck kisses down Misaki's collarbone. He sucked on the soft creamy skin and was happy that Misaki had stopped struggling.

Misaki, felt tears come down his face. However, he did not allow himself to make any noises. Just like how he kept himself quiet during his parents funeral, he would keep quiet now.

When Haruhiko released his mouth from the neck in front of him, he was happy to see a nice bruised hickey.

' _Usagi-san, please save me.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nowaki walked through the apartment and was surprised to not see Hiroki preparing dinner. Usually the older man would be preparing their nightly meal. Nowaki took off his shoes and went into the bedroom. He was surprised to find Hiroki with an animal.

The cat in Hiroki's hands had full black skin and piercing blue eyes. It was licking Hiroki's face, and the man himself was smiling happily. When he saw Nowaki, he blushed and let the cat go. The cat stared at Nowaki from the bed and hissed. Nowaki jumped back and shivered.

"Welcome home, Nowaki." Hiroki said. Nowaki smiled at his lover and was about to go over and kiss him when the cat jumped down and stepped between Nowaki and Hiroki. He hissed at Nowaki and swished it's tail.

"Typhoon! Don't hiss at Nowaki." Hiroki scolded the cat. The cat mewled and crawled onto the man's lap.

"Hiro-san, what's that?" Nowaki asked unhappily. Hiroki looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"It was following me on the way home and I couldn't resist. So I adopted him, he doesn't have any diseases, so it should be okay. I asked the landlady too, she said she'll let me keep him." Hiroki said.

"Look, I named him Typhoon, doesn't he looked just like you?" Hiroki said. Nowaki stared the cat and it stared back. It seemed both of the two didn't like each other.

"Hiro-san, why didn't you ask me first?" Nowaki said as he frowned. Hiroki raised an eyebrow. The big oaf was getting jealous again.

"It's just a cat, Nowaki. I promise it won't interfere with our life." Hiroki stated. Nowaki nodded but he still wasn't satisfied with the fact that the cat seemed to take Hiroki's attention away from him.

"Nowaki, remember what I said yesterday night, we're technically married now, don't worry about useless stuff, it's not like a cat can fuck me anyway." Hiroki said as he took the cat into the bathroom. He was going to give it a bath. Nowaki looked at the cat in jealousy, how come he got to have Hiroki take care of him? Not only did Nowaki immediately dislike the cat, he hated the cat too.

The only thing the two had in common was that they both liked Hiroki, it seemed that they didn't like to share what's theirs too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akihiko slammed open the door to his house. It was still huge like before, he still hated it too. He growled when he saw no one inside. His father was probably at a meeting, expanding their business. His brother had Misaki and Akihiko was going to kill him when he found them. He rushed up to Haruhiko's room and kicked down the door. To his disappointment, no trace of the two was found inside. He growled and went down to the kitchen.

"Tanaka! Where is Haruhiko?" He growled. The butler looked up from dinner and replied.

"Haruhiko-sama has not been home all day." He stated. Akihiko growled, he knew that the man was lying.

"Where is Misaki?" Akihiko asked again, rephrasing the words. You see, the trick to the getting anything out of Tanaka was to rephrase the words of the question. Haruhiko had ordered Tanaka to not tell Akihiko where _he_ was, but he never said to not tell Akihiko where _Misaki_ was.

"Misaki is at the summer residence." Tanaka smiled. You see, he himself was aware of Akihiko's situation with his father and brother not accepting his relationship, and he wanted to help the younger man as much as he can. Tanaka himself was gay, and had been lusting over the man called Fuyuhiko for many years now.

"Good luck, Akihiko-sama." Tanaka whispered as Akihiko rushed out of the door to his long awaited lover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Say it Shinobu, say it." Miyagi said as he thrust into the younger man on the bottom of him. Shinobu forced his mouth shut, not wanting any noise to come out. 30 minutes before, when they arrived home from the successful dinner, Miyagi had threw Shinobu on the bed and kept his promise. He was fucking Shinobu without mercy and with the help of the toys that he had purchased, it seemed like the easiest task on the world.

As of now, Shinobu was blindfolded, chained to the bedpost, had a dildo inside of him, had a Miyagi inside of him and had a cockring on. It was killing him that couldn't cum, and Miyagi was teasing him endlessly. He never knew the man could be so sadistic and he never knew that he himself can be so masochistic. Inside of pain, he was feeling quite good. When Miyagi whipped him gently, he almost wished that the older man would do it harder.

"Shinobu, you cock is turning into such a nice color, and your insides are hugging me so tightly too…" Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ear. The younger man was already at his peak and he wanted to come so bad, but the damn cock ring was bothering him so much, preventing him from cumming.

"M-miyagi, I can't h-hold it in anymore." Shinobu panted out between breaths. Miyagi smirked and pounded in harder as he watched the twitching member in front of him stand up even straighter.

"What do you want?" Miyagi asked.

"Come, let me come!" He yelled.

"Mmmmhn, why should I?" Miyagi asked as he touched the wet tip of the member in front of him. Miyagi pushed the dildo in harder and turned on vibration mode. Shinobu shivered, moaned, gasped and bit his lip. He needed good reason, and fast. Then, an idea struck him.

"Please, p-please n-nii-san let me come…" Shinobu moaned. Miyagi widened his eyes and took off the cock ring. When he did this, white shots of sticky liquid shot out everywhere and Shinobu moaned as if heaven itself had struck him. Miyagi's eyebrows twitched, he had always wanted Shinobu to call him nii-san for some reason, it was like a fetish of his that he couldn't let go.

And the thing was Shinobu would never say it, unless he wanted something really and Miyagi wouldn't give it to him. In this case, he needed to come and the younger man knew that if he called Miyagi nii-san, Miyagi would give it to him.

Miyagi took the blindfold off, took the dildo out and unchained his tired lover from the bedpost. Goddamn, he wanted to hear it again.

"Shinobu-chi, say it again." Miyagi begged. "Call me nii-san again."

Shinobu yawned and shook his head.

"You're an old man and you're mine, nobody's gonna call you nii-san but me." Shinobu growled lightly as he drifted off to sleep. Miyagi smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko was driving way over the speed limit, way over. When he got to the summer residence, the sun had gone down already and it was shining a beautiful purple. The sky itself almost seemed indigo.

"A little longer, just a little longer." Akihiko said as he rushed into the mansion. He ran up the stairs and checked every room. However, there was no trace of either mab. Had Tanaka lied to him? No, he wouldn't, Tanaka always helped him. He stood on the top of the stairs thinking, where could they be….

He suddenly heard a cry out of nowhere. Misaki!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhiko smirked as he heard the door to the mansion open and slam shut.

"He's here Misaki, let's put on a show for him okay?" Haruhiko smirked a she bit down on the nipple in front of him.

Misaki let out a scream and Haruhiko could feel his brother's footsteps getting closer and closer. Haruhiko shoved his fingers inside of Misaki's mouth and forced him to wet them. Misaki refused, but that only made Haruhiko want to do it more.

He shoved his fingers inside of his own mouth and pushed 3 of them into Misaki at once. Misaki gasped and could only hope that Akihiko would come faster.

"See, if you had done what I wanted you too, I would've been gentle with you." Haruhiko cooed. He took off his belt and Misaki widened his eyes. Just as Haruhiko was about to stick his cock in, the door came crashing down.

"You piece of scum, there's a limit to how low you can be!" Akihiko growled, he was about to go and punch Haruhiko, when something stopped him.

"Akihiko… you so angry? This is exactly what you did to Misaki isn't it? You forced him to have sex with you and he fell in love with you. If it can work with you, then it can work for me." Haruhiko said. Akihiko neared him and took his brother by the neck. He was about to choke him when Misaki screamed for him to stop.

"Usagi-san! Don't hurt him!" Misaki said.

"Please! Remembered how you suffered when you loved Takahiro-nii? It's the same for him! So please don't hurt him!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko looked at his lover and then his brother. He hesitated, but listened to Misaki anyway. He ripped the handcuffs off and wrapped Misaki in a towel. Taking Misaki bridal style, he headed out of the room. Before Akihiko headed out, he looked at his brother,

"Do something like that next time, and I will kill you whether Misaki wants me to or not." Akihiko hissed. The door to the room slammed shut and soon after, the sound of the mansion door slammed shut too. Haruhiko laid on the wooden floor.

' _Why did you do that, Misaki? Stop making me fall for you harder, if I fall anymore, I might not be able to turn back.'_

 **Thank you for reading and any comments/reviews will be much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 17 summary: The couples go to the onsen together and everyone sees the power of the semes. Everyone is surprised at the development in the Egoist couple and they congratulate them. The couples enjoy more time together, while Tanaka and Fuyuhiko spend a night between friends.**


	17. Baths and Crotches

"Ahhh...This feels so good!" Misaki yelped happily as he entered the water. Akihiko looked at his lover and sighed, what childishness. He took a duck out of his bag and placed it in the water. He then jumped in too.

Hiroki looked at Akihiko and rolled his eyes, oh the irony. He looked at Nowaki who was playing happily with the ducks and talking to Akihiko. He looked at Miyagi, who was talking with Shinobu and Misaki. Taking out a book, he turned to one of his book-marked pages and resumed reading it.

Just as he was about to finish a page, he felt something near his neck. He turned around and gasped.

"You brat, you do not know personal space?" Hiroki hissed. Shinobu rolled his eyes but made no move to apologize. Instead, he took Hiroki's hand and stared at the middle finger. He widened his eyes at the ring and smirked.

"Your married? To who? Eh? Are you cheating on Nowaki? Ha? Ha? Ha?" Shinobu smirked. Hiroki slapped his hand away and Nowaki swimmed over.

"Me and Hiro-san are getting married." Nowaki declared proudly. Everybody's head in the privately booked bath snapped towards Hiroki and Nowaki. Akihiko swimmed over and took out if notepad and pen.

"So, how did he propose, was there sex after? Give me all the details, this is for all the fangirl's sake!" Akihiko urged Hiroki. Miyagi walked over and took Hiroki's hand and put it to his bare chest.

"Do you feel that Hiroki? That's the sound of my broken heart, why didn't you tell your best friend that you're getting married? And to your big fellow too?" Miyagi fake cried. Hiroki, who was starting to get uncomfortable by the lack of private space, pushed everyone away. He huffed and went behind Nowaki.

"Are you going to get pregnant too?" Misaki asked curiously. Hiroki jumped out of the water and wrapped a towel around his crotch.

"I'll be going back to my room first." He blushed as he tried to escape, however the other 5 people would not let him escape. Shinobu pulled Hiroki by the feet and he landed face down in the water. Hiroki floated back up and glared at Shinobu. Glaring at him, Hiroki swam after Shinobu and when he caught up too him, he splashed a handful of water and splashed it at him.

"Serves you right you little brat." Hiroki hissed. As he was about to wrap a towel around his waist, he was splashed in the face buy Miyagi.

"WATER FIGHTTT!" Misaki yelled. Everyone started to splash around until Akihiko touched something long under the water. He jerked towards Nowaki and looked at him splashing water at Misaki. He squinted his eyes and put his hand under the water to grab something.

"Usami-sensei!" Nowaki shrieked. Everyone looked at Akihiko, who was grabbing Nowaki's cock. Hiroki swam over and slapped Akihiko's hand away. However, Akihiko was too overcome by shock of the size of the monster to feel the stinging sensation on his hand.

"Hiroki! His dick is huge!" Akihiko gasped in surprise. "You take that monster up your ass everyday? I'm impressed!"

"I wanna see!" Shinobu said as he ducked under water. Nowaki shivered as he felt a hand on his dick. He jumped away and covered his crotch with his hands while blushing furiously. Hiroki glared at Shinobu and paddled over to Miyagi and grabbed his dick. Miyagi yelped and Shinobu hissed at Hiroki.

"You slut!" Shinobu shrieked.

"You grabbed my husband's dick!" Hiroki hollered. While, they were arguing, Akihiko and Miyagi cornered Nowaki while smirking.

"Come on, show us." They smirked. Nowaki shook his head in protest and strengthened his grip on his crotch, covering it from the two men. Miyagi and Akihiko nodded at each other and grabbed Nowaki's hands.

"Misaki!" Akihiko yelled. Misaki swan over and when he saw the sight before him he covered his eyes and yelped. This caught the attention of the 2 arguing men and they turned their gaze towards the direction in which Misaki yelped at. When they looked, they couldn't help but yelp too.

The three semes were all standing up, showing off their erect cocks.

"Hiro-san, help me!" Nowaki moaned in embarrassment.

"Come on, Nowaki-kun, you have to cooperate in order for this to work." Miyagi said. AKihiko smirked and looked at the three surprised ukes.

"Who's bigger?" Akihiko asked, Hiroki was the first to recover from the shock.

"What kind of question is that? Of course Nowaki's is bigger!" He yelled before slapping off both of their hands. However, that was a wrong move as Miyagi grabbed his arm and pulled his body up, showing off Hiroki's cock.

'Wow, you grew since we were small." Akihiko said as he stared at Hiroki's cock.

"You idiots! Let me go!" He yelled. Nowaki sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

"I think that Miyagi's is the biggest." Shinobu said as Misaki nodded with him. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at Misaki's answer and Misaki shivered. For Misaki knew that if he didn't say the answer Akihiko wanted to hear, he would be punished.

"O-on second thought, I think Usagi-san's is bigger." He said. Shinobu rolled his eyes and kept his answer.

For Shinobu, he personally thought that Nowaki's and Akihiko's where the same size, while Miyagi's was bigger than both of there's. But, Hiroki's was also big too….. Wait! What was he thinking! Hiroki the slut has a bigger cock than him? Shinobu swam over to Hiroki and took his cock in his hand and stroked it. Hiroki shivered and Nowaki send a glare in Shinobu's direction.

"Let go of Hiro-san!" Nowaki said as he few out of Akihiko's grip. He took Hiroki away from Miyagi and glared at all out the people expect for Misaki.

"We'll be going back to our room first." Nowaki said as he carried a very embarrassed Hiroki back to their room.

"We'll be going too then, we'll see you at dinner." Shinobu and Miyagi said. They walked out, leaving Misaki and Akihiko alone in the bath. Akihiko smiled lustfully and Misaki gulped.

"Misaki, I just thought of something we should try. Let's have sex right he-" before he could finish, Misaki had already ran out of the bath. Akihiko shrugged and got up too, well a little bit of chase before sex never harmed anyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he walked through the mansion door, it had been a long day at the office and he was really hungry. He smiled when he smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, Tanaka always made the best soup. He walked inside and saw Tanaka cooking up a storm as he was whistling a tune.

"Ah, welcome home master." Tanaka greeted, Fuyuhiko smiled at the kind-hearted and hardworking man and walked over to him.

"When will the soup be ready?" He asked as he sniffed once again, the aroma was simply enchanting his nose and he could not wait to have some of the soup.

"About 35 minutes, why don't you you take a bath while you wait Master?" Tanaka suggested as he took Fuyuhiko's coat. Fuyuhiko nodded and headed up to the large bathroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Fuyuhiko emerged from the bathroom dressed in a robe, his dinner was already prepared and set out for him. He smiled, neither of his sons talked to him, so he was always lonely. Their mother had left him many years ago, and Fuyuhiko had been distracting himself from his family, by completely engaging in his work. It was one night he found Tanaka, as a teenager, alone in the streets, he felt something spark inside of him. Something about the and just pulled him in and he decided to help Tanaka and himself. Thus, Tanaka became his butler. Fuyuhiko had spent many cold showers at night because of Tanaka.

"Tanaka!" Fuyuhiko said as he sat down. The butler from the kitchen and asked his master what he needed.

"Can I have some whiskey?" Fuyuhiko asked. Tanaka nodded and went to the cabinet to fetch his master needs. When he returned, with a cup full of whiskey, Fuyuhiko told him to sit down. Tanaka stood confused but obeyed anyway.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with another man before?" Fuyuhiko asked as he sipped on his whiskey.

Tanaka blushed and widened his eyes. Was this happening? After many years, was his love finally realizing his feelings?

"Yes…" Tanaka admitted, he watched as Fuyuhiko sat up straighter in his seat and smirked. Tanaka gulped and felt a tingling sensation in his pants.

"Come." Fuyuhiko commanded. Tanaka got up and walked over to him. Fuyuhiko looked at the bulge and smiled happily. He touched it and he could feel the butler shivering from the light touch.

"Master…" Tanaka moaned.

"Stand straight and don't move." Fuyuhiko ordered. Tanaka gulped once again as he felt his pants being pulled down and his crotch being taken out of it's cage. Fuyuhiko smirked when he saw that it was completely drenched in pre-cum.

"How are you able to be a good butler, with a body like this?" Fuyuhiko teased.

"P-please…." Tanaka moaned. Fuyuhiko licked his lips as he took the entire wet cock in his mouth. He sucked on it and plumped it shaft with his hands while playing with the stack of balls under the huge dick.

"S-stop...cumming!" Tanaka gasped as he felt liquid shot out of his crotch. He was surprised when Fuyuhiko raised his head and swallowed all of the cum. Fuyuhiko licked his lips and pushed Tanaka on the table, and took off his pants too. Tanaka gasped as he felt cool fingers slide inside of him. This was everything he had ever dreamed of…in front of him was his master, ravishing him.

"Tanaka, you have been in a relationship with a man before…...but have you ever been fucked by a man?"

 **Chapter 18 summary: The couples have dinner at the onsen and Akihiko receives a call from his father, announcing good news.**


	18. Calls and Relationships

Nowaki watched as Akihiko piled up on eggs. He had everything that included eggs on his plate. Deviled eggs, scrambled eggs, egg salad, boiled eggs and egg tarts. He stared in amazement at the silver haired man and Misaki smiled.

"He really likes eggs, huh?" Nowaki commented and Misaki looked at him.

"Yeah, every morning when I wake up, if I don't make him eggs, he will be grumpy for the entire day." Misaki laughed.

"Every morning when I wake up, I have to call Hiro-san about 30 times before he will wake up." Nowaki said. Hiroki heard this and walked over.

"Oi, oi, oi, I heard that and that's not true." Hiroki growled. Nowaki rolled his eyes and resumed to pile his plate with food.

"Hiro-san look! A wedding cake!" Nowaki exclaimed. Hiroki looked at it and even he had to admit it was beautiful. The colors on the cake were magnificent. It was 3 layers and had a golden ombre starting from the bottom ranging to the top.

"I want that for our wedding." Nowaki gushed. Shinobu heard this and he walked over with his plate.

"I'm invited to your wedding right? I'm your best man right?" Shinobu asked, Misaki's ears perked up and soon all the couples were gathered around Nowaki and Hiroki.

"Of course I'm his best man, I'm his best friend, right Hiroki?" Akihiko urged. Miyagi raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

Shinobu and Misaki looked at Nowaki, waiting for an answer.

"Ahh, you can all be our best men right, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Of course." Hiroki huffed and was relieved they all backed away, happy with the answer.

The three couples took their seats at the table and started to eat. Misaki looked at Shinobu, who had plates piled with varieties of pastas and cabbages styled foods.

"Shinobu-san, didn't I teach you how to make pasta already?" Misaki said as he thought back to the night they all had dinner together.

"Yeah, but I want to try all the different kinds." He said as he munched on one with broccoli and chicken. Miyagi sighed, knowing that for the next few months, pasta would be on his every meal.

"How do you like broccoli? It's disgusting, just like green peppers." Akihiko said a he took a swing of coffee after a much of deviled eggs. "Misaki, make this for me after we get home."

"Green peppers are very nutritious and are very good for your health." Nowaki said as he bit into a pork gyoza.

"Nowaki, did we tell my mother how much food Typhoon needs to eat?" Hiroki asked worriedly. Nowaki narrowed his eyebrows and replied.

"Yes, Hiro-san you also send a text." Nowaki said. Hiroki sighed a breath of relief and resumed eating his soba noodles.

"Who's Typhoon?" Misaki asked curiously. Hiroki suddenly smiled and started to explain happily about his new pet.

"Typhoon is a cat that I adopted, I named him Typhoon because he looks just like Nowaki, with his big blue eyes." Hiroki gushed. Nowaki frowned, but grinned a little bit when Hiroki complimented his eyes.

"Oi, I want a pet, can we get a dog, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked. The author raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, it will only take your attention away from me." the author said. Misaki pouted and turned his head away from Akihiko. Akihiko, who didn't want Misaki to be upset with him, suggested an idea.

"Maybe we can get a little rabbit." Akihiko mumbled. Misaki brightened up and hugged Akihiko.

"Yay! Thank you, Usagi-san!" He smiled. Shinobu looked at Miyagi.

"Yeah, we are not going to be getting a pet, I already have you to take care of." Miyagi said. Shinobu frowned and Miyagi secretly smiled. The boy just looked so damn cute when he was unhappily!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah! Fu-yu-hiko-sama!" Tanaka screamed as the man above him stuck his crotch in him. Fuyuhiko moaned as he felt a tight and hot heat overtake his cock. It felt so good.

"So tight, do you think of me at night, Tanaka? Do you think of me and then play with your ass?" Fuyuhiko smirked. Tanaka felt his face heat up as he heard the dirty words coming from his master.

"Do you?" Fuyuhiko asked again, pushing his cock deeper. Tanaka cried out in pleasure and nodded his head. Fuyuhiko smirked, satisfied with the answer.

"Such a good boy, answering my question so truthfully, here, your reward." Fuyuhiko said as he pulled Tanaka up from the table, so that he was sitting on his cock. Taking his hard dick, Fuyuhiko took it and plumped it in his hands. His other had was ravishing the perk nipples in front of him.

"Oh! S-s-so good! More!" Tanaka cried. Fuyuhiko thrust it deeper and deeper until white liquid squirted onto his chest and face. Smirking, he licked the cum off of the corner of his mouth. Taking Tanaka's face, he kissed him, making the man taste himself. When they pulled away, Tanaka was taking in the oxygen as if his life depended on it.

"Now that I have been you first, you're mine now." Fuyuhiko said as he kissed Tanaka on the lips.

Tanaka blushed and smiled, showing off his mature face. Perhaps his life was going to take an exciting turn from now on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko smiled as he kissed Misaki on the lips, he was stripping the boy of his cloths so that Akihiko could get his nightly dose of Misaki. Akihiko bit a nipple as soon as it appeared in front of him and Misaki yelped.

"Usagi-san! Don't do that!" He scolded, as he rubbed his nipples. It hurt him a lot and Akihiko's teeth was sharp.

"But I can't help but do that, it looks so tempting." Akihiko smirked as he went ahead to lick it. Misaki moaned, and grabbed a fist full of the silver hair in front of him. Just as he was about to take off Misaki's pants, his phone rang. As he ignored it, it rang again. Akihiko growled and picked it up.

"What?" he growled, his expression only hardened when he heard the voice.

' _I have committed a relationship.'_

"Good for you, I don't care." Akihiko said, he was about to hang up when the person continued.

' _A gay one, and now I understand why you love Misaki.'_

Akihiko widened his eyes, does this mean that his father is going to accept his relationship with Misaki?

' _Listen, your mother never loved me, and neither did I. So I never understood true love, but Tanaka helped me realize how good love can be...and sex.'_

Akihiko almost threw up in his mouth, but who was he to judge? He was doing a boy who was about 10 years younger than him.

"Okay, nice, are you going to accept my relationship with Misaki?" Akihiko said. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, even if it was good news.

' _You're on a trip now right? We'll talk after your trip is over._ ' and with that the phone call was over. Akihiko sighed and Misaki asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing, now back to what we were doing."

 **Chapter 19 summary: the onsen trip is over and Akihiko goes to talk with his father. Hiroki and Nowaki start to plan their wedding.**


	19. Guests and Threats

Akihiko looked at his father in front of him, waiting for the conversation to begin. Fuyuhiko smiled at his son and took a sip of his coffee.

"As you know, Tanaka has been with us for many years now." Fuyuhiko began. Akihiko sighed and took out a cigarette. Lighting it and taking a swing, he breathed out the smoke.

"A week prior me and Tanaka connected and now he's mine." Fuyuhiko said. Akihiko once again, almost threw up. The man in front of him was someone who never cared for him and left him for someone else to care. The man in front of him was someone who never loved him. The man in front of him was someone who let his son grow up in misery.

"And, now I understand your feelings. I have given my approval to your's and Misaki's relationship." Fuyuhiko stated. Akihiko looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you hadn't approved of my relationship, I wouldn't have given a fuck." Akihiko said a she blew a black puff from his mouth. Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes and tched.

"Have I raised you like this?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Did you, even raise me is the question." AKihiko restored. Fuyuhiko sighed, his relationship with his sons are really falling apart. He needed to fix it, when he dies, who is going to be at his funeral?

"I want us to gather together and have a family dinner, bring Misaki with you." Fuyuhiko said. Akihiko snorted as if it was a joke.

"Absolutely not, as if I'll let you near Misaki." Akihiko said. He stubbed the cigarette out and folded his arms. Just as he was about to get up and leave. His father cleared his throat.

"I suggest you listen to me and go to the dinner, my men are at your house and is waiting for your Misaki to come home. If you don't listen to me, you might as well say goodbye to your precious lover." Fuyuhiko said as he watched Akihiko stiffen. Akihiko growled and turned around. Now he had no choice but to accept. However, if he brought Misaki along, he would be putting him in danger. If he didn't accept, Misaki would be in danger too. Goddamn it, why was his father so sly?

"I'll be taking that as a yes, come to the Usami residence at 8:30 tommorrowm, and remember to bring Misaki." Fuyuhiko said. The man got up and straightened out his cloths, he smiled and walked out of the cafe. He patted his son's back before he did so. Akihiko growled and rushed home, to see if Misaki was alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki quickly rushed home and opened the door to see Nowaki packing his luggage. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned what the taller man was doing. Nowaki got up from the floor and smiled at his lover.

"What in the world are you doing?" Hiroki asked as he get over and looked at the luggage. Nowaki smiled sheepishly as he realized his mistake.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to tell you, we're going to America in a week." Nowaki said. Hiroki widened his eyes surprised and looked at Nowaki who was humming happily as he took out his cloths from the closet.

"You stupid oaf, what are we going to America for?" Hiroki asked, he dumped out the cloths from the luggage and Nowaki groaned.

"Hiro-san! Marriage! Gay marriage isn't legalized in Japan, but it is in America and I'm an american citizen, so we're going to get married in America!" Nowaki explained. Hiroki felt a light bulb go off and slapped himself mentally for being so stupid.

"But, how about all the guests? Did you tell them yet?" Hiroki said. He was going to have to call a lot of people.

"Guests? What do yo-...ohhhh." Nowaki gasped and realized he had forgotten the most important part of the wedding. They wouldn't have enough time to design all the wedding letters and send them out. Hiroki rolled his eyes and sighed.

'It's okay, I'll just call everyone and everything will be okay." Hiroki said. He picked up his phone and started to dial the first number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei? America? Well, I guess Usagi-san does have a passport…. for 2 months?!" Misaki exclaimed. He was currently walking home from work when he received the phone call from his teacher regarding the wedding. He had accepted and just when he was about to take out his keys to opened the apartment door, he was met with Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed out a breath of relief and smiled. He hugged Misaki and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled away, Misaki was flushed red and he covered his mouth.

"Kamijou-sensei, I'll call you back." Misaki mumbled into the phone and Akihiko gave him a look.

"What was that about?" Akihiko asked as he entered the apartment with Misaki. Misaki set down his bag and yawned as he put on his apron.

"Kamijou-sensei said that we have to go to America for 2 months for his marriage." Misaki explained as he took out the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Oh? Are we the only ones going?" Akihiko asked, taking out a cigarette. Misaki narrowed his eyes and went over to Akihiko, taking the cigarette, he stubbed it out and threw it in the trash can.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" Akihiko said as he lit another one. Misaki took that one and stubbed it out too.

"Usagi-san, I want you to consider stopping. Smoking is really bad for your lungs and they could kill you." Misaki said as he threw out a third one. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, when did Misaki get so smart?

"It's okay, it helps me relieve stress." Akihiko said. Misaki took the fourth one out of his hand and took a swing. Akihiko looked at him wide eyed and tok it back. Misaki who was coughing, had tears coming out of the corners of his eyes from the terrible taste.

"Misaki! That's bad for you…" Akihiko said, he sighed, if it was for Misaki maybe he could consider it.

"How about for every time I resist the urge to smoke, you will kiss me." Akihiko suggested. Misaki looked at him and shook his head. The man had no sense of self control whatsoever and there was no way that Akihiko could be satisfied with just a kiss.

"Absolutely not, you have no self control whatsoever." Misak huffed. He gulped down some water to get rid of the terrible taste. Akihiko took out his cigarette box and took one out, lighting it in Misaki's face, he took a long swing and blew it in his lover's face.

Misaki growled and crossed his hands. He really wanted to help Akihiko, but he also wanted to walk.

"Fine, but it will go no further then kissing okay?" Misaki said. Akihiko growled as he realized his plan backfired. Whatever, it was better than nothing.

"Okay, it starts now." Akihiko said as he pulled Misaki down for a kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Of course! I'll be honored to go!" Miyagi said. Shinobu laid on the bed, unhappy that there sex session got interrupted by a phone call. And it was Kamijou's phone call too. Miyagi hung up and turned to a grumpy Shinobu.

"Shinobu-chi, I knwo you're unhappy that we got interrupted, but Hiroki's inviting us to his wedding. We got next week and we are going to be staying in New York for 2 months." Miyagi announced happily.

"New York! Woah, that's so cool!" Shinobu jumped up, the past anger all forgotten. He smiled happily, for now that Hiroki was getting married, he wouldn't think about touching Miyagi ever again.

"Yep, and you are Nowaki's best man with Misaki and I will be Hiroki's best man with Akihiko." Miyagi said. Shinobu then took out his cellphone. He needed to tell his father. As he dialed his father's number, his heart was pounding happily. Wow! New York, he had always wanted to go there.

Some of his friends from Australia had told him some tales of the U.S.A and from what he heard, everything was going to be amazing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, now that I have told everyone, my mother told me she wanted to help you choose your suit when we get to New York." Hiroki said as he closed his phone. Nowaki looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"But, I'm old enough to do that by myself." Nowaki said. He watched a Typhoon hopped onto Hiroki's lap. He narrowed his blue eyes and the cat turned away and buried his face into Hiroki's chest.

"We are taking Typhoon with us right?" Hiroki confirmed. Nowaki opened his mouth and closed it. He really wanted to be with Hiroki all alone, but with the cat, it was impossible. During the past month, Typhoon had ruined his and Hiroki's sex time over 2 times. Nowaki had tried to talk to Hiroki about giving Typhoon to his mother, that way, he can still see Typhoon and not have him interfere with there life.

However, that idea was rejected by Hiroki before he even finished talking.

"I was hoping to have Tsumori-senpai take care of it, he loved cats." Nowaki said. Hiroki narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"As if I'm giving my cat to that piece of shit." Hiroki huffed, ignoring the face on Nowaki's face.

"But, Hiro-san! The cat will bother us during the wedding planning!" Nowaki said. Hiroki looked at Nowaki from the bed and held the cat tighter in his arms.

"First of all, the cat is called Typhoon and he is not going to bother us, he's just a cat, what can he do?" Hiroki said.

"Hiro-san! The cat has ruined our chances of sex last week by 2 times!" Nowaki pouted unhappily. Hiroki sighed, why couldn't the 2 just get along?

"Fine, I'll make it up to you right now." Hiroki said, he got up and went into the living room, setting Typhoon down, he kissed it's nose. He went back inside the room, after closing the door. He kissed Nowaki and smiled.

"I get to top today." he whispered in Nowaki's ear. Nowaki blushed and nodded. If this was going to happen every time the topic about the cat comes up, he wouldn't mind having it around.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, as always please review. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 20 summary: The Usamis and Misaki together for the dinner and Hiroki teaches for the last time before going to America. However, the class goes crazy as they find out why the Demon-Kamijou is leaving for 2 months.**


	20. Students and Sexuality

Hiroki walked into his classroom with more work than ever. He was not about to give his students a break while he was getting married in America. He pushed open the door with his hips and sighed as he rested the stack of papers on the wooden desk. The students widened their eyes as they saw the enormous stack of papers.

Hiroki sait down and took attendance, while he did that the students noticed something. Something was making their teacher extra happy today. And then, it was one student that notice the gleaming diamond on Kamijou's hand. He turned around and whispered something in another student's ear. Then, that student whispered something into another student's ear and room the entire class was in a uproar.

"SHUT UP!" Hiroki yelled. The students froze and sat down in there seats. Hiroki cleared his throat and started talking.

"Starting next week, Miyagi-sensei and I will not be here for 2 months, I have 2 months work for you to do and any further questions will be answered after class." Hiroki said.

He looked at the class and regretted immediately that he had said any questions will be answered later. All the students had paper out and was writing on them. As he walked around checking his students work, he saw that many of the questions on the paper had ring and wedding in them.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Sensei? There's a guy at the door." One of his female students pointed out. Hiroki looked up and gasped as he saw it was Nowaki. When he looked back at his students, he noticed that over half of his female students were drooling. He opened the door and Nowaki came in.

"Hiro-san, you left some papers on our table this morning." Nowaki smiled. The female population squealed at the smile. While the females were swooning, the guys were putting piece together. Misaki, who was one of them, remained quiet and was trying very hard not to reveal to his fellow classmates his teachers many secrets.

"If that man called him Hiro-san, and he said our table...that must mean something." A student whispered. Another crossed his arms and started to think.

"Maybe the sensei is gay!" A student exclaimed. It was that moment Hiroki's head snapped around and he told Nowaki to go. If Nowaki saw how Hiroki treats his student, he was pretty sure that Nowaki will tell him to go to anger management.

Hiroki closed the door and turned around, walking over to the group of male students, he walked towards the one that screamed out the words.

"Will you please repeat that?" Hiroki smiled at the student. At the smile all the students shivered for the smile was more scary then when the teacher was angry.

"Uh...er, I s-said nothing." The student shivered out. Hiroki frowned and leaned towards the student. Oh, this was going to be hilarious.

"Am I gay? Well what if I am, Juuzou?" Hiroki said as he trailed a finger down the student's chest. Juuzou shivered and blushed. He felt something go down to his nether regions and he knew something was going to be happening soon.

"Well? Juuzou, aren't you gay too? Getting a boner at your teacher's touch. And a male teacher too! How disgustingly lewd. Masato, take Juuzou to the bathroom so he can take care of his problem." Hiroki said before turning around and returning to the front of the room to continue the lesson.

Juuzou shivered as he walked past Hiroki covering his boner with a sweater. Hiroki glared at the rest of his student and them all turned their heads towards the paper in front of them.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Me! Me! Me!" Juuzou jumped up and down. It was time for question and Hiroki's mouth was getting very dry. The kids are so curious. Hiroki groaned and picked on Juuzou to ask his question.

"Sensei, are you gay?" Juuzou asked, all the students in the room turned there heads towards Hiroki, waiting for an answer. Hiroki gulped and rest his forehead on his hand.

"Y-yes.." He admitted. All the students gasped and then shrugged it off.

"Sensei, does this mean you can date us?" Juuzou asked. Hiroki pursed his lips at the sight of dating any of his students. Plus, he was getting married, how stupid can these people be?

"I'm getting married, are you stupid?" Hiroki said as he pointed to his middle finger that was wearing the gleaming ring. Juuzou frowned and cursed under his breath. Truth be told, he himself was gay and he had been after his teacher for a long time. He was a masochist, so if Hiroki loved to throw chalk and books at his students on a regular basis, then sex with him must be very enjoyable.

"Oh, is that big fellow from before your husband?" the girls asked. Hiroki nodded his head slowly and they groaned out in disappointment.

"Can we go to your wedding?" another one asked. Hiroki snorted and threw an answer back.

"Do you really think that I'll let a bunch of brats like you to my wedding?" Hiroki laughed. The student shivered at the legendary laughter.

"I have a question!" Masato said as he raised his hand eagerly.

"Yes? What do you want to know?" Hiroki said. He yawned and was about to take out his phone when he heard the question.

"During sex, do you take it up the ass?" Masato asked. Hiroki almost dropped his phone at the question but he caught it just in time.

"What? What type of irrelevant question is that?" Hiroki said. Masato smirked as his answer was released. Demon-Kamijou was an uke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko growled as he sat down next to his brother and Misaki sat down next to his father. This sitting position was very dangerous. If Akihiko disobeyed his father then both he and his lover will be in a lot of danger.

"Misaki, you have quite nice arms!" Fuyuhiko commented as he lifted one of his arms and peered at it. Akihiko growled at the sudden invasion and hissed as his father continue to touch Misaki.

"Can we just get this over with?" Akihiko said as Tanaka set down his lamb meat. He chewed on his meal, watching his brother and father every move. Just when Akihiko thought that everything was going fine, Fuyuhiko brought Misaki's face way too close for Akihiko's comfort. As Fuyuhiko looked at Misaki's face, Akihiko was tense, ready to attack anytime.

"He has very plump lips, then again so does Tanaka." Fuyuhiko shrugged before taking a sip of the red wine set in front of him.

"Stop touching him." Akihiko warned. Haruhiko sighed and got up.

"Excuse me, but it seems I have other matters to get too." he said before walking out the door. just as he went out of the dining room, he bent down next to Misaki and whispered something in his ear. his brother growled at him and he exited the room with three other males.

Misaki went to touch his ear. He blushed as he remembered Haruhiko's hot breath on his skin. Akihiko hissed and got up. That was the last straw.

"Let's go. We're done here." He grabbed Misaki and leaded him out of the house he hated oh so much.

Fuyuhiko sighed, why did his sons hate him that much? He tried to show his love, but everytime he attempted to show love, his sons would run away. Was this his punishment from god? He breathed out and disappointment as the dinner he planned didn't go the way he wanted it to.

 **Chapter 21 summary: the couples board the plane and go New York. On the plane, the couples all go in and try to teach Misaki English.**


	21. Planes and English

"What did he say to you?" Akihiko growled as he pushed Misaki into the car. Misaki winced as the door was slammed shut in his face and Akihiko climbed on top of him.

"What did he say? Why did you blush like that?" Akihiko asked again. Misaki looked into the older man's eyes and he could see that he wasn't happy.

"He said he was sorry, nothing more." Misaki shuttered. Akihiko still seemed very dissatisfied and tsked. He got into the driver's seat and drove back to the apartment while away over the speed limit. Misaki yelled for him to slow down, but that seemed to only encourage him to go faster.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Akihiko climbed on top of Miskai once again and kissed him roughly. When Misaki hit him on the back, he stopped, the boy gasped for air and when Akihiko felt he had enough, he kissed him again and much rougher.

"Stop!" Misaki yelled. He pushed Akihiko away from him, but it was useless. The man was completely taken over by anger and lust, he forced Misaki's pants down and groped the cock in his hands. Misaki tried so hard, he tried so hard to resist, but he just couldn't.

And so, they went all the way, and so the leather seat in Akihiko's car was once again completely covered in white liquid, that he lied to the car wash was 'gooey coconut water'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled. He groaned as his lover refused to bulge from his position in bed. If Hiroki didn't wake up now, they would miss the flight.

And so, he used the technique that he knew would work. This technique was saved only for emergencies and this counted as one.

"Hiro-san… I'm breaking up with you, I have decided that I do not love you anymore and that we should just both go our separate ways." Nowaki murmured into the sleeping man's ear. It hurt him to say these words, but they should wake Hiroki up.

It took probably about .23 seconds before Hiroki shot up from the bed and looked at the smiling Nowaki.

"You piece of shit...oh wait, is today the flight?" Hiroki asked as he rubbed his eyes in a childish like manner. Nowaki nodded and helped Hiroki get ready.

"Hiro-san, why do you like to oversleep that much?" Nowaki asked as he help Hiroki put on his hoodie. He needed to be comfortable for the 14 hour ride.

"Because, it's a habit that I got when I grew older. Now it just sticks with me."

They closed the door and got onto the taxi that had been waiting for 25 minutes, due to Hiroki's oversleeping.

When they got to the airport, everyone was already waiting for them. And Shinobu marched over to Hiroki and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're late again!" Shinobu said. Hiroki rolled his eyes and ignored the boy. There flight was at 3:00 pm and it was 2:30 right now, they should arrive in New York at night.

"Oi, listen to me!" Shinobu hissed as he stepped in between Hiroki and Nowaki. Hiroki growled and Nowaki laughed nervously. Miyagi walked over and dragged Shinobu to their luggage.  
Misaki and Akihiko returned from the bathroom, however, Akihiko looked very happy...perhaps a little too happy, while Misaki looked fluttered and he kept on moving his mouth as if it was sore.

"What happened to you?" Shinobu said a he walked over to Misaki. He poked Misaki's cheek and Akihiko slapped his hand away, hissing at him.

"He made me give him a blowjob, since we're going to be on the plane for 14 hours." Misaki cried. Shinobu, Miyagi, Hiroki all burst out laughing, while Nowaki looked at Hiroki. The man stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at Nowaki.

"We are not doing that, I have more pride than those two." Hiroki said as he grabbed his luggage.

Nowaki sighed, Hiroki never did anything when he wanted him too, however the older man did what he requested when he was upset. Suddenly the announcement spoke and it was time for the trio's flight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woah! Look at this view!" Misaki said as he stared out the airplane window. "Every building looks so small!"

Hiroki sighed and rested his head on Nowaki's shoulder. Once they get to new york, they will have to start planning the wedding and since it was a male on male wedding, it was going to be harder than a regular wedding. Nowaki knew a wedding planner and he would be meeting them once they get off the plane.

But now, everyone had a problem. English….

"Who doesn't know english here?" Hiroki asked everyone. Every shook there heads. Everyone knew english here. Akihiko was born in England so he knew english. Hiroki and Miyagi were english professor, so they studied english before. Nowaki has been to America before so he studied it before and Shinobu has been to australia before, so he should know english. So that leaves.. Misaki.

Everyone turned to look at him and he looked back.

"Um… what?" Misaki asked. Everyone cornered him and Akihiko asked him a question in english.

' _Do you know english?'_ Akihiko said. Misaki raised one eyebrows and looked confused. Shinobu butted him and asked a question.

' _Do you know what am I saying right now?_ ' Shinobu said fluently. MIyagi looked at him shocked. The boy was probably better at english than him.

"Guys, I don't know english, stop teasing me." Misaki said. Akihiko smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Misaki, I am going to teach you english." Akihiko announced. Hiroki rolled his eyes and sighed. Knowing Akihiko, he was probably going to trick Misaki into saying something dirty.

"Can you only just teach me the important stuff?" Misaki asked, Akihiko smiled.

"Yes, yes, I'll teach you all the important stuff that you will need to know." Akihiko smirked.

"Say ' _Akihiko's penis is so big.'_ " Akihiko said as he pronounced it slowly. Miskai raised an eyebrow, but said it anyway.

" _A-aki-kiho, peeis is so big?"_ Misaki said. Everyone laughed out loud and Hiroki passed him a book labeled, "English for Dummies."

"You just said that your big guy's member is very big." Miyagi laughed. Misaki glared at Akihiko and the older man only looked away.

"Get studying." Hiroki said. Misaki sighed and opened the book, studying.

 **Chapter 22 summary: The group is half way through the trip and when the waitress comes rolling around to serve the couple's food, she get attracted to one of the ukes and the seme of that uke gets every jealous. When they arrive in New York, Hiroki meets the wedding planner and they immediately become friends, however Hiroki doesn't know a secret that the planner is hiding.**


	22. Waitresses and Cakes

What does this word mean?" Misaki said as he pointed to a word in the book. Nowaki looked at it and told Misaki the meaning. While the two were practicing their english. Hiroki and Akihiko were talking about the wedding.

"How are you going to decide who's the groom and who's the bride?" Akihiko asked as he sipped his coffee unhappily because of 2 reasons. Number one because he is not permitted to smoke on the airplane and Misaki won't give him a quicky in the bathroom.

"What? I'm a male and he's a male, we're both going to be up at the front." Hiroki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Akihiko smirked, Hiroki was going to be the bride. Hiroki's father and mother was going to be coming 1 month before the wedding and help them plan some of the stuff.

Then, a waitress came around and started to ask the gentlemen what they would like. She seemed to be especially nice towards Hiroki, which Nowaki noticed. However, he decided not to mind, for even he could tell that she had the worst nose job done, even though he didn't work in that field.

Beside that the girl was fairly attractive, black hair and blue eyes. Her bust size was big and when she came back with the food, her flight attendant uniform was showing off her breast completely. She lean towards Hiroki when she was handing Nowaki his pasta, and she made sure that her breasts touched Hiroki's hand 'by accident' when she bent down to give Nowaki his water.

The slut even went as far as to 'accidentally' spill Hiroki's drink on him and get his button down shirt wet. Akihiko caught sight of Nowaki's uncomfort and saw the girl lick her lips when she saw Hiroki's abs. Did she not realize that he was gay? Akihiko rested his hand on his chin and decided to see how this would turn out.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" she gushed in her painfully sweet voice. She reached for the towel and was about to start touching Hiroki's chest to dry his shirt when Hiroki paused her. She looked up confused and saw Hiroki's face.

"Get your hands off of me, you slut." Hiroki hissed. He snatched the towel out of her hands and dried himself. The waitress gasped and narrowed her eyes. Never had she had someone reject her. How dare he!

"I will tell the pilot that you harassed me!" She hissed, Hiroki raised an eyebrow, making his chocolate brown eye stand out even more. The waitress tried so hard to resist.

"You, a waitress who was suppose to be doing her job was flirting with a passenger and skipping out on her work, is going to tell on me? What a joke." Hiroki sneered. Akihiko laughed and so did Misaki. Miyagi and Shinobu soon joined in and the girl narrowed her brows. She stomped away and the Nowaki kissed Hiroki hard on the lips.

"Oi,oi stop, stop, that's nasty." Akihiko said. Hiroki stuck up the middle finger and continued kissing Nowaki. Miyagi and Akihiko turned away, but Shinobu and Misaki kept on watching, Misaki had never seen Hiroki like this and Shinobu found this very funny and he was wondering how long the two could kiss for when his answer was given to him.

Exactly 2 minutes, Shinobu widened his eyes and decided that he needed some tips from Hiroki on how to keep her breath. He did notice that Hiroki breathed through his nose a lot and there was a lot of saliva being exchange.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they got off the plane, it was already nighttime. Misaki yawned as he leaned on Akihiko for support. Shinobu had already fallen asleep and they were getting on the taxi to the hotel they would be living in under Akihiko's name.

"It's the Hilton Hotel, your room number is 762, Shinobu and Miyagi's is 763 and me and Nowaki's is 764. You guys go back first, we have to meet the wedding planner." Hiroki said as he saw a guy walk towards him.

That must be the wedding planner friend that Nowaki was talking about. The man had dyed blue hair, green eyes and a heart shaped mouth. His left ear was also decorated with many earrings. Hiroki watched as the taxi speed off into the New York nightlights.

 **(Note: Everything here on will be in English.)**

"Hello, Claude." Nowaki smiled at his friend. Clade smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"This is Claude, and this is Hiroki or Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he introduced his two very close companions to each other. Nowaki had meet Claude when he was studying his second year at America, and met him at a bar. They immediately became good friends and Nowaki discovered that Claude was a person that specialized in gay wedding plannings and he was gay himself.

"Nice to meet you." Hiroki said in an natrue english voice. Nowaki smiled at his lover, what else did he expect from his Hiro-san? Nowaki looked at Claude and sent him a glare. He pulled Claude close and murmured something in his ear.

"Come on, we have to get to the cake tasting." Hiroki said. The chef had just called him and the taxi was here and ready to get them to the bakery.

"Coming, Hiro-chan!" Claude sang as he trailed behind Hiroki. However, Hiroki waited for Nowaki and they sat in the back of the taxi while Claude sat in the front, fuming.

"But, I wanted to sit next to Hiro-chan!" He pouted. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, and yawned. He leaned his head on Nowaki's shoulder and dosed off.

When he woke up, they were already at the massive bakery, and he was laying on a couch. He got up and yawned, he walked into the kitchen and saw Nowaki and Claude sampling the cakes. There was 6 cakes in front of them and Hiroki's mouth started to go dry. If anything, he hated sweet things. However, Nowaki was the complete opposite and loved sweet things. It didn't help that the nurses always gave him cakes and cookies too.

Nowaki spotted his lover and headed over to him.

"Hiro-san! Here, these are the cakes." He said as he handed Hiroki a piece of paper and sat him down on a stool next to himself.

 _ **Vanilla bean crepe cake**_

 _ **Green tea layered cake**_

 _ **Strawberry cheese cake**_

 _ **German chocolate cake**_

 _ **Coffee-toffee cake**_

 _ **Caramel Torte cake**_

"Come on, Hiro-san start eating!" Nowaki said as he smiled and handed him a cake that gave off a strong vanilla scent. He sighed and bit into it, a bit of cream got on his cheek and Nowaki licked it off of him.

"Stupid oaf." Hiroki murmured. Nowaki smiled and they continued to eat the cake, not noticing that Claude was watching their every move.

 **Chapter 23 summary: The egoist couple finishes the cake tasting and goes back to the hotel, however, they start to hear some weird noises. When the couples all wake up from their sleep, they go out to eat a English breakfast.**


	23. Breakfast and Sleep

Hiroki sighed as he bit into the coffee-toffee cake. The strong coffee taste woke him up and the toffee taste was strong. So far, he liked this one the best. It was bitter yet sweet and the stickiness made it fun to eat. He glanced over at Nowaki and it seems he liked it too. Claude was talking with the chef about the last cake.

" I think this one's it, do you really need to try the caramel torte?" Hiroki said as he gulped down his water. Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki on the head, it was 1:30 am at night and right now both of them were extremely tired.

"If Hiro-san thinks this one is it, then I'll take it." Nowaki said, he got up and walked over to the chef and Claude. Hiroki put his head down and was about to doze off when Claude came over. Hiroki was about to get up but, when Claude reached out to touch his hair, he froze. Still pretending to be asleep, Hiroki's mind was blank.

He could smell the scent of pinewood on Claude's body and it didn't help that Claude leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Hiroki's neck and took a lick. Hiroki jolted up and Claude smiled at him.

"You were falling asleep, so I decided to wake you up." Claude smiled before licking his lips and walked away.

Hiroki touched his neck, the spot where Claude had licked and he shivered. Nowaki came over and they exited the shop. As they climbed onto the taxi, Hiroki could see Claude smile at him from the bakery. He shivered as he remembered the events that just happen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki got out of the elevator and got into his and Nowaki's room, he sighed as he plopped down on the bed and dozed off. He felt the bed shift a few minutes later, and a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He nuzzled into the familiar warmth and feel asleep peacefully.

However, the quiet didn't last long, for a few minutes later, Hiroki woke up to a sound. It came from the room next to him and he wasn't liking the sounds.

"U-u-sagi-san!" A voice moaned. Hiroki's head shot up and he growled. He decided to ignore it and fell back asleep. However, he soon heard the sound of a bed creaking and more moans.

He got up and pounded on the wall.

"SHUT UP, STOP FUCKING LIKE RABBITS FOR ONE MINUTE AND GO TO SLEEP!" Hiroki yelled. There was then silence and soon a voice replied.

"Hiroki, why don't you start fucking too? We can have a moaning contest." a deep voice said. It was no doubt that it was Akihiko, who else would make that ridiculous suggestion? Hirok put a pillow to his head and fell asleep.

When he woke up, it wasn't exactly the best sleep he had ever got because he kept on thinking back to MIsaki and Akihiko fucking. Just when he was about to order room service, a knock came on his door.

When he opened the door, he saw Shinobu, Misaki, Miyagi and Akihiko all standing outside dressed.

"Come on, let's go to a cafe and get breakfast!" Shinobu said. He walked into Hiroki's room without Hiroki's permission and the others followed suite. All the noise made Nowaki wake up and the man yawned as he saw everyone in his room.

"Good morning everyone." Nowaki said as he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He locked the door to change and Hiroki did the same.

After they exited the hotel, they walked towards a cafe that Nowaki knew very well. The waitresses inside all discovered that he was gay when he was writing another letter to Hiroki that he never sent. They were surprised but were very happy and supported him fully.

"Amy! I'm back!" Nowaki smiled as he entered the cafe. An american looking girl came over and hugged Nowaki. Hiroki flinched, but was more surprised when the girl hugged him too.

"You must be Hiroki! Everyone in this cafe, including me, has all heard so much about you from Nowaki!" She smiled. All the waitresses came over and started to crowd around Hiroki. The man was getting nervous and when Nowaki sensed this, he came over and broke the group up.

Everyone took their seats and started to order. However, Misaki didn't know what to order, so Nowaki suggested a dish for him.

"Have you ever tried eggs benedict?" Nowaki asked. Misaki shook his head and Nowaki smiled.

"Eggs benedict it is." Nowaki signaled for Amy to come over and she took their orders.

"I'll have a black coffee and french toast." Akihiko mumbled.

"Bacon and eggs and a black coffee." Miyagi said.

"I want a cream cheese bagel and orange juice." Shinobu hyped. Amy smiled at the energetic boy and looked at Hiroki and Nowaki.

"What would you guys want?" she asked. Hiroki looked the menu over and an item caught his eye.

"An avocado toast and fruit salad," Hiroki said, "one milkshake and a ham bagel please." Nowaki added. The trio then sat down and started to talk, not noticing everyone in the cafe looking at them. I mean, who wouldn't look at a bunch of 6 hot guys that were sitting together and chatting?

"What cake are you guys using?" Misaki asked as he played with Akihiko's notepad and pen.

"Coffee-toffee cake." Hiroki said as he took out a picture from his phone and showed it to them.

"Do you think you can give me the recipe?" Shinobu and Misaki both said at once. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Do you guys know that in America, if two or more people say the same thing at once, it's called 'jinx' and whoever knocked on wood first has control of the other person's speaking ability. Meaning the person who lost cannot speak until the winning person says there name 3 times." Nowaki explained. After Misaki and Shinobu heard this, they both knocked on the wood table furiously.

"I was first!" Misaki declared as he shot his hand up. Shinobu growled and made hand gestures to make Misaki say his name. Misaki laughed and said his name 3 times. Then, the food came. Everyone dug in and Misaki took a bit of his eggs benedict.

"Woah! It's so good!" Misaki said as he cut into the soft boiled eggs and fresh yolk oozed out covering the nicely done ham in a yellow sauce. He took a bit and AKihiko snatched it away from him. Anything that had eggs in it was his. He took a bit and widened his eyes. It was delicious, the english muffin was light and crispy , while the ham was slightly chewy. The egg was a very good quality and the hollandaise sauce was delicious too.

"Can I have 5 more of these?" Akihiko asked Amy. the girl looked confused but obeyed otherwise. Misaki sighed and put his head down. Will he ever change? Hiroki looked at the boy in pity, AKihiko was very hard to deal with. He bit into his own toast and sighed. American food was very different from Japanese food.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki said. Hiroki turned around and saw Nowaki holding up a fork with a piece of bagel attached to it. The man was smiling and he held the fork to Hiroki's lips.

"Say 'ahh'." Nowaki cooed. Hiroki blushed and chomped the bagel with saying anything. He refused to look at Nowaki, however, the younger man was way to happy to care.

Shinobu looked at the food on the table in jealousy. Ever since he became friends with Misaki, the boy had been giving him cooking lessons every week. To say, his cooking skills were getting better, however, he was still jealous when he saw other people's perfect cooking.

"Miyagi..are my cooking skills getting better?" The boy mumbled, Miyagi glanced up from his own food and smiled. The boy tend to worry over nothing and to say, Shinobu's cooking wasn't that bad in the first place. If he had learned to cook things other than cabbage and pumpkin, Miyagi could deal with that.

"Yes,Shinobu-chi, they weren't bad in the first place, if you had just switched the food up a bit, I would've not mind your cooking at all." Miyagi smiled. Shinobu blushed and kissed Miyagi on the cheek.

Needless to say, breakfast today was filled with good food and love.

 **Chapter 24 summary: Shinobu,Miyagi, Akihiko and Misaki go apple picking while Hiroki and Nowaki go meet with Claude to discuss the wedding further.**


	24. Apples and Beaches

Misaki and Shinobu ran to the trees with the baskets like little children and started to pick the ripe apples off the trees. Akihiko and Miyagi watched as they sat on the bench.

"Look! A worm!" Misaki said as he saw a slender creatures slither through the radius of the apple. Shinobu grimaced in disgust and he stook out his tongue.

"Misaki, that's disgusting...kill it." Shinobu said as he took it and put it on the ground, he was about to step on it when he was stopped by Misaki.

"Don't kill it! Now image in your mind that you were this worm and someone where to kill you, how would you feel?" Misaki scolded him and he watched the worm slither away. Shinobu frowned but did understand Misaki's meaning.

"Okay, you're right." Shinobu said as he picked a red ripe apple. He showed it to Misaki who looked at it in jealousy.

"Let's have an apple picking contest!" Misaki declared. Shinobu smirked and started to pick all the apples he can. Misaki, who was not going to lose, started to pick too.

A few minutes later, they stopped and started to count the apples. Shinobu, who was determined that he was going to win...had 23 apples. He looked over at Misaki who was counting his 20th apple.

"21...22….23….24!" Misaki announced. Shinobu growled and got up. Misaki smirked in victory, but felt a sigh as he saw Shinobu fuming. He walked over to Shinobu and ruffled his hair. Shinobu looked away, he was forced to look at Misaki when he said something he really wanted.

"Let's go to the restaurant down there and try their apple pie, it's suppose to be really good." Misaki said. Shinobu nodded and they headed towards there semes,

As they entered the shop, the smell of cinnamon and apples hit their noses. Misaki smiled and sat down at a table, the others joined him and they started to order there food. Mostly everything on the menu had apples in it , so everything they ate was sweet.

"Can we have 2 apples pies, 4 apples juices and 2 apple crumbles?" Misaki said as the waitress took his order. She smiled and then headed towards the kitchen to get the apple juice.

When she returned 5 minutes with the food, everyone was hungry. As they dug in, they all realized how accurate the review on this place was.

"Wow, this is delicous." Miyagi said as he bit into the apple crumble. Akihiko sipped the apple juice and nodded. He was also a big fan of apples. He liked eggs better, but apples were his favorite fruit.

Shinobu and Misaki both ate there apples pies and Misaki got up from the table. Akihiko watched as his lover walked over to the waitress.

"Do you mind if I have the recipe for the apple pie and apple crumble?" Misaki said. The waitress smiled at him and nodded.

"Here, we give out free copies of the recipes of everything in this shop, but the rule is that when you make these, you have to send the results to us, we will then print them and hang them up on the walls." She said as she pointed to the wall behind her. Indeed, there was pictures of all sorts of apple related food. Apples pie, apple milkshakes, apple crumble, candy apples, applesauce and more.

"Sure, I'll send you a picture." Misaki said as he took the sheet of paper from the girl's hand and thanked her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroki and Nowaki waved at Claude from the cafe. As he crossed the street, yesterday's event flooded back to his mind. Hiroki waved it off, Claude didn't seem gay. He was just waking him up...as he said he was.

"It's so hot today!" Claude huffed as sat down at the table. He ordered a iced coffee and slurped it as they discussed the location and music for the wedding.

"We would like classical music." Nowaki said as Claude took notes. He put the pen to his chin and seemed to be thinking.

"Perhaps the location can be by the beach? The weather is really nice and you should be about to make a reservation by 1 and a half months." Claude suggested. Hiroki and Nowaki thought about it and the idea did seem to appeal to them. So they agreed. They will hire 6 chefs, there will be 3 of the coffee-toffee cakes and there will be 5 courses.

10 tables will be set up in the sand and they will hire a priest to connect them.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to the beach, I packed some swimsuits, we can go swimming." Claude said as they climbed onto his car. Hiroki and Nowaki agreed and they set off.

As the car drove nearer to the beach, the saltiness in the air became more evident and Hiroki closed the windows. When they arrived at the beach, the sun was smiling down at them and the weather seemed to be blazing hot.

"Woah, there's so little people." Hiroki said. Most people here were male and there seemed to not be many girls.

"Hiro-san, this beach is hidden and not many people know about it, plus, it's a beach specially reserved for gay people and gay weddings." Nowaki explained. Hiroki took the information in and smiled. New York is such a nice place.

"Hiro-san, I'm going to change into the bathing suit, wait here with Claude okay?" Nowaki took the blue swimming trunk and went into the large changing room located at the back of the beach. Hiroki sat down on the blanket and put on is sunglasses. Taking out an english book that he was reading, he flipped to the page and started to read. It was peaceful until he felt a hand trail down his chest. He ignored it thinking it was Nowaki, however, when it trailed down to the helm of his pants, he glanced up.

He was met with the predatory gaze of Claude, he licked his lips and forced his mouth on Hiroki's. Hiroki pushed him away and stood up. He huffed and wiped his lips that were still burning.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed. Claude smiled and hopped to where Hiroki was. His senses kicking in, Hiroki got up and ran. Going into the water, where there was the most people. He swam to the rock. The hiding space between a large rock being covered by several small ones, seemed safe for now. Hiroki stopped and caught his breath.

However, this was also a bad decision for, if Claude found him, it would be very hard to escape. As if god wasn't in his favor today, Claude appeared out of nowhere and caught Hiroki from behind.

"Hiro-chan, you are so smart, if we do it here, no one will see us." Claude smirked. Hiroki opened his mouth to scream for Nowaki, but no sound came out, for his mouth was being covered by a hand.

"Now, we'll both be in trouble if someone sees us right?" Claude whispered in his ear. Taking a hand, Claude reached for a nipple under the white t-shirt that Hiroki was wearing and fondled it. Hiroki struggled to keep his moan in and Claude pinched it.

"Let me hear your voice, won't you?" Claude whispered into Hiroki's ear. Hiroki bit his hand and Claude let go of him, growling.

Taking this as a chance to escape from him, Hiroki ran to the blanket, where Nowaki was standing. Nowaki looked up and smiled, however his smile turned as he saw Hiroki huffing and puffing while running towards him.

"Hiro-san, what happened?" Nowaki said, clearly concerned. Hiroki was about to reply, when the devil's voice reached his ears.

"We were just playing a game of tag to warm up for the swim, right Hiro-chan?" Claude said as he caught up to them. Hiroki looked at him and Claude's eyes seemed to threaten him to tell his lover what just happened.

"You guys, could've waited for me." Nowaki smiled and headed towards the ocean.

"Better not tell him, Hiroki, you don't want your wedding to be ruined do you?" Claude smirked. However, that wasn't what surprised Hiroki the most..it was what he said next that surprised him even more.

"Do you remember me now..Kami-san?" Claude smiled as he joined Nowaki in the ocean.

Hiroki widened his eyes and remembered someone from his past….no way….

 _Jirou Takamoto?_

 **Chapter 25 summary: Hiroki go meet his mother and father at the airport, while Nowaki, Misaki, Shinobu, Akihiko and Miyagi all go to the beach where the wedding is to be held.**


	25. Airports and Blowjobs

The entire way to the airport, Hirok was wondering about what happened on the beach. Claude….or Jirou, was someone that Hiroki had known when he was studying to be a professor. Jirou was gay and he was very open with it. They quickly became good friends. However, Jirou slowly fell in love with Hiroki.

They were good friends, however, that led to them having a one-night stand. It was when they were having sex, Hiroki called out Akihiko's name when he climaxed. That upset Jirou dearly, and he swore that he would get revenge. Hiroki never saw him again, until today.

He got off the green taxi and walked into the airport. He told the taxi man to wait outside, for he was going to come back quickly. As he looked up, the bright sunlight attacked his face and he growled. As he put on his sunglasses and headed to the airport.

When he got inside, it was filled with people. He sighed and traveled through the crowds to find his parents. At last, he spotted his parents and he waved them over. They exited the crowded airport and climbed onto the taxi. As they drove, Hiroki started to tell his mother about Jirou.

"He's back, Jirou's back." Hiroki said as he covered his face with his hands. His mother looked up from her purse and sighed. She knew about Jirou and she could sense the distress in her son. She felt bad, but if this was one of the problems he had to overcome to make peace...then he had to overcome it.

"Where did you meet him? Is he doing fine?" she asked.

"He's the wedding planner, I don't know what to do." Hiroki sighed. Now, his father heard this and he started to go into the conversation.

"Is the Takamoto going to ruin your wedding or something?" his father said as he closed his book. One of the things that him and his father had in common was that they both were bookworms. They loved to carry books every where they went.

Hiroki looked up and nodded, his father laughed nervously and flipped opened his book. This was an issue that he can't solve, so he was just going to leave it to his wife.

"But, honey, if this is one of the problems that you have to overcome to make peace in your life, then you will have to solve it somehow." his mother said as she patted his back.

Hiroki took out his wallet and paid the driver, then he and his parents walked into the hotel. Hiroki checked them in and them he headed up to his own room. While Nowaki and the others were at the beach, he would take this time to think about ways in which he can solve this problem. He was about to nap when his phone rang.

He was going to ignore it when he heard it rang again. He growled and picked it up. When he pressed the phone to his ear, he froze when he heard the voice.

"Kami-san, let's meet up at the cafe. We'll have a private talk, Nowaki's at the beach right?" Hiroki froze and he struggled to find an answer. He could feel Jirou smirk through the phone and when he hung up, there was a text. How the hell did the man know his number?

 _Better come quick, my mouth isn't that good at staying quiet about secrets. -Claude_

Hiroki put on his sunglasses and headed out to the cafe. He felt the name 'Kami-san' ring through his ears. The reason that Jirou called him Kami-san, was because when they met, Hiroki was still swimming, doing piano lessons, doing cram school and many other lessons.

Thus, Jirou found this amazing that he was capable of so many skills and thus started calling Hiroki, kami-san. Meaning that he was a god who could do anything. When he reached the cafe he sighed and stepped inside.

As he entered the cafe he saw a pale hand waving, when he trailed the hand to a body, he saw Jirou and he headed over. He took slow steps on purpose, as if letting time go faster and making this moment end.

"Come on, Kami-san." Jirou smiled. Hiroki walked over to him and sat down in the booth. He felt Jirou scoot closer to him and Hiroki bit his lip. He moved closer to the end and he felt Jirou move closer to him. He then realized it was useless to struggle and he stood up. Jirou looked at him and laughed.

"Sit down, I don't bite." Jirou sneered. Hiroki shook his head.

"What do you need?" Hirok said. Jirou frowned and grabbed Hiroki, he sat the man on his right and took a strand of his cinnamon brown hair. He smelled it, and Hiroki slapped his hand away.

"Look, if this is about the past, there's nothing I can really do about it, the past is in the past. Let's just forget about it." Hiroki pleaded. He wanted to get out of this place go back to Nowaki and have him comfort him. However, he felt if he told Nowaki, the man would start to get even more upset. He had already told him that he slept with AKihiko and if he told Nowaki that he slept with Jirou, the man would surely start to doubt his trust.

"Who said there's nothing you can do about it? You can call off the wedding and we can get together! I have learned everything that you find attractive in Akihiko and I will do want I can to get you away from Nowaki." Jirou said as he kissed Hiroki's cheek. Hiroki narrowed his eyes and slapped the man. He got up and rushed out of the cafe.

On the way back to the hotel, he rubbed his cheek furiously. As if trying to get the filth off of him, he rubbed it furiously. He flopped down on the bed, tired from all the emotions. Hiroki fell asleep, hoping that this would all be a dream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You baka! Stop splashing me!" Shinobu hissed at Misaki as he splashed the water in his face. Misaki laughed and then dived under water. He swam over and grabbed Shinobu's trucks. Misaki made a sneaky face and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't you dare pull them down." Shinobu growled. Misaki laughed playfully and swam back to Akihiko. Miyagi swam to Shinobu and hugged him from behind. Shinobu was about to turn around and kick Miyagi, thinking it was Misaki when he felt the oh so obvious bulge from behind.

"Really, now?" Shinobu said as he followed Miyagi who was walking to the bathroom. Miyagi smiled sheepishly and took Shinobu by the arm into an empty stall. Miyagi leaned against the bathroom stall and Shinobu took down his pants to reveal a huge erection.

Shinobu took it in his hands and squished it. He licked the tip, which was overflowing with pre-cum. Miyagi moaned silently and covered his mouth. Shinobu lick the shaft slowly while plumping it. He started to hum, which sent a vibrating sensation to the member and Miyagi yelped.

Shinobu smirked mentally and then plugged the entire thing in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and suck on it eagerly. Miyagi was now breathing hardly, for he was having trouble keeping his voice down.

Someone had just came into the bathroom and Shinobu was now touching himself. Now THAT turn Miyagi on more than anything. He waved his hand around, signaling for Shinobu to stop. However, the boy made no move to do so and only moved his head faster and faster.

"C-cumming…" Miyagi said before exploded into Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu drank it all, not letting one single drop of the precious liquid to go to waste. Miyagi sighed when he released, it felt so much better for he has been bottling up since the ride to the beach.

When he looked at Shinobu, the boy was plumping his crotch as fast as he can, however it seemed the boy just couldn't cum. Miyagi bent down and out his mouth on the erection. Shinobu gasped when he felt his cock being devoured into a pleasurable heat. It felt simply heavenly. It didn't take long for him to cum. In fact he came only a few moments after Miyagi put his mouth on his erection.

"That was way too quick." Miyagi said as he wiped his mouth. Shinobu smiled sheepishly and pulled his pants back up.

"Come on, let's go back." Miyagi said. He took Shinobu by the hand and the continued swimming.

As they walked back, everyone was playing, Akihiko and Misaki were splashing each other and Shinobu pushed Miyagi into the pool.

"HA!" Shinobu sneered. Miyagi hissed and pulled his lover into the pool with him. Shinobu growled and then he started to tackle his lover.

From the chairs, Nowaki watched as the two couples had fun. He sighed, oh how he wished Hiroki was here.

 **Chapter 26 summary: the parents meet Claude, and they choose the suits for Hiroki and Nowaki. Akihiko, Misaki, Shinobu and Miyagi all tag along for they are the best mans, and Hiroki's fashionable mother thinks it's appropriate for them to have matching outfits.**


	26. Shopping and Tuxedos

Hiroki sighed as his mother complained for the thousandth time. It was 2:00pm and they have been in the store for 3 hours already. Akihiko was about to snap and burst out of the door, but Misaki stopped him. Not because he was worried that Akihiko would get into trouble but because if he had to suffer, Akihiko needed to suffer to.

"Mother, can we please just decided on a suit and then leave?" Hiroki huffed. Claude and his mother both turned around.

"That simply will not do, it is your wedding and it is a one in a lifetime chance that I get to do this!" Hiroki's mother snapped. Hiroki walked over to a sleeping Shinobu slapped his shoulders. Shinobu woke up with a snap and hissed like a cat.

"What the fuck!" Shinobu growled. Hiroki's mother turned around from the manager and walked over to Shinobu. She put a hand on Shinobu's head and patted it.

"Language, dear child." She said sternly. Shinobu blushed and sat back down. Miyagi gulped down the wine that the manager had given them.

Claude smiled as Nowaki and Hiroki both stepped out of the fitting room in matching white tuxedos. He walked behind Hiroki and slipped a hand around his waist. Hiroki froze and looked at him. He wasn't going to do anything now..was he?

"It fits perfectly!" Claude announced as he grabbed Hiroki's ass before walking over to Ms. Kamijou and telling her they have found the one. Nowaki hugged HIroki and sighed.

"HIro-san, your mother is so complicated...are all women like this?" Nowaki sighed. Hiroki smiled a little bit kissed Nowaki on the cheek. Recently, his attitude has been getting better. Hiroki was smiling more and he was being more tolerant with people.

"Unfortunately, yes..all women are like this." Hiroki sighed a she remembered a girl he dated in middle school. She was nice and sweet at first, even shy. However, once she confessed to Hiroki and they started dating, she became a whole new person.

She became bratty and when Hiroki had enough of her, they broke up. However, that wasn't the end of it. She began spreading rumors about how HIroki was abusing her during their relationship to gain attention and pity.

Hiroki had to use 3 months to convince everyone that he wasn't the person the bitch claimed he was.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm gay then." Nowaki said happily. Hiroki blushed, Nowaki had once told him that he thought gay relationships were absurd until he met Hiroki.

"Hiroki! Come here, should we use red flowers or white flowers?" Ms. Kamijou asked.

Hiroki out out of Nowaki's embrace and walked over to his mother. After he gave her an answer, she told him that he could leave.

"What about us?" Misaki jumped up. Hiroki mother shook her head.

"I still have to chose the tuxedos for you guys, Nowaki and HIroki can go and relax they have been very busy these past days with preparations for the wedding. Plus the wedding is 3 days from now, they should get some extra rest." Ms. Kamijou said as she took the measurements for Misaki.

"Please, Kamijou...we have been friends for years now. TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Miyagi begged. Hiroki shrugged the man off and walked out of the shop with Nowaki.

"Where should we go?" Nowaki said. Hiroki shrugged as his stomach growled.

"How about we go back to the hotel and eat first?" Hiroki suggested. Nowaki nodded happily and they walked back to the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once they were back at the hotel, they went to the hotel restaurant and HIroki ordered a steak. Nowaki ordered a ice-cream and Hiroki started to think. Did he want to tell Nowaki about Jirou now or did he want to tell Nowaki after the wedding?

Once the food came, they started to eat. However, despite how hungry HIroki was, he couldn't eat. He was thinking about all the nasty results that may happen if he told Nowaki and things didn't go well.

"Hiro-san, are you okay? You're not eating." Nowaki said concerned as he scooped up some caramel ice-cream and put it in his mouth.

Hiroki smiled nervously and took a bite from his steak. It was prepared well, however, it tasted dry and tasteless to Hiroki. He gulped down the whiskey he ordered and sighed. Nowaki watched his lover closely. Something was off and Hiroki was hiding something from him.

"Hiro-san, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Nowaki said. He put down his spoon and waited at his lover. Hiroki took a gulp and a deep breath.

"Me and Claude, we were….we had….same situation as Akihiko." Hiroki finally managed out. Nowaki waited for a few minutes to process this information.

"Hiro-san, we are getting married in 3 days. Please tell me if you have anymore affairs or secrets." Nowaki pleaded. His voice was trembling and Hiroki felt guilt go through his heart.

It hurt him, it hurt both of them….but if this was what they had to overcome. Then, so be it.

"Can we go back to the room?" Hiroki said. Nowaki stared at him and got up. Hiroki paid for his unfinished food and he rushed after Nowaki.

Once they reached their room, Nowaki sat on the sofa and Hiroki sat on the bed. For a few seconds, they both looked at each other and Hiroki forced his eyes away. He took a breath and started.

"Me and Claude, who is actually named Jirou Takamoto, met when I was studying to become a professor. He was gay and open with it. We slowly became friends and that leaded to us having sex. When I climaxed," Hiroki stopped at that and he took a breath. He could see Nowaki's eyes watering. Filled with regret, he continued.

"When I climaxed, I called out Akihiko's name and that made him upset. He then moved away and now, he's back and I assume he wants to ruin our relationship and break the wedding up." Hiroki said quietly. Nowaki got up and sat next to Hiroki on the bed. He took Hiroki's hand and placed it on top of his own hand. He kissed it slowly and sucked on one of Hiroki's slender fingers.

When he let go, his face was full of tears. Hiroki took his hand back and played with the finger that Nowaki had licked.

"Hiro-san, why do you do these things? Why can you not be honest with me, not burden yourself with regret and guilt and just tell me?" Nowaki asked. To be frank, Nowaki didn't care about the affairs and Hiroki's messed up past. All he cared about was the fact that Hiroki didn't trust him enough to tell him. To Nowaki, he believed that trust was everything in a relationship.

That question took Hiroki by surprise and when Hiroki looked up, Nowaki was smiling sadly. Hiroki, for few hopeful seconds, wanted to hear what Nowaki wanted to say next.

"If I were to call off the wedding right now, how would you feel?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki felt his eyes water up, if Nowaki were to leave him now, he would go crazy. But, if Nowaki wanted it...he would deal with it. After all, love isn't about being with the one you love. It's about being happy that you get to see the one you love happy, even if it's not with you.

"I-if you want to, t-then, I will go with it." Hiroki said as the unwanted tears fell from his face. Nowaki looked at Hiroki. He forced himself to look away and got up from the bed.

Taking the handle, Nowaki opened the door and walked out. Hiroki felt himself break slowly when the door closed. Was this it? Was it over?

When Hiroki finally realized that he was left in loneliness, he let his tears out. He cried and cried, nonstop. He threw himself back down on the bed and muffled his cries in the pillow in an attempt to make it stop. The pain, why won't it go away?

Was this what Jirou wanted? Was this how he felt? Emotionless, detached and pain. As he cried himself to sleep, Hiroki wished that this was all a dream and when he woke up, none of this will be in his memories.

From outside the door, Nowaki resist the urge to go in and comfort Hiroki. The cries coming from the room was way too loud and heart breaking. Nowaki sighed and wiped away his tears. Walking down the hall, Nowaki had some unattended business to get to.

 **Chapter 27 summary: Nowaki goes to find a person, hopefully to resolve all the secrets of Hiroki's past. Hiroki, who believes that the wedding is called off and he and Nowaki now has no relations, does something unthinkable.**


	27. Showers and Misunderstandings

Hiroki woke up from his sleep, when he tried to blink, he winced. His were swollen beyond swollen. He thought back to what happen, that's right…..Nowaki called the wedding off, they are now strangers. With no relation of any kind, he is now merely strangers if they were to see each other in the streets.

What was the point of living anymore? In a few years, his parents will be gone and dead. In a few years, Miyagi and Shinobu will be married. In a few years, Misaki and Akihiko will be wedded too. Walking over to his bag, as if hypnotized. Hiroki took out a mini bottle. Inside the bottle were sleeping pills.

Without thinking, Hiroki spilled a bunch in his hands and swallowed them dry, when he realized he couldn't swallow them… he took a glass of water and drowned them down. He let the last tears of his life fall before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. The last moments of his life, was to be spent alone…

But, maybe this was what he deserved… Maybe this was god's punishment, he slowly closed his eyes as he hope death would take him today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nowaki walked towards the cafe, as he entered Amy greeted him and told him that Claude was at the booth by the window. He walked towards the booth and Claude smiled at him. His smile was not returned. He sat down and folded his hands together.

"Where's Hiro-chan?" Claude asked. Nowaki narrowed his eyes and pursed his mouth.

"Hiro-san is at the hotel, he is currently sleeping." Nowaki said. He needed to settle this with Claude, so he can get back to Hiroki. He never wanted to call of the wedding, he just wanted to see Hiroki's reaction. And quite frankly, when he heard Hiroki's cries, it was more than enough to prove the man cared.

"Jirou-san, I want you to forget about the past you had with Hiro-san." Nowaki said bluntly. Claude smiled and rested his chin on his head.

"Do you know how painful it is the see the man you love, being with someone else?" Jirou said as his face turned serious. Nowaki widened his eyes, he loved Hiroki?

" But that was so many years ago, surely your feelings have changed." Nowaki said pleadingly. Jirou frowned and rolled his eyes. Hiroki, was the only person he knew back then that didn't care about Jirou being gay. Hiroki looked past that point and still befriend him unlike the other people that ignored him due to him being gay.

"Time doesn't matter to me, I will steal Hiroki away from you." Jirou said bluntly. Nowaki winced slightly when he heard his lover's full name come out from Jirou's mouth. It sounded bad and Nowaki didn't like it.

"Well, I won't let you, Hiro-san is mine." Nowaki said before standing up and exiting the cafe.

Nowaki fast-walked back to the hotel. He greeted the manager as he entered the lobby. He asked the man if he saw Hiroki leave, and when he said no, Nowaki sighed out a breath of relief. He entered the hotel room with his keys and felt his heart break when he sa Hiroki on the bed, his eyes closed and swollen. He sat next to Hiroki on the bed and watched his lover.

After a few minutes had accorded, Nowaki realized something was wrong. Hiroki wasn't breathing steadily and his body temperature was cold when Nowaki touched him. It was then Nowaki realized the half empty bottle containing sleeping pills. He gasped and looked at Hiroki.

No… Hiroki wouldn't go as far as to commit suicide. Nowaki then started to panick. He wouldn't let Hiroki die on him. He picked his lover up and headed to the bathroom. He set Hiroki in the tub and put 2 fingers down HIroki's throat. He needed Hiroki to throw the pills back up. He forced his fingers down deeper and he felt Hiroki move.

Hiroki opened his eyes and made a barfing sound. He then threw up and covered his mouth with his hand. For a few minutes he covered his mouth and took deep breaths in and out. He then looked up at Nowaki.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" Hiroki gasped, his face was pale and his eyes were watering again. Nowaki sighed and stripped Hiroki. He was crying himself and he put on the water. First he washed away the barf and then he helped Hiroki take a bath.

He filled the tub with clean luke-warm water and washed Hiroki's hair.

"Why are you doing this? Did you call off the wedding already?" Hiroki mumbled quietly. Nowaki widened his eyes, was this why Hiroki had took the sleeping pills? Nowaki wiped away his tears with his elbow and washed away the shampoo from Hiroki's chocolate hair.

"Can you please answer me?" Hiroki snapped as he slapped Nowaki's hand away.

"I never called off the wedding, I left to talk with Jirou." Nowaki said. Hiroki bit his lip and kissed Nowaki on the lips. Hiroki held Nowaki's cheek in his hands and kissed him hard. The shampoo washed away slowly and Hiroki slapped Nowaki.

"You idiot, don't ever leave me." Hiroki said. He trailed kisses down Nowaki's chest and stopped on a spot.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelped as he felt a sharp pain run through his chest. Hiroki lifted his head off from the younger man's chest and splashed water on Nowaki.

"That make means you're mine and now that you are wet, you might as well come take a bath with me." Hiroki said before pushing Nowaki into the bath. Nowaki smiled and took off his wet clothes and he sat HIroki on his lap. He kissed him deeply as his hands trailed down to a hole.

"Ah!...nnnhng." Hiroki moaned when Nowaki pushed his wet fingers into Hiroki's ass. He played with the Hiroki's arse, making it spread.

"Enough… Just put it in alread- AH!" before Hiroki could finish his sentence, Nowaki thrust into him. Hiroki clutched into Nowaki's back and panted heavily. When Nowaki thought he was ready, he grabbed Hiroki's hips and started to ram into them. Both of them groaned and moaned as they felt each other.

Nowaki took Hiroki's cock and wrapped his hand around it.

"N-n-no...if you do it all a-at once.." Hiroki cried out. He started to see white, and when he came, he screamed so loud...all the people in the floor could probably hear him.

Nowaki started to pound in harder and harder, he moaned and released inside of Hiroki. Who jolted when he felt the gooey liquid shoot inside of him.

"I'm all dirty now." Hiroki said as he got off of the limp cock. Nowaki smiled and he started to wash Hiroki all over again.

"Ne, Nowaki." Hiroki said. Nowaki looked from where he was scrubbing Hiroki's back. Hiroki blushed lightly before he said the next few words.

"Don't ever leave me, I might go crazy." Hiroki mumbled. Nowaki widened his eyes and looked at Hiroki, who was blushing madly.

"Yes, Hiro-san."

 **Chapter 28 summary: Finally, the wedding! When Hiroki ( Who is acting like the bride in the wedding) is getting ready, an unexpected visitor comes into his dressing room. Everyone is having fun on the beach, until Akihiko surprises Misaki with something sweet.**


	28. Knives and Lime Light

"Alright, just go to the beach first, I still have to get ready." Hiroki said as he kissed his lover. Nowaki pouted and refused to go.

"But, I want to go to the beach with Hiro-san!" Nowaki pouted.

It was the day. The day of their wedding and Hiroki was currently trying to persuade Nowaki to leave him alone and go to the beach to greet the guests first. However, the younger man won't bugle. Hiroki sighed, what was he going to do?

"You should really go to the beach, if the guests don't see at least one of the us, they're going to think that the wedding was a scam and go away. Then people won't know we're married and then I won't become Hiroki Kusama." Hiroki smirked. Nowaki gasped, that's right!

"Fine, you better come quickly!" Nowaki said as he closed the door. Hiroki sighed as he was finally left in the dressing room alone. He looked at the mirror and the man who stared back at him was a stranger.

Thinking back, it felt like it was only yesterday he met Nowaki. Now, they were getting married, it's surprising how fast time pasts. After meeting Nowaki, even HIroki himself knew that he had changed.

Nowaki made Hiroki better, for the man had become more patient and his hot temper has been reduced. Hirok looked at the mirror again, the man he looked at was him...yet it seemed so different. His eyes seemed more lively and was refilled with the sparkle that he had when he was younger. His hair seem to shine on this day and his mouth...his mouth. The corners of his mouth seemed to be uncontrollable today, as they kept on raising without his permission.

Hiroki sighed happily and took of his grey tank top, revealing his abs. He then took off his shorts and put on a pair of white dress pants and white dress shirt. He then put on the outer white jacket and a black bow. His mother had originally wanted Hiroki to have a white bow, however, Hiroki disagreed. If he was wearing all white, he would look like an angel, which he was not. He had come to embrace the name Demon-Kamijou.

Now, he looked completely. He just need his shoes. He remembered that Nowaki had put them in the closet somewhere. While he was looking, the door suddenly opened. Hiroki sighed.

"Nowaki, I thought I told you to go to the beach firs-" before he could finish his sentence to strong arms wrapped around his waist and a nose inhaled scent.

"You're wearing cologne today?" Hiroki froze. No, no, no. He turned around and looked at the devil.

"What do you want." Hiroki hissed, he tried to sound intimidating but his voice failed him. Jirou smirked and kissed Hiroki on the lips.

Disgusting, it felt disgusting. He pushed the man away and panted. He wiped his mouth furiously and hissed at Jirou.

"Just accepted the fact that I am getting married! I'm never going to be yours!" Hiroki yelled. Jirou growled and took out a knife. Hiroki widened his eyes and backed away. However, that was a bad idea for he was now cornered. Jirou held the knife to Hiroki's throat.

"Yes, you may never be mine. But, we will always be together if we both die on this day, no?" Jirou smirked. Hiroki gulped, his adam's apple was right at the tip of the knife.

Hiroki could only pray as his hands were being tied up. He could only pray for Nowaki to realize that something was wrong and come save him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome, !" Nowaki smiled at the american doctor. Wilson was someone Nowaki had studied with and the man liked Nowaki so much that he wanted Nowaki to marry his daughter. However, that was when he discovered the man was gay and accept the reality.

"Ah, Nowaki, you have grown quite a lot in the past 3 years. Is it just me or did you get taller?" Mr. Wilson laughed. Nowaki laughed with him.

"Where is this Hiroki that you have told me so much about? I must meet him at once!" Mr. Wilson declared.

"Sir, he is still at the dressing room back at the hotel, he should be arriving in about 15 minutes. I shall tell you when he is here." Nowaki smiled. Mr. Wilson nodded and went off to talk to someone else.

'So, today is the big day, huh?" Miyagi smiled as he and Shinobu walked over to him. They were the best mans along with Akihiko and Misaki and they were very proud of how long they managed to last with Hiroki's mother during the tuxedo shopping.

"Wow, I can't believe Hiroki is already married." Akihiko sighed. Who will he tease now?

"Isn't Hiro-sensei suppose to be here now?" Misaki said as he fiddled with his tie. Nowaki looked at him and took out his phone, the wedding was to be held at 1:00, it is now 12:00, where was the man?

"You guys stay here, I'm going to find him." Nowaki said as he got into a taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki said as he tugged open the door. He was expecting his lover to jump on him and yell at him for being nosy and coming back again, but he instead was met by a chilling emptiness when he opened the door. He walked inside and suddenly the door closed by himself. When he turned around to see what happened, he was met with the shining tip of a knife.

"Hello! We've been expecting you!" Jirou smiled happily, his blue hair shaped with gel. His smile sinister and his eyes glinting. Somehow, Nowaki felt there was sadness inside the eyes of the crazy man.

"Claude! Please, put the knife down. Where is Hiro-san?" Nowaki gasped as he raised both of his hands. Jirou raised an eyebrow and headed over to the closet. He opened it and revealed a tied up Hiroki who was being gagged by a red ball. The man's face was crimson pink and he was buzzing lightly. Hiroki was breathing heavily and his pants were undone nicely, with a vibrator inside of him.

"What did you do to him?" Nowaki yelled as he lunged towards Jirou. However, Jirou only smirked and dodged out of the way. He went behind Nowaki and held the knife behind the knife by Nowaki's ripe neck. He smirked and brought his ear close to Nowaki's face.

"Doesn't t turn you on? Seeing Hiroki to tied up and fucking by a vibrator?" Jirou mused. Nowaki shuttered and hissed slightly as Jirou patted his member through his white dress pants.

"Oh? Are you perhaps a sadist Nowaki?" Jirou sneered. He smirked and licked Nowaki's ear.

Hiroki glared at Jirou and lunged towards him, using the full force of his head, he head-butted Jirou where it would hurt the most. Using his first instincts, Nowaki un-tied Hiroki and took the gag ball off. Immediately, Hiroki turned around and took the vibrator out. He shuddered as the object left his sensitive body.

"Why would you do that?" Hiroki hissed. He helped Jirou up and sat him in the chair. Nowaki watched every move and step carefully.

"Nowaki, get out for a minute," Hiroki said. Nowaki was about to protest when Hiroki spoke again.

"Get out, Kusama." Hiroki said, Nowaki widened his eyes. Hiroki never called him Kusama before, he sighed and slowly walked out of the room. Just as the door closed, Jirou let his tears spell. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Hiroki sighed and looked at the man.

"Please...please I promise I can treat you better than Nowaki. Please, just be mine." Jirou pleaded, Hiroki bit his lip. How was he suppose to respond to that? Hiroki kneeled down and took a tissue, he wiped Jirou's tears and placed his hands on the man's shoulder.

"I can't do that, but I know that you will find someone that's better than me." Hiroki said. Jirou looked up and inhaled. He wouldn't, Jirou knew that no one will ever replace the spot in which Hiroki had placed.

"I promise, I can treat you better than him, I promise!" Jirou begged. He got on his knees, he needed Hiroki in his life.

"Get up! Don't do this to me." Hiroki said as he forced Jirou back on the chair. He slapped Jirou on the face.

"Listen to me, you will find someone better then me, soon you will forget about me. Soon, you will be able to thrive and live again. I thought I only loved Akihiko until I met Nowaki. It's okay." Hiroki soothed Jirou.

"If I let you go…. Will you make sure we stay in touch?" Jirou said as he took out his phone. Hiroki smiled a bit and took out his phone too. They exchanged numbers and Hiroki hugged Jirou. As they were about to exit the room and go to the wedding, Jirou stopped Hiroki.

"Before you get married….can I have one last kiss?" Jirou said. Hiroki was about to say no when he saw the sad look in his eyes. He sighed and placed his lips on Jirou's. When they let go, Nowaki was already waiting for them at the door.

"Let's go." The three of them got on the car. However, Nowaki made Jirou sit in the front of the car while he and Hiroki sat in the back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you, Nowaki Kusama, take Hiroki Kamijou as your beloved and treasure him for life, no matter in rich, poor or healthy?" The priest asked. Nowaki smiled and answered without a doubt.

"Yes, I do." Nowaki said. The priest asked Hiroki the same question and Hiroki also answered without a doubt.

"Yes, I do." Hiroki said. As he said those words, Hiroki saw his entire life flash before him. From the time he met Nowaki in park, the time they first kissed, the time they had sex in the library and the time they broke up.

"You may now kiss." Nowaki hurriedly took Hiroki's face and planted a deep kiss on him. He didn't stop until someone shouted it out.

"Quit kissing and throw the flowers already!" Shinobu shouted. Hiroki pulled away and blushed. He took the flowers and threw them. As it flew, everyone struggled to catch it. However, it landed in Misaki's hands.

Misaki blushed and smiled. However, Akihiko took the flowers from him.

"He won't be needing these." Akihiko said as he handed the flowers to Shinobu. Everyone was confused until he got on his knees and pulled out a velvet box. Misaki gasped….no…

"Misaki Takahashi, will you marry me?" Akihiko said. Everyone held their breaths.

"Yes! Oh Kami, yes!" Misaki yelped and hugged Akihiko. Everyone cheered and Hiroki smirked. Akihiko then stopped everyone, he walked through the crowd and grabbed Jirou by the arm.

"This man will plan my wedding in England. The ceremony will be held in 3 months!" AKihiko announced. Jirou looked at him surprised but smiled.

"Don't be taking my lime light on my big day now Akihiko!" Hiroki joked. Akihiko smiled and kissed Misaki on the lips.

"Are we going to get married?" Shinobu asked hopefully. Miyagi sighed.

"To be honest, I bought the ring 2 months ago. I just didn't have the courage to give it to you. I'll propose when we get back to Japan. We'll get married Austraila." Miyagi said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Shinobu smiled and kissed him. What a wonderful day it was.

 **Chapter 29 summary: the wedding isn't over yet! Everyone takes their seats and starts to eat. The now married couple head back to their room after the wedding is over and have sex for the first time as a married couple.**


	29. First and Last

Hiroki gulped the entire bottle of wine and hollered out he is the winner. He was the winner. Misaki had already vomited twice and Shinobu was still going.

"Hiro-san, I think that's enough…" Nowaki trailed off as he watched his drunk lover drink his 7th shot of vodka. The man's face was light pink and he was smiling as he ate his steak. The wedding was now in the stage where everyone was either dancing or eating. There was 4 courses of food. The first one being appetizers, which were jalapenos wrapped in bacon and stuffed with cheese or tomato shots. Then there was the soup. The guests could either chose from clam chowder or bacon soup with rich cheese.

For the entree, there was medium rare kobe steak, or herb grilled salmon with a lemon zest. For dessert there was of course, the coffee toffee cake, which surprisingly a lot of the guests like. On the menu, when Nowaki heard that there was going to be over 30 kobe steaks that was going to be served to the guests, he was very surprised. Kobe steak is very expensive and one can go up to 300 dollar.

It was that moment, Nowaki realized how rich the Kamijou family was. He had also heard this quote from HIroki's mother.

"Nowaki darling, Hiroki is my only son, so I only get to do this wedding process once. In fact, I think 300 dollars for a steak is to cheap..how about we try white truffle pasta? That can go up to 500 dollars right?"

Nowaki sighed, no wonder HIroki had such a bad temper. His family was beyond rich. Thinking about it honestly, family was something that Nowaki never had. Sure, his last name was Kusama because he was raised in the Kusama Orphanage, but that wasn't a real family. Now that he was married to Hiroki…. They were really bonded for life. Nowaki smiled at himself until Hiroki sighed into his neck.

"Nowaki… let's go back to the hotel...we can do something more fun." Hiroki said as he trailed his hand down Nowaki's chest. The younger man blushed, Hiroki always did this when he was drunk. The older man would always be really horny or really honest. You can tell if Hiroki was really drunk by asking him one simple question. It was simple, the answer would be silly but it was the truth.

"Hiro-san….who is your big brother that loves you?" Nowaki said as he smiled. Hiroki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. For a second, Nowaki thought that the man wasn't drunk yet and that he had made a mistake. However, Nowaki was proven wrong as Hiroki immediately said the answer.

"Of course, it's Nowaki-kun! Nowaki-kun loves me the most!" Hiroki announced. From the other side of the table covered with the white silk cloth, Hiroki's mother laughed. Her husband was the exact same when he was drunk.

Nowaki blushed, when Hiroki said Nowaki-kun, he didn't mean Nowaki himself. Hiroki met Nowaki's glorious dick that would pound into him when they had sex.

"We're going to be going first." Nowaki told Akihiko and then left. Nowaki helped Hiroki onto the uber and they drove back to the hotel. During the elevator ride, Hiroki was strangely quiet. In fact, he didn't make eye contact with Nowaki at all. Nowaki bit his lip, did he do anything wrong?

As they entered the hotel room, Hiroki went into the bathroom and locked the door. Nowaki sat on the soft bed, he sighed as he went over everything that had happened. Then, the white jacket Hiroki threw onto the bed buzzed. Nowaki took Hiroki's phone out of the breast pocket and looked at the text sender. Nowaki frowned as he saw who it was from.

 _Jirou: Are you still nervous?_

 _Hiroki: It's the first time…_

 _Jirou: I'm pretty sure that this isn't the first time...don't tell me you guys get the traditional way and saved it for after the wedding?_

 _Hiroki:NO! It's just that it's the first time as a married couple, we have never had sex as a married couple, so I'm nervous._

As Nowaki read over the conversation, he understood why Hiroki was so nervous. Nowaki blushed and dropped the phone on the bed when he saw Hiroki come out of the shower. The man was fully naked and he was hiding his member quite shyly.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki said as he took Hiroki by the arm and leaded him to the bed. Hiroki whimpered as Nowaki took one of his rosy nipples and licked them. Nowaki's other hand trailed down to Hiroki's ass and stuck one finger inside. However, Nowaki was surprised for the hole was already perfectly stretched.

"Hiro-san.. Did you prepare in the shower?" Nowaki mumbled as his mouth left the bud. Hiroki moaned as Nowaki pushed 3 of his fingers deep into his ass.

He nodded and Nowaki smiled. He kissed Hiroki and sucked on his lower lip. Slowly trailing kisses down Hiroki's slender neck, he left hickeys here and there to leave his mark. Nowaki then stopped at Hiroki's cock, which was twitching heavily because it was being stared at so intensely.

"Don't look at it like that…" Hiroki trailed off as he felt his dick being swallowed by a hot warmth. He moaned and arched his back. Nowaki pinched on Hiroki's nipples and sucked the dick in front of him.

"N-nowaki..just put it in alread..AH!" Hiroki cried out as Nowaki shoved 'Nowaki-kun' into him. Hiroki panted out ragged breaths he tried to not faint. How did it feel so good?

"Hiro-san...wait….Hiroki Kusama.." Nowaki smiled as he grabbed Hiroki's cock and started to plump it. Hiroki blushed madly and covered his eyes. It felt so good.

"C-cumming!" Hiroki cried as he squirted out into his own chest and Nowaki's face. A bit splattered onto Nowaki's face and the man licked it away.

"Delicious.." However, Nowaki didn't stop here, he entered all the way into Hiroki and started to go faster and harder than he had ever had. Hiroki cried out in pleasure every time the huge cock came back into his ass.

"Hiro-san...AHnnhgnnn!" Nowaki gasped as his seed spilled inside of Hiroki. Both of them laid tired, huffing and panting on the bed, Nowaki rolled over to plant a wet kiss on Hiroki's soft cheek.

"Hiroki Kusama…..that does sound nice." Hiroki admitted before slipping off into a blissful sleep.

 **Chapter 30 summary: It is the day of Akihiko and Misaki's wedding! Everyone is having fun in England, however Nowaki is upset because of a little creature. I have some new story ideas that I want you to tell me your opinion on. Of course you can give me your story ideas if you have any.**

 **Story idea 1: In a world where the king rules all, Misaki is the lowest of low. In a world where the king rules all, Akihiko is the highest of high. When the two met each other, Akihiko gets an immediate interest in Misaki. However, Misaki, who lives with his brothers Hiroki and Shinobu hates Akihiko with a burning passion.**

 **Story idea 2: Working as an assassin, Hiroki thought he has seen the dirtiest of the world, until he meets the CEO Nowaki Kusama, who he is ordered to kill. Unfortunate for him, Nowaki finds out his secret and instead of reporting him to the police, Nowaki makes a bet with Hiroki. Hiroki will be living with Nowaki for 3 months, in those 3 months, if Hiroki is able to make Nowaki fall in love with him, Nowaki will let HIroki kill him.**

 **Story idea 3: Shinobu is an angel sent to cleanse the demon Miyagi. Little does he know that Miyagi was sent on a mission to taint Shinobu. When Shinobu makes a mistake and gets himself tainted, he is pulled into the world of Hell and becomes Miyagi's bride. However, when God himself comes fighting for Shinobu, he might just become the reason why the world and humanity will be doomed.**


	30. Heat and Cats

"Is this really necessary?" Misaki sighed as he was carried up the aisle of the church, everyone's gaze was on him and Akihiko. The man carrying him was smiling happily. The day has finally come and the minister of england himself was here.

Misaki bit his lip as he said I do. He could feel his brother looking at him. He could feel Haruhiko's sad gaze looking through his skull. Misaki felt his breath being taken away as Akihiko kissed him hard. When they let go everyone cheered.

"So, now you're an Usami." Akihiko smirked. Misaki sighed, indeed he was. He felt Akihiko tense next to him as Haruhiko walked up to him. The man's eyes looked incredibly sad and Misaki played with his fingers.

"What do you want?" Akihiko growled. Haruhiko opened his mouth but closed it. It seemed like he was nervous to talk to the boy with Akihiko around.

"Usagi-san, go leave us alone for a bit." Misaki urged him. Akihiko looked at him and was about to say something when he saw the serious look in Misaki's eyes. He sighed and walked to Hiroki.

"What do you need, Usagi-ani?" Misaki said. Haruhiko looked at the forest green eyes in front of him. He sighed and gave Misaki a locket. Misaki took it and opened it. When he did, he was met with a picture of a bear surrounded by strawberries.

"I'm sorry about all the things I have done before, please forget about it." Haruhiko mumbled. Misaki smiled and hugged Haruhiko. The man widen his eyes and then let out a rare smile. He then hugged Misaki back, he might have never let go if he hadn't heard Akihiko cough.

"Okay, that's enough." He said as he separated the two. Haruhiko smiled sadly and walked away.

He walked through the crowd and was about to go into the bathroom when he bumped into someone. Jirou looked at Haruhiko and gasped. The man had the same chocolate brown eyes as Hiroki, and Haruhiko stared at the green eyes. This might just be love at first sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiro-sannnnn!" Nowaki whined unhappily. Hiroki rolled his eyes, the man was being dramatic again. Typhoon purred happily as Hiroki scratched the back of his eyes. Nowaki flopped onto the hotel bed and wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist. He muffed his head into his husband's neck and inhaled.

Hiroki blushed lightly, but made no move to give into Nowaki's wants. Nowaki pouted. The damn cat was taking away his attention again. He didn't know why the heck Hiroki bought the cat along anyway, it was being a pain in the ass. Ever since they came back from Akihiko's wedding Hiroki has been grooming and playing with Typhoon and completely ignoring Hiroki.

"Hiro-san! You're doing it again! You're paying more attention to the cat than me!" Nowaki huffed as he crossed his arms. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, he would've thought that if they gotten married Nowaki would be a little more grown up, but it seemed the man just became more dependent on Hiroki.

"Nowaki, we've been together for the past 3 months preparing for Akihiko's wedding and I haven't gotten a chance to take care of Typhoon in forever!" Hiroki defended himself. The cat looked at Nowaki. The small lips of the cat seemed to curl upwards into a cheshire smile.

"But Hiro-san!" Nowaki whined. He pushed Hiroki down onto the bed and Typhoon hissed as he was thrown off the bed. Hiroki was about to push Nowaki off when their lips collided. As Nowaki slipped his tongue in, Hiroki was struggling to catch his breath. When they pulled away, Nowaki was smiling happily and Hiroki was blushing madly.

"You imbecile!" Hiroki hissed. He picked up Typhoon and checked to see if the cat got hurt. Nowaki sat on the bed and watched as the two bonded. Then, something weird happened. The cat jumped off of Hiroki's hands and sat on one of Hiroki's thighs.

Both men watched as the cat started to move up and down, as of to rub something on Hiroki. He then started to mewled loudly. Hiroki then yelped as he felt something wet on his leg. When he picked Typhoon up from his leg, there was white liquid.

"Hiro-san! He just came on you! That's it!" Nowaki cried as he picked the cat up, however, Hiroki stopped him before he could reached the door. He was wiping his leg with a baby wipe and he snatched Typhoon from Nowaki's hands.

"It's okay...he's probably in heat or something." Hiroki said as he took the cat to the bathroom. Unlike most cats, Typhoon loved it when he had baths.

"Male cats don't go into heat!" Nowaki said as he watched HIroki fill the tub and set Typhoon in. however, it seemed today there was something wrong with Typhoon. He jumped from the tub and hissed, getting Hiroki all wet.

Hiroki sighed and then stripped, Nowak watched as he gulped. He also watched as Hiroki got into the tub and clapped his hands, Typhoon seemed to listen immediately and go to Hiroki. Nowaki watched as Hiroki and Typhoon took a bath together.

Nowaki would've usually not minded that much if they took a bath together, but today, after Nowaki saw how Typhoon acted as if he was given a bunch of horny pills, he just couldn't leave the two alone. He took off his own clothes and got into the tub with Hiroki and Typhoon.

"Nowaki, a cat can't rape me, or fuck me….oh!" Hiroki yelped. Nowaki raised an eyebrow as he waited for Hiroki to explained why he yelped. Then Nowaki saw the fucking cat's black paw on Hiroki's cock.

And the thing is, Hiroki was holding Typhoon and if he let go of Typhoon the cat would drown. Nowaki looked at Hiroki, whose face was flushed red.

"You were saying?" Nowaki said as he frowned. Hiroki sighed and put Typhoon in Nowaki's arms. Nowaki frowned unhappily. The cat hissed and followed the naked Hiroki into the bedroom, Nowaki dried himself off and followed the two.

"Hiro-san….we haven't had sex for the last two weeks…." Nowaki said as he grabbed Hiroki's ass. Hiroki shivered and nodded. Nowaki smiled at the approval and the two climbed onto the bed.

 **Chapter 31 summary: This is the last chapter, the couples gather together and talk about their futures together. Now that everyone is married and one of the couples are thinking about adopting a child, there will be many things to discussion.**

 **Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my story. As the story comes to an end, I would like to ask all of you to tell me my weakest points in writing. Some examples would be, if my writing is too short. Or if I am unable to keep you interested in some chapters. Oh, and so far the story idea in which Hiroki is an assassin is taking the lead with Misaki and Akihiko in second place.**


	31. Together and Forever

"Ahhh! He's so cute!" Misaki squealed as he picked Typhoon up and nuzzled his nose with his, it seemed the cat liked all the ukes better than the semes. Hiroki and Shinobu all crowded around the cat, Hiroki smiled proudly as he watched the two younger boys flock around his pet.

It had been 2 years and everyone was now married. Miyagi was now the dean of the university, since Shinobu's father retired. Now Hiroki was the head professor at the university. Misaki is now was working under Hiroki as an assistant. The two had gotten closer and was now going out every thursday night for drinks.

Shinobu is now a lawyer and Miyagi is quite surprised that the boy actually got the job. He was told by the boy himself that he was sure he wouldn't get in.

They were all currently at Hiroki new house which they just moved to. They had all helped with the moving and they were practically done.

"So you're thinking about adopting a boy?" Akihiko said as he sipped his coffee. Over the past few years, he had kept his promise and quit smoking. However, that meant good and bad news for Misaki. Yes, Akihiko would live a more long and healthy life, but there was so much Misaki's ass and hips could take.

"Yeah, we want a boy. And I would like to have it come from the Kusama orphanage, so Nowaki is helping me choose." Miyagi said. Shinobu smiled, as the years progressed all the males in the room have gotten a bit more mature. However, there were still times when things would go back to the times before and everything would go bonkers

Most of the times, it involved wine and vodka. Misaki set the cat down and Typhoon went to Nowaki's lap. Somehow, their relationship had gotten better and Hiroki was always wondering why. However, it seemed the younger man just wouldn't tell him.

"I would never adopt a kid, Usagi-san is enough for me." Misaki laughed. Just as everyone was calming down from the laughter, the doorbell rang, Hiroki got up and went to open the door.

When he did, he was greeted by the pizza man, he thanked the small boy and tipped him. When he went inside with the 3 pizza pies, it seemed that a new conversation had arose.

"What happen?" Hiroki said as he picked up a slice of chicken pizza. He bit into it and listened to Miyagi explain. It seemed that everyone was arguing over the name of what the boy should be.

"How about Akihiko? I am a very worthy human to be named after." Akihiko said as he sipped on his beer. He had originally wanted to drink wine, but Misaki refused for it was only the afternoon.

"I don't want my son to grow up to write hentai books." Shinobu commented.

"Why not? Akihiko has been writing them forever and look how happy he is." Miyagi snickered. Shinobu elbowed him in the ribs and Miyagi yelped. It has been a few years and surprisingly, Miyagi has yet to grow any white hairs. But, a few wrinkles did pop up here and there. However, Miyagi was still handsome unless.

"I'm pretty sure that Daigo is the best name." Hiroki said. Misaki nodded with him.

"How about Kazuki?" Shinobu said.

"That does sound nice…" Miyagi said. Akihiko shook his head.

"We should choose an english name, I'm sure your son is going to be gay. I mean you and Shinobu are gay...and the he is going to have 4 gay uncles." Akihiko pointed out. Everyone looked at him….for once, Akihiko had a good point.

"How about Cedric? Or Isaac?" Hiroki suggested. Miyagi and Shinobu where writing the names down as everyone shouted out random names.

"But, it's your baby boy. So it should be your decision." Nowaki said. Everyone agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Should we really be watching this?" Misaki said as he felt Akihiko tense as another moan erupted from the boy. Everyone was huddled around and on the couch and Miyagi has suggested they switch it up for movie night. And of course, everyone choose porn.

It was bad, because about half of the 6 people were very interested and the other half were jealous about the size of the dicks being shown on the t.v. And I'm sure that all of you have concluded that the jealous ones were mostly the semes.

But, they were the ones that suggested it so maybe it was karma. When the two men on the t.v. shoved their cocks up the third boy's ass, a loud scream erupted from the t.v. That's when Akihiko snapped.

"Misaki, I forbid you to watch anymore." He said as he turned the boy around and shoved Misaki's face into his vanilla scented chest.

"Buf vou vere the one chat wanted to watch it!" Misaki said through his muffled voice. Nowaki sighed and closed the t.v.

The once extremely sexually tense atmosphere was now replaced by a quiet air. That's when Nowaki broke the silence.

"Let's get started on dinner, and then you guys can stay the night." Nowaki said as he put on his apron and handed one to Shinobu and Misaki. Nowaki then raised an eyebrow as Miyagi pulled Shinobu close and whispered something in his ear.

"No, Miyagi, you may not sneak into me and Nowaki's room in the middle of the night and secretly fuck on our floor." Hiroki said as he bonked Miyagi's head. Shinobu started to snicker and Nowaki laughed nervously. He needed to lock the door tonight for safety measures then.

"So, great chef Misaki, what are we making today?" Shinobu said smiling. Misaki smiled and took out a french cookbook.

"Actually, we are going to be making only sweets today. Macarons, crepes and creme brulee." Misaki said. Nowaki smiled, he was best at making sweets. Shinobu sighed, but pumped up his fist in confidence.

"Alright, let's go!" He announced. Nowaki prayed his kitchen wouldn't get burned down.

 **And that is it for '** _ **As Friends'**_ **! Thank you so much for reading! And so, I have decided that I will write about the story about the Egoist couple. The story first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Please check it out, it will be called** ' _ **House of Cards'**_ **. Once again thank you for '** _ **As Friends**_ **.'**

 **OH! And if you want an epilogue, please tell me in the reviews!**


	32. As Friends

Hiroki quickly ran home, Nowaki was home waiting for him, due to the fact that it was their 5th year anniversary. 5 years! That's how many years they have been together….time really does fly.

Just as he was running, he wasn't looking at where he was going and bumped into someone. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Jirou. And once again, the man had dyed his hair. Now it was yellow. And what surprised him the most was the fact that he was holding hands with Haruhiko. Both mean seemed to be happy. Hiroki remembered how Haruhiko always looked upset.

However, now both people in front of him had a very happy shine in there eyes. Hiroki smiled at them.

"How have you been doing?" Hiroki said as he picked up his bag from the floor.

"We should go to that cafe and talk." Jirou said as he took Hiroki's cafe and leaded him and Haruhiko inside. As they took their seats, Hiroki noticed that Haruhiko and Jirou where sticking very close to each other.

"How are you two?" Hiroki smiled as he sipped his iced coffee. Jirou blushed and Haruhiko smirked.

"We've been dating ever since Akihiko's wedding." Haruhiko smiled. Hiroki had heard that Fuyuhiko ended up gay to with there family butler, Tanaka.

"You know, we've been talking about getting married, will you come?" Jirou smiled as he handed Hiroki a golden lace envelope. Hiroki widened his eyes, he then smiled.

"Of course, but I'm one of the best man's, right?" Hiroki teased. Haruhiko smiled and nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hiroki arrived home, he was greeted by Wind. Over the past 5 years, Typhoon had breeded with a female cat, however she unfortunately died giving birth to Wind and Lighting. It was weird, for Typhoon and Wind loved Hiroki, however Lighting seemed to hate him and loved Nowaki.

"Nowaki, I'm home!" Hiroki called. When he was not met with an answer, Hiroki was worried. When he walked to the living room, he was met with Nowaki sitting on the couch playing with Lighting. Hiroki coughed, Nowaki then smiled.

"Welcome home, darling." Nowaki greeted as they kissed. However, the kiss was broken when Lighting hissed at Hiroki. The man pulled away and rolled his eyes. Nowaki said that Lighting was karma because when Hiroki found Typhoon, all he did was pay attention to him and not Nowaki.

Hiroki had said that it was ridiculous, but somehow it did somewhat make sense.

"So, are they coming over?" Hiroki said as he went into the spooning position with Nowaki. As they were cuddling, Lighting and Wind were huddled around Typhoon.

"Yeah, they're getting the groceries, we were suppose to go drinking, but Shinobu's father had to go somewhere, so he couldn't take care of Isaac." Nowaki said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Nowaki got up. When Nowaki opened the door, he was met with a 18 year old boy. Isaac stood there. Nowaki raised an eyebrow. The terrorist couple had adopted him when he was 15, it was a good thing because if Isaac had stayed any longer, the orphanage would have no choice but to send him off as he was already passing the age limit.

"Where are your parents?" Nowaki said as he decided to go along with the prank. Every single time they came over, they pulled this prank. Honestly, it was getting a bit old, but it was still funny.

"I don't know, they sent me here." Isaac said. The boy had the same blue eyes as Nowaki, but he had caramel hair like Shinobu. The boy was only in high school, but he already has a fan club at school. His name was 'The Blue-Eyed King'. He could get any girl he wanted, but it turns out that the guess they made years ago was correct. The boy turned out to be gay.

"HERE WE ARE!" Miyagi said as he jumped out of nowhere. Nowaki opened his mouth and gasped. The 5 adults laughed. Akihiko walked into the kitchen and set down the ingredients.

Isaac walked to the living room and sat besides Hiroki. The boy blushed lightly as Hiroki put a hand on the boy's caramel hair. And you guessed it, the boy was gay for Hiroki.

Isaac knows that Hiroki is way to old for him, yet he keeps on chasing the man.

"Hey, how where you?" Hiroki said as he kissed Wind on the nose. The cat, unlike it's father was a pure white one. However, Lighting was black, but all three had blue eyes.

"I'm fine, can you do it for me too?" Isaac asked shyly. Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Isaac blushed and pointed to his nose. Hiroki sighed and smiled, cupping Isaac's face in his hands, he gave the boy a little kiss on the nose. However, that was all it needed to get Isaac turned on. He shot up and rushed to the bathroom. Like his father, Isaac always seemed to have a grouchy face, but if it comes to his loved ones, he becomes immediately inmate and shy.

Isaac locked the door to the bathroom and took out his aching member. He wrapped his hand around it and plumped it. However, it just wasn't enough. He looked around the bathroom and spotted a towel with the letter 'H' imprinted on it. He grabbed it and brought it close to his nose. He sniffed and cried out as he came. Once again, he sniffed the towel. It smelled like Hiroki, vanilla and lavender.

When he got out of the bathroom, everyone was already seated and there was food piled in the middle. It seemed they were eating ramen tonight. There was many side dishes and everything looked delicious as usual. Uncle Misaki really did know how to cook.

Isaac looked around and there was an empty seat next to Hiroki. He quickly sat down and started to eat his ramen. And then, came the topic that he was hoping to avoid.

"So, Isaac, have you found someone you like yet?" Akihiko said as he took a bite from Misaki's ramen. He was only given a glare in return.

"Err….uhh.. Not yet." He fibbed and slurped his ramen. As he bit into his fish cake, a little bit of soup got on his cheek and Hiroki wiped it for him. As he did, the tip of Hiroki's slender fingers touched Isaac's cheek and the boy blushed. Miyagi caught this.

"My dear son, don't tell me you want to fuck Hiroki?" Miyagi teased. His son's face brighten up like the sun and everyone looked at him. The covered his face with his hands and then he heard everyone laugh.

"Well, it's nice to know that someone still falls for me, I still remember when I was in high school and how many girls flocked around me and Akihiko." Hiroki said. He patted Isaac on the back and kissed Nowaki on the cheek. Isaac's heart throbbed a little at this, but what did he expect? The man was married and if he was going to continue falling for him, then he would have to know what to expect.

"Hiro-san, I think I might die from stress." Nowaki said as he bit into a piece of kimchi. Hiroki looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because everyone loves you, I might die from stress trying to protect you." Nowaki sighed.

Hiroki smiled, he then looked at all the people around him. They were all good people, even though some of them pissed him off to no end. He sighed, even he would admit that over the years that he had matured. He sighed as he continued onto the stupid conversation that they were having. Even he wished that they could be together forever.

 **And that brings us to the end of 'As Friends'!**


End file.
